Earth Air Fire Blood
by SantiMuse
Summary: With a loose-limbed naturalness, she conveys naiveté, intellectual curiosity and romantic yearning. The vampire shows the unassuming Tara a newfound thrill at being seen, however complicated the man holding her in his admiring gaze. She's open and vulnerable but no fool. Best of all, she embraces her paradox: She snickers at Eric's predilections, but they also turn her on. *REPOST
1. Help Wanted

**TARA**

I keep having these dreams; they seem so real, so totally bizarre. I've had them for as long as I can remember. I've never told anyone, never really had a reason too. The dream starts out well enough, I'm swimming, I love to swim, but that is a luxury I have little time for in my crazy life.

In the dream, I jump into the clear, cool pool, immediately it changes into the dark, icy blue ocean. I can feel the coldness of the water as it chills my skin.

Even though my local pool had turned into the vast ocean, I still feel at home. My surroundings are still familiar to me, and it wasn't because I'd had the same crazy dream so many times. It was as if I'd actually been there, like I belonged there...

I continue to swim even further out to sea and that's when things really get strange. I feel a change deep within myself, it's hard to describe other than my whole body feels like it's transforming...

The wildlife is such an amazing sight; I see exotic plants, and colorful schools of fish. I swim over, under and beside cute groups of dolphins, large and small turtles, long eels and frightening sting rays.

As I submerged deeper into the depths of the sea, my eyes began to adjust to the darkness. I venture even further into the abyss, my soul is telling me I've a destination and to use my heart as a compass. Now it is completely dark, but I'm not afraid, I feel my eyes adjust to the pitch blackness, and I see unique creatures that illuminate light from their own bodies.

I twist and turn in the water, observing the different sea animals that curiously approach me. Out of nowhere I'm attacked by these things.

They move so fast, they look like just a blur. I can't tell how many of them are attacking me. They grab me, hauling me off and away from their world and before I can blink I'm being shot out of the water like a missile.

That's when I wake up to my wretched, depressing life...

My love life consists of screwing my boss Sam Merlotte. I truly believe he's a good guy, but I really know little about where he came from. He just showed up a few years ago and bought the local bar. What I like about him most is that he made my crazy ass feel normal…at times.

I gave Sam my two weeks' notice and he seemed okay with that. I'll always be grateful that he was nice enough to give me a job when all of my opportunities had run out.

By the way, Sam happens to be in love with my best friend Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie doesn't feel the same about Sam; she's all beside herself, dating a vampire named Bill Compton. They've been dating for over a month now. I'm not sure what to make of that mess. She said she's happy, I hope she really is.

Sookie and I grew up in this prejudice, racist town as outcast. Sookie, has always had this strange ability. She can read people's thoughts. She really freaks people out.

I don't mind her though.

Sookie's brother Jason and grandmother Adele (Gran as she would have me call her) are like family to me, I cannot count how many times Gran Stackhouse has taken me in, fed me, and clothed me, when my mother was too drunk to even get outta bed.

For as long as I remember, I'd spend my mornings cleaning up her puke and piss before I went to school. Most morning I went to class hungry and dirty. At school, I got taunted and teased because I always looked a hot mess. At least I got a hot meal of of it.

After the last fight with my mother, well, it wasn't really a fight, because the drunken cow hit me in the head with an empty Captain's Morgan bottle. All I was trying to do was help her sloppy, soiled ass off the floor. Wish I could say that was the first time I'd been assaulted by her. Needless to say, I'm fed up with her constant abuse; I don't think things will ever change either.

So, today I 'm leaving Bon Temps. I 'm done taking care of my pathetic excuse of a mother. And I totally blame her for all my fucked up ways. I'm surprised I'm not worse off.

Now, after twenty-five years of Lettie Mea being a deadbeat mother, she's suddenly a religious woman, who's found God. Well good for her, cause she's lost me. My dad left my mom and me when I was really young so I turn to my one and only cousin Lafayette Reynolds. He's cool, sharp-witted as hell and I love him with all my heart.

But…

Of course there's a 'but' when it comes to people in my family. My cousin is a handsome, buff black man who wears eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss. Don't get me wrong, he is nobody's fool and he will beat your ass within an inch of your life it you disrespect him in any shape, form or fashion.

Laffy has this web cam and the things I've seen… Christ, I so wish I hadn't. One day I saw fine ass Jason Stackhouse dancing in a George Bush mask with nothing on but tighty- whiteys...

That was some crazy, freak-shit.

Before I left he asked me why I wanted to 'bounce'. I voiced to him that I honestly feel that I've no life in Bon Temps, never had much of one to begin with. I for damn sure, have no future here. I just needed to find myself. He kept askin me to stay, but I flat-out refused, my mind was made up. So my cousin gave me a big hug and promised to keep in touch and he has.

While staying with Lafayette, I'd saved up enough money to get me to Shreveport.

Now that I'm living in Shreveport, I plan to find work and save more until I can finally settle in New Orléans. My plans are to further my education at a university and eventually land me a respectable career; I've always wanted to own a business...

For now, I'm just hoping one of these places in this town will hire me. Nonstop I've been bustin my ass looking for a job. But none of my previous employers besides Sam would put in a good word for me. Not that I 'm all that surprised, I hated all my jobs and the only boss I ever liked was Sam. He told me he did the best he could when one of these bigoted business owners called him for a reference.

But I'm not giving up.

It's been almost a month since I left Bon Temps and my money is running low. If I don't find a job by the end of this week, I won't have money for food and barely enough to pay my rent. The only place I haven't tried is that vampire bar.

The place has had a help wanted sign up for the past two weeks. I've heard so much about the club from my new neighbors, the weird, the bad and the totally fucked up. At this point I think I've run out of options. I'm going tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>Club Fangtasia, Shreveport Louisiana<strong>

**ERIC**

Despite the fact I no longer needed too, I took a deep breath.

Unbelievably, I could smell the familiar aroma of the Baltic as she walked in. I could have sworn I felt the sweet mist of the sea fill my lungs and the cool ocean breeze become entangled in my hair.

I focused only on her as she strolled her way through the crowd of my club; her unique scent reminded me of a time long ago. Flashes of pleasant memories filled my mind, visions of my childhood days spent fishing with my father. A glimpse of my baby vampire nights along with fond glances of Godric as we sailed the night seas in search of undiscovered lands flashed before my eyes...

How can this be?

All humans have a natural scent, some better than others, but nothing like hers.

Why does she smell so fucking good?

Her scent is so unique, so tantalizing, not even her cheap lotion and perfume could cover it. My eyes fixed only on her as I observed the mystery walking closer towards me. She moved across the floor as graceful as a ballet dancer, careful, not touching anyone or anything.

The lights above shined down on her long, wavy, midnight colored hair, just as the moonlight shines on the black waves of the night sea.

She appeared to be alone and looked lost. But it pleased me that the young woman gave a valiant attempt at not showing it.

She seemed tough, strong in body and mind, definitely more than any human I've encountered in ages. She didn't seem to be looking for a vampire and no one, human or vampire seemed familiar with her.

Why is she here?

Does she even realize that she smells like a really good meal?

Entranced, I continued to stare at the very attractive woman. My eyes flitted over her lightly clad form; she wore very snug fit jeans, a midriff baring tank-top and high top tennis shoes. I admired her supple curves and smooth dark skin glistening with perspiration.

She's ridiculously sexy.

A pleasant change from the countless pale and sickly thin humans who lined up for me, she was closer now, her enticing scent filling my body with arousal.

At the same time, the lovely woman was becoming more conspicuous to other vampires.

It seemed the older vampires detected her scent. They wondered which lucky vampire she belonged too. Including my child Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, my child is a former Madame with a less than restrained approach.

I used my ability as a maker and called upon my progeny through our blood bond. I was able to stop her just before she neared my guest, but not before I noticed her lustful gaze. She was certainly about to come on her. Instead I gave her the signal to summon the raven haired beauty to my side.

No one was going to talk to her in my club before I got a chance to do so first.

* * *

><p>Tara made her way through the bar; she was not sure where she was going, but she was tired and needed a rest after her long walk.<p>

Her car had broken down a week ago and she was desperate for rent money. So she sold the piece of junk to the scrap metal yard. She wandered with caution, uncertain about how to ask for a job in a vampire bar.

She was half way thought the club when she was unexpectedly approached by a tall blond woman. The golden-haired stranger was strikingly beautiful, dolled up in a shiny black leather cat- suit, her lips and nails were fire engine red. Tara thought her whole look screamed vampire, until she realized she was a vampire.

"You've been summoned Cupcake," Pam drawled apathetically as she stood with both hands on her trim hips. Pam ogled Tara from head to toe, the vampire vixen felt an instant attraction to the cute, doe eyed human.

Pam continued to gaze as she imagined Tara replacing the current dancer on the stripper pole.

"Excuse me?" Tara scoffed. She had no idea what the dead chick was talking about, none the less, she did not like the sound of it.

"See that fine vampire sitting up there." The leggy woman turned her head towards the stage.

Tara turned in the same direction, his green eyes locked onto her brown ones, it was a struggle for her to turn away and respond to Pam, and so she did not bother.

"Yeah…" Tara mumbled. He was the first 'thing' she noticed when she walked in. It was as if his very presence commanded a response from her. He was impossible to overlook. Pam was not surprised by Tara's reaction to her maker, lots of women and some men have similar reactions.

"He and I own this fine establishment," she drawled dryly" so if you would so kindly join us."

Tara figured the owners of the place certainly would be the best ones to ask about the job.

"Okay" was the only word that she succeeded to say. While hoping she did not seem too nervous, even though her heart beat rapidly accelerated.

"My name is Pam, what's yours Cupcake." Pam's icy blue eyes peered at Tara's cleavage, at the same time indulging on her scent.

"Tara," The petite woman replied with as much attitude as she could muster. Tara was taken aback by her boldness and annoyed at being called 'Cupcake'.

Pam liked the name 'Cupcake' better than Tara; she said nothing more as she made her way to the stage. Tara hesitantly followed.

As she got closer she noticed the expression on the pale man's face, it was that of one who had been mildly inconvenienced… Like a customer waiting a tad too long for a servant to return with some fetched item. His long legs stretched out in front of him, a lazy, sexy slouch filling the seat. He wore dark jeans, black tank, boots, and a strange little talisman on a cord around his neck.

His big, jade colored eyes were locked into her russet colored ones, they told a different story, he wanted something from her, but what? Tara squinted and cursed to herself.

Goddamn this man…well vampire, hmm, manpire is sexy as...

"Eric, this is Tara, Tara Eric." Pamela drawled lazily, pulling Tara from her thoughts.

"Please be seated ...Tara..."

The way he said 'Tara' was slow and deliberate, his voice was profound.

As she primly sat in the seat on his left side, without thought, he reached over and gently grabbed her hand. He pressed his lips against her indulgent, fragrant scented flesh. Instantaneously a blast of desire course through his entire body her heat transferred directly into him; he felt warmth, which he had never felt before.

He was enthralled. He wondered how a mere touch would have that effect on him; she overwhelmed him with hordes of desire.

Jag vill ha dig…

When fully aroused, it was in a vampires' nature to feel pure animalistic lust, and his fangs fell. Although difficult, he resisted all his primal urges.

The vampires' kiss and the site of his fangs caused Tara to gasp slightly. She was surprised his hands were not cold to the touch, but that did not stop her whole body from shivering.

Her cheeks burned and her stomach did somersaults. She gulped, placing her free hand on her chest. Her heart was beating at such a rapid pace.

The feel of his smooth face and cool soft lips on her skin, gave the young woman cravings she did not want to have for a dead man. She felt foolish letting a vampire touch her like that and even more foolish for enjoying it.

Pam was hysterically staggered by the scene. Her thousand-year old Sire just 'dropped fang' like a horny baby vamp. She was beside herself with amusement. She smirked, self-gratified that her nickname for the new human was a perfect fit. Indeed, cupcake; sweet, little and just plain sinful. One bite is never enough.

A mortified Eric could feel Pam's over excited hilarity from within. She didn't need to laugh out loud, her expression showed it all.

He was just as surprised as her at his involuntary reaction. With a low grunt he retracted his fangs.

"Pam, would you be a doll and get Tara a drink," he asked without taking his eyes off the dark-skinned woman.

"Fine," Pamela drawled as she rose from her seat. "What'll ya have Cupcake?"

"Uh, umm, I'll have a vodka and cranberry," Still, Tara could not break her gaze at Eric.

Now that Pam was gone the Norse man was scandalously trying to glamour the out-of-place human; he glared into her big almond eyes. But strangely was unable to glamor her.

Tara began to shift awkwardly in her seat. His stone cold stare and silence made her uneasy. Her throat was suddenly dry, she didn't realize how dry until now, she could barely swallow.

She could have sworn that Eric seemed to be totally aware of what he was doing to her. He had an all-knowing look in his eyes and a devious smirk on his unbearably handsome face.

Eric's gaze was incredibly difficult to break away from. They eyed each other evenly for several moments, or so Tara assumed. Eric relentlessly attempted to glamour her mind to no gain. All the while Tara stared back at him, awkwardly uncomfortable, with one eyebrow cocked as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Tara, what brings you to Fangtasia?" He asked, completely confused about why his powers failed on the sexy woman. The ancient vampire was not sure what to make of this human puzzle.

"I saw the 'help wanted' sign and thought I'd ask about the job," She answered, however, unsure if she still wanted the work. The whole vampire scene was all too strange for her liking. But sitting on the stage with the two vampires was the closest she had gotten to an interview since she arrived in Shreveport.

"Are ya still hiring?"

Eric recalled Ginger's complaint. The gullible barmaid whined about needing help during the day. He believed Tara's peculiar admittance and inquiry, even though he was unable to glamour her into knowing for sure, he could sense the woman's sincerity.

The Viking was sure she was the only human that ever walked into Fangtasia who was not seeking a vampire for sex or blood. He presumed she had never been with one before, and actively thought about trying to change that.

Before Eric could respond Pam was back with Tara's drink.

"One vodka and cranberry Cupcake", she handed the glass to Tara and sat back down beside Eric, her eyes lingered on Tara's cleavage." I made it myself," she added.

Tara mumbled her thanks as she took hold of the cold glass. She was too thirsty to be offended by Pam's bluntness. Her lips quickly wrapped around the tiny red straw as she sucked in the liquid. Shutting her eyes, she allowed the ice-cold drink to ease down her throat, gulp after delicious, refreshing gulp.

Once the glass was empty, she opened her eyes. Startled, she flinched at the sight. About a half-dozen vampires had all gathered around the edge of the stage, peculiarly staring at her.

Tara was rarely without words, but at that, she was shocked into silence. They continued to silently gawk at the startled woman, their eyes voracious and immodest.

Before Tara could think otherwise she blurted out.

"What the fuck are yawl lookin at!?"

Tara quickly took her free hand and slapped it over her mouth at her outburst. She cringed inside.

Great, you're yelling at the customers already, their never gonna hire you now…

A humiliated Tara glanced at both Eric and Pam. They were eying each other. And both were genuinely amused by her actions. Tara's outburst had sent the other vampires away from the stage and back to mingling in the club. The tall blond vampire found himself in a rare place, unconditionally intrigued by her.

Eric stood from his throne, as he did; he extended his hand.

Without thinking she took it.

She couldn't resist touching him once more and her stomach did that funny thing again. Her heat surged through his body and all his cravings began to evolve anew.

The pale man positioned himself dangerously close to Tara. He cracked two large, emerald eyes, filled with hunger and lust at her.

She made an unsuccessful attempt at not looking back at him with the same hunger and lust.

She found herself out of breath when he smiled at her, and was floored when he said.

"Tara, you're hired."


	2. Signera Mitt HjärtaSign My Heart

"Yes!" Tara beamed. She fought back the urge to leap from her seat.

The young woman was thrilled at finally landing a job, even if it was at a vampire bar; she was tired of looking.

"When do I start?" She eagerly asked.

"I'd like for you to start tonight."

Ginger was working alone, the other waitresses, Daphne and Hadley had not shown up. Tara did not trust anyone when it came to money. There was no way she would take a vampire's word that she would be treated fairly, she needed something in writing.

"I think I can do that, but first I'll need to know my schedule, what my duties are and how much I'll be paid."

Impressed with her grit, he obliged. "We'll need to discuss all the details in my office."

Eric's dominating mind entertained the idea of glamoring her again, this time without all the distractions. Not that distraction ever stood in his way with any human before her.

Her eyes shifting awkwardly, "Oh… well, umm..." she stuttered." I'll wait for the paperwork out here." The idea of being alone with a vampire, especially one who looked like Eric freaked her out.

Picking up on her trepidation, he held the opportunity to tease her. "You're not afraid to be alone with me are you?" A mischievous smirk was plastered firmly across his pale face. The alluring and fragrant scented woman had every reason to be afraid of him, she made him feel ravenous, he wanted to penetrate and devour her flesh with unruly savagery.

"Nah," she lied. First night on the job jitters is all."

"Follow me then." Eric called bullshit as he sauntered through his club, not uttering a single word to any of his patrons. His presences intimidated most of them into silence. Humans and vampires scurried out of his path and beheld the tall beautiful man as he made his way through the crowd.

A group of women who appeared barley legal enough to drink, but seemed highly intoxicated just the same, shouted out lewd comments to the vampire.

"Oh my god, take me to your coffin..." Two girls shouted in unison.

Tara found their behavior downright foolish. As they passed another belligerent group, they cackled out.

"I taste better than True Blood..."

Another scantily clad woman exclaimed.

"I'm type Oohhhh positive ..!"

Another girl lifted her shirt to show Eric her pierced nipples, as her friends all cheered at her brashness.

Tara noticed the vampire was without airs by their behavior. His expression remained emotionless and he simply ignored them. She, on the other hand was disgusted. Her disapproval displayed blatantly on her cute face. As she passed by, she scoffed at them all.

_Nasty fang-bangers..._ She thought to herself while striding close behind him. At the same time, she fought to keep her eyes from wandering down to Eric's perfect ass, but it happened a few times anyway.

Eric's office is located down a hallway, pass the restrooms. Tara sat down in the leather chair while Eric sped around to his large desk. He took a seat and began filling out forms.

While he wrote, she used the time to glance over his cluttered office. She noticed all the business licenses and certifications. They hung neatly on the wall behind him; they looked similar to the ones in Sam's office.

In less than a minute Eric finished preparing the paperwork, he signed and printed his first and last name. Then, swiftly, but gently placed two sheets of paper in her hand, along with three crisp one hundred-dollar bills.

"In good faith, I'm paying you in advance." He thought she was worth a lot more; he would have given her any amount she asked for. But he figured a few hundred dollars was most likely the amount she was expecting and accustomed too.

"Well, thank you, I promise to keep my end of the deal. I'll help tonight until close." Tara could not believe her luck. She had just been paid a week's wages, without lifting a finger. Besides being totally out of her comfort zone, the night was starting to improve.

"It's required that you come in during the day and help Ginger set up, will that be a problem?" He wanted her scent in the bar when he arose the next evening.

She nodded, "I sure can."

Working during the day with no vampires around sounded like music to her ears. There was not much Tara would say no too for three hundred dollars a night, as long as there was no biting or fang-banging involved.

Tara glanced at the papers, the documents looked official. And the contract was on company letterhead, the name Fangtasia was written in bold, blood-red letters across the top.

She began to fill out the tax forms and read over the contract to see just what she was agreeing too. Uniquely, he inscribed the start and end of her shift down in roman numerals. His handwriting was noteworthy, she thought, it looked as though he had a very long time to perfect it.

Eric patiently watched her as she reviewed the documents. As he did, he realized it was not just the scent of her flesh that enraptured him. It was the maddening elixir of her blood. The aroma was driving him insane with curiosity and lust.

As she read the document, she noticed a part in the contract that gave her an unsettling feeling. The contract stated that she was under the safeguard of the owners of Fangtasia.

_Why would I need to be under their protection?_

Tara swore she would stake who ever tried to put their fangs in her, she was no vampire's blood bag and most of all nothing was going to stand in between her and six hundred dollars a week. She decided not to fuss about it, for now at least and finish reading. At the end of the contract was his name.

_Eric Northman... Fuck, even his name is sexy, if that's really his name... She did not see a space or line indicating where to sign her name, so she asked._

"Where do I sign?"

"Sign your name next to mine." He stood slowly from his seat and made his way around the desk.

She quickly wrote her first and last name and shoved the papers back at him before he got too close. He glanced at her signature...

_Tara Thornton, a regal name, fitting for such an excellent woman..._

Hiring and claiming Tara as property of Fangtasia pleased him. Even if the new barmaid was unaware of what she was agreeing too, he believed she would see things his way eventually.

"Now, I shall make a copy for you and keep the original for legal and tax purposes."

He became a blur as he sped over to the corner and made the copies and in less than a second he was on the other side of the office. He placed the original in a folder in a file cabinet. His rapid movements made her dizzy; she would have to adjust to the way vampires moved about.

He sped over to her and suddenly he was in her personal space again. Eric was so close. He could feel her warmth on his skin. So close, she inhaled, taking in a deep whiff of his fresh, woody, spiced cologne.

Tara struggled to gain control of her trembling knees as her mind and body screamed with yearning. He did not allow an inch of space between them.

"Now that the formalities are concluded, I'd like to ask you a few personal questions."

She looked up at him nervously as she folded the papers and put them in her back pocket. His lime colored eyes penetrated her chestnut ones. She realized Eric was trying to glamour her. In an instant her fright shifted to fury.

"Well, got a few questions of my own ...Eric..." Tara hissed.

She was uncertain why he was unable to glamor her, but was thankful that he could not. She began to wonder if the money in her pocket was worth all the trouble and for a split second considered walking out.

But it was important that she keep her word. In the past, she had always run at the first sign of trouble. She desperately wanted to change.

And even though Eric was not playing nice, she was even more determined to not run away and earn the money she had just received.

'Vad är hon…' The Viking muttered to himself. Befuddled and completely dumbfounded at the fact the human was certainly immune to his powers.

"First off, why the fuck did you summon me in the first place?" She snapped.

She noticed the look of confusion on Eric's face and was certain that confusion was an emotion Eric was not used to feeling. And for the first time since she walked into Fangtasia, Tara felt in control, an emotion she was not used to feeling.

The vampire was unremitting. Again, his eyes locked onto hers with all the ferocity within him. It was still in vain, his inexorable attempt to glamor her failed. Instead, he felt her mind begin to infiltrate his head, capturing him, compelling him into a spell like influence.

Tara peered back at him with the same ferocity..._Two can play this game, vampire..._

The more Eric tried to glamour Tara, the more vulnerable and open his mind became to her will. Suddenly Tara started to see flashes of colors, she could feel her mind transcending into his. She could feel his carnal emotions, his sexual passion, his unquenched thirst, and his blinding rage.

_My God! He's a monster!_

Waves of emotion swept through her. She was horrified, frenzied, but at the same time empowered. So many emotions made her soul feel feeble and resilient simultaneously.

Without warning, her entire body tingled, her sex began to moisten, being in the mind of a vampire was like intoxication, and instinctual she took another hit.

"Answer me Eric Northman, why did you summon me?"

In a trance like state, he uttered. "Because you're beautiful, you smell sweeter than anything I've ever known. I'm going to make you mine…"

She gasped utterly, shocked by his confession. Her mind swam in hysteria. Before she could ask for more detail to his inexplicable admission or even figure out how she was glamoring a vampire, the door swung open and in the doorway stood Pam.

"Sorry to interrupt," she drawled lazily, "but Chow finally showed up and asked to speak to you."

Tara broke eye contact with Eric for a split second to see who was with Pam. That was all the time Eric needed to break free from her 'mind control'.

Tara was the one smirking now as Eric stood motionless, his mouth ajar, confusion still displayed on his handsome face.

Pam sped over to Eric; she could sense something was amiss with her maker. He was gawking vacantly into space.

"Did you hear me Eric?" She asked firmly.

Pam could not recall ever seeing her sire look so disordered before. She was a bit vexed, but discerned that his odd condition most likely had something to do with the unique smelling human. She did not dare say; since he seemed physically fine. She made a mental note to ask all about it later. Pam knew her maker well. The Sheriff of Shreveport had to always appear in control, especially around other vampires. A solid appearance was everything in the vampire world. Being fragile was not an option for a man in his place.

Eric quickly collected himself. He nodded to his child, giving her the signal to send Chow in. His stone cold scowl was back. But on the inside, the vampire remained preoccupied by the fact he had just been glamored by a human.

"Come in Chow!" Pam shouted as Tara made her way towards the door. A heavy build Asian man in a three-piece suit stood in the doorway.

"I want you to meet a new member of our staff. Chow, this is Tara, she's our new barmaid. Tara, this is Chow, he's our gate-keeper or bouncer as you may say."

Tara turned to shake the large man's hand, unlike Eric's his was freezing...

_Great, more vampires..._

He politely shook her hand and made his way towards Eric as Pam made her way back to the door.

Pam bantered, "I'm headed back to cover the door, there's been a shit load of underage pricks tryin to get in tonight."

She pointed her gold- ring clad finger at Tara. "Time to get started cupcake, follow me..."

Tara made a bee line towards the door. "Fine…" She was more than eager to leave the small office full of vampires.

At the bar, Pam introduced Tara to Longshadow. A Native American vampire, clothed in a black leather vest, no shirt underneath, blue jeans and cowboy boots, he seemed annoyed by the brief introduction. He folded his arms and glared disdainfully at Tara after she cordially extended her hand for him to shake. Pam seemed blasé by his rudeness, so was Tara.

The two women crossed the bar and approached Ginger, a gaunt, bleach blond woman who appeared to be in her mid to late thirties. She wore a scanty, black tube top and a hot pink micro mini skirt. She stood at a booth in the corner, holding the hand of a vampire with very long dark hair. The pale-faced vampire was seated, glaring coldly out into the crowd and sipping on a True Blood.

Tara tried not to judge but could not help but assumed that Ginger was a fang banger. The woman had several bite marks all over her body. Pam stalked up to Ginger, startling the woman.

"Hey Ginger, you wanted help... you got it..." Pam gently smacked Tara's behind and in a blur she was gone.

"Hi There..!" Ginger's manner was full of excitement. "So glad you're here. I thought no one would ever get hired! Pam and Eric are so picky!"

"Hello Ginger, I'm Tara." She shook the woman's hand, gladdened that at least one of her coworkers was human.

Tara could not be more proud of herself. She was actually chosen out of who knows how many applicants. But she quickly remembered Eric's confession about his attraction to her.

His words played in her mind again and she wondered why she smelled so good to him. At the same time, flattered that he found her beautiful, but she quickly pushed that thought away when she remembered his last confession. It infuriated her that he considered her as something he could 'make his'. She was no one's property, especially not a vampire.

_I can do this fucking job, be good at it, and make a lot of money... Without being a fucking vampires snack!_

The bubbly blond cocked her head to the side, and queried. "Have you ever waited tables before hun?"

Tara realized she was staring off into space.

Unlike all of her other jobs, she was going to give this job a real shot, she confidently replied, "Yep and I'm good at it, which section do ya want me to cover?"

Ginger handed Tara a few empty bottles of True Blood. "I like coverin the booths and the VIP section, that's where the vampires sit. Will ya cover the tables by the stage and near the poles?"

She handed Tara a hand full of empty bottles. "And could ya toss those too hun..?" The giddy barmaid went back to flirting with the vampire who resembled Antonio Banderas.

Tara threw away the True Blood and Budweiser bottles into the trash behind the bar. She spotted an apron and tied it around her petite waist.

The red digital clock on the wall said midnight and the club was packed. She tapped the three hundred dollars in her front pocket and that was all the motivation she needed to work tables until three am. While she labored, taking drink orders and serving customers, she could not resist the urge to glance at him from time to time.

While the fair-haired vampire sat on his throne, his eyes trailed her like a cat following a canary. He made her feel like she was the only person in the room; despite herself she was flattered by his unyielding attentions.

At the same time her observations confirmed that dozens of women wanted Eric's attention. The fang- bangers at his bar lined up to gaze at his beauty. All types of floozy's threw themselves on him, and the vampire on the throne let them. She figured he was required; people paid for the odd pleasure of being scorned and ignored by him while they drank his overpriced drinks.

Tara cringed at the overheard comments of what they wanted Eric to do to them. Bleed them dry. Fuck them in fast forward. Turn them into monsters. Snuff them out. He didn't need to glamour those idiots, they all glamour themselves just thinking about him.

Eric watched as Tara eloquently shifted her body, so her cleavage hung over the bar when she had to grab her own bottled drinks from behind the bar. Longshadow ignored all her request. Her ass, which she was very proud of, curved tantalizingly in her denim jeans as she gracefully wiped down empty tables for the next group of people who waited patiently to be seated.

He was enamored; there was nothing she could do that would not illicit a reaction from him. All the while the events in his office played over and over in the pale man's head like a movie he was watching in slow motion. He exclusively remembered not being in control of his mind, speaking words that he did not choose to say.

_How did she do that to me? How was she in my mind? Why couldn't I resist it? And she's so fucking warm, warmer than any human I've known. Like sun on my skin, warming me from the inside. I want her near, to feel her warmth seep into my flesh, my bones, my heart…_

After a few hours of non-stop work, Longshadow called 'last call' and the crowd started to slowly disperse. Pam took her place behind the register; she counted the money, and handed it all to Eric.

She sat down beside him, her eyes fixed on Tara. "Goddamn Eric, Cupcake smells really good. After you're done can I have her? "

"Pamela..." Eric replied in a threatening tone.

She knew the answer was 'no' when he called her Pamela.

"...You will not touch nor taste her..." he ordered.

_Nor will I…for now…_

After about fifteen minutes, most of the customers were gone; a few vampires hung back with their humans. Tara watched as Eric summoned Chow and Longshadow. They conversed with Eric before they both exited the bar. That's when Tara realized she neglected her chance to leave with the crowd undetected by her attentive boss.

She rushed to the door and took deep breath as she scanned the almost empty parking lot. Pleased that she had worked the night and earned her generous pay plus another hundred dollars in tips, she look up at the moon, stars and took a satisfying breath of fresh air.

Suddenly the door swung open. In a flash, Eric was standing next to her, causing her to let out a startled gasp. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" Eric asked casually. Inside he was thwarted; the constant eye fucking was the highlight of his night.

"I didn't wanna bother ya..."

He moved in closer. She scuttled backward giving herself some space. "Well goodnight Eric." She turned and began to slowly walk away.

"Allow me take you home, my Porsche is parked in the back."

She halted and turned to face him, for a fraction of a second she considered accepting his offer. But his brooding intent look gave her butterflies. Tara's big brown eyes shifted from side to side.

"Uh, that's okay, it's a nice night, and I don't live far."

Even though her feet ached, Tara had had enough vampire dealings for one night.

"I insist I would not otherwise, but that vampires at my bar are interested in your scent. You may be fair game outside of my establishment."

"Is that why I am under your protection in the contract?" She absolutely did not want to be vampire food but could not see herself as a damsel in need of a bodyguard either.

Rapt by her intelligence, Eric silently nodded.

"For fucks sake..!" Tara threw her hands into the air, "I've landed a good paying job, but now I'm vampire bait. She crossed her arms. "I'm really not safe?" Tara could not believe her rotten luck. She shook her head in disbelief.

He nodded again. "You saw the way those vampires looked at you tonight, det sätt som jag ser på dig "... He murmured to himself.

"But, I knew a vampire before I moved here and he didn't seem interested in my scent at all." She clipped, not wanting to believe what he said. "And that Longshadow asshole practically ignored me. Chow and Pam seem alright too, those other vamps are just fucking weird."

Pam, Longshadow and Chow were the least of his uncertainties. He had spoken with them and knew they all respected his power as sheriff. But the elder vampires were sometimes a task to keep in line. He wondered if the ones that remained in the bar tonight may be lingering in hopes of having a taste of the delightful smelling human. He would not stand for that.

"Those other vampires are close to my age, and very powerful, now come back in so that I may protect you." He rasped, Eric predicted his new special human would be a challenge. Such a strong spirit in that little sexy body, the challenge of making her his incited him.

"Hell no..!" She snapped at his audacity," I'm tired of this shit and I'm going home!"

Tara was now faced with yet another big obstacle. So she reacted the only way she knew how, with anger. She briskly stomped off and away from Eric as fast as her athletically built legs carried her.

She did not dare look back, Tara wished she had never opened the crimson doors and stepped foot into Fangtasia. She was not sure if she would ever return, even if it was the best paying job she ever had. The young woman muttered angrily to herself…

_'Goddammit...! I should have known working at a vamp bar was a fucked up idea. Now I got some old, weird, thirsty ass vampires wanting to bite me cause of my Bath and Body Works!'_

In a matter of minutes, she had managed to walk half way home, about five blocks, by making a short cut through St. Louis Park. She could not stop thinking about the incident in Eric's office, about Eric period.

_How on god's green earth did I glamour him?_

Abruptly, her thoughts were broken up by a rustling noise; the noise was coming from a massive sized bush a few feet ahead of her.

She halted in her tracks, whatever was in that tall bush was of ample size, she desperately looked around the dimly lit trail for something, anything she could use as a weapon.


	3. She's Mine

She desperately searched the nearby ground to no advantage. Disbelief and dismay coursed through her, the park was clean, not a stone, brick or fallen branch in site. The panicky woman had nothing, absolutely nothing she could use as a weapon. Her heart was racing; it felt as if it would leap right out of her chest.

Suddenly, the rustling halted, making Tara believe whatever was in the bush spotted her and was ready to attack. While contemplating running the opposite direction or standing her ground she heard a guttural growl.

She froze stiff with fright. The shrubbery began to bustle again. Abruptly, two dogs appeared from behind the bush. One was trying to mount the other. The two stray mutts scampered away when they saw her.

Her fright left just as fast as it came, but it did not stop her legs from shaking. Shivering the dreadful thoughts out of her head (thoughts of blood thirsty vampires), she continued home at a hectic pace.

Once inside her tiny studio apartment, she quickly slammed and locked the door. Finally, she felt a sense of safety. She held herself up against the ragged door, letting out an immense sigh of relief. After a moment, she made herself a large glass of water and drank every last drop.

She undressed down to her black bra and panties and fluffed her new white Wal-Mart pillows. The exhausted lady plopped down on her lumpy mattress and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ERIC<strong>

_Pam almost reined me in._

"Why are you going after her?"

_She queried me, disappointment splayed across her pretty face. She'd procured two women for the night and wanted me to stay, feed and enjoy myself. Alas, not even the sexiest fangbanger could satisfy me tonight. They couldn't possibly make me feel the way she does. The way she could... I pulled in an unnecessary breath. I could not understand why I felt this way._

_My child wanted to know what happened in the office. I couldn't explain it myself. Telling Pam a half truth was better than nothing. Simply put, I wanted Tara, her body, her blood, and I won't share her with another. Not even her..._

_What I didn't tell her is that Tara's unique scent isn't the only thing special about her. After our brief conversation, I kissed my child passionately and bid her farewell. She warily asked of me._

"Well, hurry back then..."

_And so I was off. Fuck the car, my feet are faster, I caught up with my sexy mortal in less than a minute. She was walking as fast as humanly possible down a path in St. Louis Park._

_I inhaled without thinking and remained hidden in the shadows. I could smell that sweet aroma of hers and my body responded accordingly. I steadied myself on a nearby tree as I collected myself._

_My soon to be mistress obviously took heed to my warnings. She appeared guarded, impressively aware of her surroundings. I was now certain that she didn't belong to any vampire. If she did, he or she would be indulging themselves on that taut body and her sweet smelling blood well into dawn._

_After she entered her rundown apartment building, I knew she was safe from any of my interested patrons and I was satisfied with that. If my notions are correct she will grace me with her presence next night fall._

_I returned to the bar, Pam had dinner waiting for me. After I had my fill, I went straight to my coffin. I thought of nothing but the beautiful, sweet-smelling, Tara Thornton before I finally died for the day._

* * *

><p>After a good night's rest and paying her rent the next morning,Tara weighed out her other options. She had none. So she made the choice to go back and give Fangtasia another try.<p>

She couldn't deny, the money was great, and due to the continuous crowd, the time went by fast. The rough natured woman had no problem keeping the humans in line and was determined to learn how to deal with the vampires.

But she would never admit her core reason for returning. Tara was curious about Eric Northman. The moment they shared in his office was cryptic, earth-shattering, and she would never forget it.

The bar looked almost normal during the day, Tara mused as she entered the cherry colored doors of the infamous nightclub.

Ginger greeted her with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. The unconcerned barmaid was just as bubbly as the night before.

"I'm so glad ya came back!" She prattled while opening a tiny pink pack of sugar. "I was thinkin to myself this mornin and I figured you were a keeper," she dumped the powder into her coffee, stirring it with a spoon. "You did so great last night."

While the girls finished their coffee, the verbose woman indicated in length to Tara how Pam liked the bar stocked a certain way.

"Are ya ready to get this place all clean?" The platinum blond showed her where to find all the cleaning supplies which were located in the locked closet next to the restrooms.

"Everything is lemon scented." The not so intelligent woman made a statement that she thought was informative. "Vampires love the smell of lemons, so that's all I buy for my house these days."

Tara found it absurd the way Ginger lived to please the 'dead things', but she said nothing and let the dim witted woman continue.

"Eric don't mind me cleanin with natural cleaners like vinegar and bakin soda, but never use Clorox, Pine-sol or anything like that, he hates it."

Tara blinked rapidly, as she tried to imagine having senses that keen; she even wondered if she smelt like lemons.

After her brief training, Tara began to clean the bar in silence, while Ginger continued to babble on about how much fun she had last night with a vampire named Hector, and then, how cool it was shopping with Pam last weekend. But most of all, she's happy to have someone around to help her during the day.

Tara didn't mind Ginger, even if she is really unwise. She's not much different than most of the people in Bon Temps.

The girls finished in less than two hours. Pleased with their work, she thanked Ginger for the coffee and assured the giddy woman she would return to work the night shift. With Tara's assistance Ginger locked the doors of the bar and set the alarm.

She offered Tara a lift in her old Volkswagen Beetle, to which she politely decline. Ginger slid a pair of gaudy shades over her eyes, waving her hand out the window of the car shouting, "Hey Tara, if ya thought Friday night was wild, wait till ya get a load of the Saturday night crowd."

Tara chortled at her dingy coworker. She did not expect anything less. "See ya tonight Ginger." Tara waved goodbye, as Ginger pulls out of the parking lot.

At home, Tara made herself a muffuletta sandwich and poured a big glass of freshly squeezed lemonade. She took her lunch out to her modest balcony to eat it.

She glanced at her phone to check for calls. Slightly disappointed to see no one from home had tried to reach her all week. She thought about reaching out to her cousin Lafayette. She wanted to tell him the good news about landing a job. But promptly changed her mind about that, he would ask where she worked. She was slightly ashamed to tell him only vampires were willing to employ her.

She pondered about it more and reckoned Laffy would be fine with it. He didn't seem to have a problem with vampires or anyone else, unless they had a problem with him.

But once word got out to folks like Arlene, the news would spread around town like wild-fire. Her mother would be the first to call foul and have the town feeling sorry for her 'poor lost child'. Tara would be regarded as another fang banger. Feeling already treated out of sorts because she was an underprivileged black female, there was no way she would ever be ready to be treated any worse.

Somewhat content she had not heard from anyone in her small rural town all week, especially Sookie. She was certain her best friend would call her a hypocrite once she found out where she was working.

Tara, along with many others was not very welcoming to Bill Compton, the first vampire in Bon Temps. When the time came, Tara anticipated she would explain to Sookie that working for vampires and dating one are totally different. She plugged in her phone so it would get a full charge for the night and set the alarm to avoid oversleeping; she wanted to get some rest before work.

Several hours later the sound of the alarm woke her. Still no missed calls, she let out a dissatisfied sigh, and sprung out of bed. She dragged herself to the kitchen area and made a cup of hot raspberry tea and microwaved popcorn. Following her snack, she drew herself a nice hot bubble bath.

After about thirty minutes, the water had become room temperature. So Tara stepped out of the tub and wrapped her body with a clean towel.

Afterwards, she dried and flat ironed her hair until it was silky straight. She made sure to skip the Japanese Cherry Blossom body spray and lotion.

Thereafter, she dabbed on a touch of makeup, eyeliner, mascara and a little lip-gloss was all she needed to feel sexy and ready for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>ERIC<strong>

_She wore a little lacy halter blouse, displaying her perfectly toned arms and tantalizing cleavage. The way she swayed in her skin-tight jeans, undoubtedly made my cock hard as granite._

_I lustfully observed her lean over the bar to greet Ginger. Her wavy midnight colored hair was straightened tonight; it fell erotically on her face, shoulders and down her back. Her naturally flawless face made up to perfection. The heavy coal on her lashes and around her eyes made her look breathtakingly seductive._

_I choose to believe she got dolled up just for me; soon I plan on showing her how much I appreciate it._

_I was in conflict with myself, having her close is what I wanted, but it certainly was not enough. I wanted her; needed her, all of her. I cursed in my ancient tongue the moment she looked at me with her dark shaded eyes; I nearly fall apart at the beauty I see in them._

_Of course I never show it on my face. I've perfected my brooding indifferent expression. So when I beckoned her she had no idea of the inferno of yearning and desire in my soul..._

* * *

><p>Her heart beat wildly, her stomach did somersaults the moment Eric beckoned her. Tara made sure she walked exceptionally slow as she made her way to his throne, she knew behind his icy stare was a lust that he desperately wanted fulfilled. She sat beside him avoiding all eye contact, instead looking out into the club; it was practically empty besides a hand full of human customers and an envious looking Ginger behind the bar.<p>

"You look beautiful tonight." He cajoled her.

Unable to contain an affectionate smile from showing on her lips, she replied, "Thank you," she was not used to being regarded as beautiful. People often said cute or hot, but never beautiful.

Thrilled that his admiring comment made her beam, he lifted a questioning eyebrow and asked. "Do you require your pay in advance tonight?"

"I don't require it, but I sure ain't turnin it down," Tara hoped that getting her pay in advance did not entail going back into his office.

Eric reached into his pocket and drew out a wad of one hundred-dollar bills. He handed Tara three, and his long pale fingers touched her warm tiny ones.

The unexplainable surge of warmth and familiar-smelling aromas, coursed through his body yet again, deepening his desires for her. Unable to resist, he boldly grabbed her hand kissing it, just as he had done the night before.

This time Tara was prepared to object to his advances. She quickly jerked her hand away from him; his lips curving up into a playful smile at her actions. He considered her protest delightful foreplay.

"Look, I appreciate you givin me a job, but I'm here to work, not screw around," She scowled, but respectfully kept her voice to a low whisper.

"That's because you've never screwed anyone like me," He smirked; with that same all-knowing smirk that Tara found unbearably sexy and insufferable at the same time.

"I'm gonna see if those customers wanna drink," she stood fast from her seat. "I could sure use one." Feeling his eyes on her ass, she quickly strolled away from him…

_What a cocky bastard..!_

* * *

><p><strong>A few weekends later...<strong>

He wanted her close, so close he did not know what to make of it. He leaned forward, his forearms coming to rest on his knees.

The barmaid strived to not think about her vampire boss, no matter how hard she tried, she could not think about anything but him. To make matters worse he was not helping her deal with her attraction. The next weekend arrived and Longshadow had not shown up for his shift. So Tara used that as an opportunity to show off her bar-tending skills.

While she worked, Eric gave her these long intense stares that screamed 'I can ease that throbbing between your thighs if only you'd let me.' And throb she did; at every glimpse of his face, the mention of his name, and the memory of his touch. Her body warmed and melted in places that were invisible to those nearby. And knowing that he yearned after her the way he did sent ripples of awareness coursing through her veins. The already pebbled peaks of her rounded mounds stiffened even further. A slight twitch in his frame told her that he was ready to pounce. Just one word; one softly uttered expression and she would have him falling apart at her feet.

It was a full moon the following Saturday night and by midnight Tara was wondering if the full moon caused vampires to act strange...stranger than usual.

Tara was approached several times by a vampire who called himself Martin; he looked like your everyday librarian or school teacher. That was if the typical school teacher or librarian sported designer sweater vest, slacks and of course had a pulse. His hair was bright auburn; he wore it very short, neat, with a perfect part on the side. She remembered him from her first night; he was one of the vampires who stood at Eric's throne gawking at her.

Martin patronized Fangtasia every weekend so Tara considered him a regular. Tara never noticed the average build, geeky looking vampire with anyone before and found it odd when he requested that she join him and his sire Paul in the VIP area. The VIP section of Fangtasia was simply four plush crimson booths with hanging black velvet curtains that could be pulled shut for privacy.

Tara made sure to overstate her politeness when she turned him down. Earlier, Martin had given her a hundred-dollar tip for leaving her section and personally serving him and Paul a couple of True Blood's.

That was the best tip she had gotten since she started. That was the best tip she had ever gotten in her life.

She had never seen Paul before. Martin told her his Sire had just arrived back in town that night and they wanted to celebrate his return with her.

Paul reminded Tara of the character Scarface, the way he dressed, in a flamboyant, expensive looking designer suit, no tie and several buttons undone, displaying his dark hairy chest. His mane, polished black and slicked back, his olive toned face and short physique strikingly resembled the character. She cheekily assumed Paul was of Italian decent.

Martin signaled her over again and asked her for another True Blood. She did not hesitate to oblige in hopes of another big tip.

Abruptly, Paul put his hand over hers as the barmaid was reaching for the empty bottles on the table. An unnerving chill ran up her spine.

Without warning the vampire was blasted by Tara's heat and overwhelmed by her opulent scent. The sweet aromas of jasmine, violets, and dahlias blasted his senses, making him feel blazing hot desire for the barmaid.

He needed to taste her.

She got a sense of Deja-vu when Paul's fangs flicked out in response. His lustful eerie gaze terrified her. She saw pure malevolence in Paul's big dark eyes.

Without warning, Paul seized her neck, pulling her to his hungry, fanged mouth.

Tara wheezed out, "Let go of me!" and tried to break free from his grasp. Eric was off his throne and at the booth in less than a second.

"RELEASE HER!" The Viking, bellowed out, his roar was ear-splitting.

The music stopped.

The vampire Sheriff barred his ivory blades, hissing and growling menacingly at the two intrusive vampires. They snarled and growled back at him. Pam, Chow and Longshadow sped to the VIP area; they all stood behind Eric. They were all ready to strike at their Sheriffs command.

Eric halted his attack only because he knew Paul could snap Tara's neck before he could stop him. Tara could feel the vampires' sharp nails digging into her flesh, as she struggled to breathe and wriggled to free herself from his painful grip.

Ginger was at the adjacent booth. She started to scream at the sight of her co- worker being attacked instead of tipped. Her yells sent several human customers headed towards the exit.

While Paul tightened his clutch raising the dark skinned beauty off the ground, her feet swung helplessly. "I want you," Paul rumbled.

"SHE'S MINE!"

Eric shouted, wanting to rip Paul's throat out for his infraction. But knew it was forbidden to kill a member of the AVL (American Vampire League) council. Besides, there were just too many witnesses. Another challenge was Paul's age; he was older than the Norse man. A vampire that age would be a formidable opponent, even for Eric.

Luckily, Paul was outnumbered. His chances were slim to none that he would escape with Tara without Martin suffering the consequences. And if not for Martin, Paul would never have known about Tara in the first place.

So he reluctantly released her. Tara dropped to the floor like a discarded rag, coughing and gasping for air. She crawled away from Paul and the VIP booth and ended up behind Eric's legs, still too weak from the lack of air to stand.

"She's yours you say… do you even know what she is?" Paul scoffed, "I'm sure if you knew, she wouldn't be occupied here."

Ginger randomly screamed again and rushed over to help Tara to her feet. At the same time a herd of customers rushed toward the exit. Paul casually leaned his head over to look pass Eric, and the fleeing patrons. He wanted to get a clear view of the woman who amazed him with her intoxicating scent.

"You and your progeny are no longer welcomed in Fangtasia. As your Sheriff I order you to get the fuck out!" Eric orders with his fist to his side and balled so tight, his nails dug into his hands causing them to bleed.

Paul regretted that he acted so hastily. But he'd never been the type to control his urges. All the while he schemed on a way to procure Tara. He knew it would be a challenge if she belonged to the Sheriff, but he did not care, he had to have her.

"I never thought in all my years that I'd encounter Aether but here you are," He held out his hand to her, an immoral grin plastered on his face. He held out his hand.

"Come with me chosen one."

"I won't ask again, Paul..." Eric snarled.

Paul continued to leer at the frightened woman, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

His words and the way he looked at Tara made her skin crawl. She shuddered as one arm held Ginger's scrawny arm tightly, fighting to steady her trembling knees.

She held her middle finger high up above her head. "Fuck you," she replied with a shaky, raspy voice.

Paul let out a vigorous laugh as he and Martin sped away.

"Você vai ser meu Aether..." Paul's voice echoed though the now empty bar.

And away he and Martin went, leaving the doors swinging wipe open. Ginger sporadically screamed once more, pried herself away from Tara, and ran to the door drawing it shut. Too upset to comprehend all of what Paul was saying or why he attacked, a dread seeped into her; she had a feeling that would not the last time she'd see that frightening vampire.

"Now what..?" Pam's concern exposed on her impeccably made up face. No vampire had ever been bold enough to behave that way in Eric's club.

Eric was silent due to his shock at the turn of events; he stood quiet; at the empty booth that Paul and Martin had accommodated. When the Viking was confused he chose silence, so the remaining five were unobtrusive while Eric thought to himself.

Paul is a chancellor, I must seek my father's advice…but first I need get her to safety before dawn.

"Pam, comp Chow, Longshadow and Ginger…double their pay for tonight. Thank you all for your loyalty. I will not forget it."

After Pam shuffled out a wad of cash to Ginger, Chow and Longshadow, Ginger went behind the bar and grabbed her purse. The two vampires simply nodded and sped towards the exit, they were gone in a second leaving Tara who was trying to leave with them behind.

Eric caught her movement out of the corner of his eye. "You're not leaving my side…" Tara ignored him and quickened her pace, so he sped over to the door and stood, blocking her escape.

Annoyed; he waited for Tara who had only made it half way there. With her only exit blocked, she halted in her tracks.

"Bullshit!" She huffed, stomping her feet. "You can't make me stay here!" Worn-out, and aching from her assault, the wary bartender just wanted to run home and forget about it all.

"I can and I will, now come with me." In any other circumstance her stubbornness would be cute to the smitten vampire, but in this scenario it was downright irksome.

"Why the fuck can't I go home!?" She figured since Eric was some kind of vampire Sheriff he could just arrest the vamp-tard if he made trouble for her again.

"You really have no fucking clue, you infuriating woman…" He shook his head, "Well I have no time to explain it to you."

Tara's eyes widened at his words. His conviction scared her to death and that pleased him, he needed her to be frightened. He hoped it would unleash the fight inside of her.

He peered into her eyes and they widened even more. "I know I am asking a lot of you, but you must trust me."

He was asking a lot, "Can Ginger stay too?" she trusted no one, especially not vampires.

"Yes, if you stop resisting and let me protect you."

Ginger stood silent next to Pam grinning like a Cheshire cat. Pam rolled her eyes and shook her head; annoyed that Ginger did not leave after being paid. She always had to be forced to go home.

Tara nodded; she didn't really want to agree to anything. But at least having a human around made her feel a little better. Eric walked toward his office, Tara sluggishly followed.

At his desk, he picked up the land line and made a call. He spoke in a foreign language. Tara had heard many languages on television before, but this one was wholly unfamiliar, it sounded ancient. He made two more calls after that on his cellular.

With each call Eric spoke in a different language, his demeanor, even his accent seem to change. She wondered how many languages he spoke and how long it took to acquire them. The severity of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

_What does that evil, Guido looking motherfucker want from me?_

_Is it because of the way I smell?_

_That's absurd!_

After Eric finished his calls, he slowly made his way around the desk and towards her. She found his walk gallingly seductive.

"Tell me the truth," he urged, needing to be undeniably certain that she was oblivious. He did not believe it possible for one to not know a single thing about their origins. But he was clueless too; Eric had no idea what 'Aether' was.

She bobbed her head in agreement, conjecturing where the line of questioning was going.

"Do you know what you are?" He pondered the possibility she somehow lost her memory.

Tara thought that his question was odd; she had no idea how to answer him. As far as Tara knew she was a human, female, African-American, and perhaps naturally lemon scented.

_Oh yeah, I guess I can glamour vampires too…_

"I have no idea what the hell you're talkin bout." she drawled dryly, but it was just a front, inside, the young woman was terrified. She had no idea what was going on or why.

"This is not a fucking game." He swore darkly and sped close to her, not giving her an inch of space.

Tara rolled her eyes; she knew she was in for a very long night.


	4. Wear The Black Dress

Shrugging her shoulders she plainly replied.

"I don't know how to answer yo crazy ass questions."

He crossed his arms intensely glaring into her. His body thrummed with anticipation as her heat and scent nearly drowned him.

The strained silence that descended between them confounded Tara. The air was so thick with sensual tension that she could practically taste it on her tongue.

There had been interest in her eyes along with a healthy dose of trepidation but the vampire could plainly see that she wanted him just as much – or more than he wanted her. The problem was he didn't know how he was going to reach her.

He felt Tara was at war with herself; despite the weariness in her eyes, he also saw within her a fiery, sensual animal that was desperately clawing for freedom. She was an enigma, a puzzle, one Eric was anxious to solve.

He summoned Pam; in a speedy flash she was in the entrance awaiting his orders. Although they spoke to each other in Swedish, it was obvious to Tara that she was the subject of their conversation.

"So Cupcake is Aether...What the fuck is an Aether and why does Paul Di Arezzo have such a hard on for her?" Pam drawled apathetically even with her foreign accent.

Eric calculatingly paced the room; glancing at Tara from time to time. He hated not having the answer to his progeny's questions. He thought, if only Godric would have told him more over the phone. But his maker emphasized that he would only speak to him in person.

"We're leaving tonight, and going to Godric's in New Orléans."

Pam was momentarily staggered, "So we're running?" She questioned.

Fleeing was unlike her Sire. At the same time, she was thrilled at the chance to see Godric; it had been decades since her last visit.

"Never..." He snapped. "I was summoned; I asked Godric the same question you just asked me."

"What about Ginger, must we drag her along?" Pam knew better than to question her maker in a situation like this. But this 'move' was a big inconvenience to her. She had exotic dancer auditions this week.

"Of course not, send Ginger home and then we're leaving." He flicked his hand, giving Pam the signal to leave the room.

Eric was hushed while he fumbled through papers on his desk. He grabbed a few folders placing them in a briefcase. Being attacked, her bosses private conversations and erratic behavior made Tara a nervous wreck. She wondered why the vampire patrons seemed so interested in her anyway, more than any other human at the bar. Could sense something different about her?

_But what is it?_

Tara knew the confession Eric made under her hypnosis was significant. She struggled to comprehend how she was able to glamour him. She was always told to beware of their glamour powers.

The Norse man heard Ginger's car starting up and knew the loyal, but trying woman was finally on her way home. He sauntered towards Tara who was nervously squirming on the black leather sofa. He held his hand to her; and she took hold of him as she stood to her feet.

Standing face to face, his eyes sealed onto hers. He leaned in close, savoring the wonderful feeling of her warmness. It radiated off her body. He anticipated she would back away but was pleasantly surprised when she did not. He smirked slightly; her elevating heartbeat expressed to him her anxiety. Still, she refused him any response.

"It's time to go Tara."

Tara slumped down in the front seat of Eric's black Porsche. She now realized Ginger was long gone and she was all alone... with him.

After a few long moments she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, where the fuck are we goin?"

"New Orléans." He dryly replied.

"New Orléans! Well, that's just fuckin peachy!" She snapped irately, pissed off that her human coworker was sent away without her knowledge.

Tara heaved a troubled sigh and gazed out the window. "Can I at least go home and get a change of clothes?"

"We haven't the time; besides, that's all been arranged."

Tara huffed her disapproval and sunk even lower into her seat.

A little over two hours passed when Eric pulled into a gas station. A white, two-door Mercedes-Benz pulled in right behind, Pam jumped out of that car. The two began to converse in Swedish while pumping gas.

The vampires spoke so low, Tara eavesdropping was useless, she could not hear anything. As she got out of the car to stretch her legs, Eric and Pam halted their conversation.

Tara scowled at them." I don't speak Swedish, so you can carry on," she walked towards the filling stations restroom.

She used the facilities and took a moment to see herself in the mirror. Taking a look at her neck, she was relieved to have no wounds from her attack. In the sink, the tap dripped and even though the water did not look the best, she was so thirsty, she did not care. After washing her hands thoroughly, she used her hands as a cup and began drinking from the faucet.

Once her dry mouth was somewhat quenched she wiped her hands and face with a paper towel. After that she reapplied her lip gloss, put her hair in a high ponytail and exited. Eric and Pam both sat in their cars, patiently waiting for her.

Eric sped down the interstate, like he's being chased, merging in and out of traffic. In effort to take her mind off his fitful driving she reached for the radio dial and turned it on. Nothing but country and classic rock music stations were in range. She was hoping for some jazz, but settled for the classic rock.

Eric did not seem to mind her actions; his eyes focused on the road. Another hour and a half pass and Tara could feel her eyelids becoming unbearably heavy. Fidgeting in her seat, she desperately struggled to stay awake. She made out a fuzzy three am on the dashboards digital clock and wanted very much to be home.

She turned her gaze to Eric. He drove with one hand gripping the steering wheel, his mint hued eyes glaring straight ahead.

She tried her best to fight it, but before long, Tara was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

I felt lucky being witnesses to such beauty. Her long lashes fluttered against her high cheeks, her body curled up in my heated leather seat as she slumbered.

It was a struggle keeping my eyes on the road. There was a mix of minx and innocents that pulled me in and made me want to rip her apart; while all the while protecting her from the world. My fascination with her still confounded me. My idle hand wanted to roam, but I fought back my craving to touch her. I dared not interrupt her peaceful rest for my selfish wants.

Moreover, I wouldn't know where to start my exploration of that incredible body. I could spend hours running my fingers and mouth all over every blessed inch of that woman.

I can say with absolute authority that there is no part of Tara that is not a wonder to behold. Fuck, she's wicked and divine.

If not for my Sire's orders to leave Shreveport, I would have gladly taken her to my cottage in Winston Parrish, few people know of it and it is more secure than Fort Knox.

Before our hasty departure, I'd made a call to my personal stylist in Chicago; she made the arrangements with her connection in New Orléans, everything I ordered would arrive via express delivery. I have no doubt that I got her size right; I've studied her body, like priest study the bible. Unquestionably, she would look sexy in everything I picked out for her.

I drive faster; dawn is quickly approaching, all the while visualizing her wrapping her arms around me, smothering me with sweet kisses, thanking me for surprising her with such pretty things. I'd ask her to model the panties first. She'd happily oblige, prancing around while I lay on our bed.

She'd eye my cock twitching with need, but pretend to take no notice of it. I'm unable to restrain myself for long and through my own raging lust; I'd rip off the thin lacy material. She would scold me while I insincerely ask for her forgiveness. She'd hesitate on her willingness to absolve me until I offer to buy her a dozen more.

Regrettably, this state of affairs was something even I can't handle alone. As a warrior, I know when to retreat and gather reinforcements. And as Sheriff of Area five, it's my duty to ascertain as much information as possible about all the vampires who reside here.

Paul Di Arezzo is unquestionably the oldest vampire in my area and has a ruthless reputation that precedes him. Arezzo is an AVL chancellor and the current enforcer, in charge of all the V –Feds in Louisiana, Mississippi and Georgia.

If a vampire is arrested and sentenced, he would carry out the 'torture' or 'the true death'; sentence with pleasure. He was just as brutal, if not more, with humans who were charged with crimes against vampires.

Most of the idiots on the AVL council have no idea that Paul has no interest in equal rights for vampires. Even fewer realized his hunger for more control over the vampire hierarchy. But, I've always known that he'd do whatever it takes to acquire it.

It's crucial for me to find out how my Tara played into his twisted fucking plans for power.

* * *

><p>Tara was gently awakened when the hum of the engine stilled. Her drowsy eyes peered up at Eric as he opened the car door for her.<p>

"What time is it?" She drew herself up and out of the car taking hold of Eric's waiting hand.

"It's five thirty-seven am, follow me."

Eric's Porsche is parked next to Pam's Benz in a vast driveway with several other fancy, modern and vintage cars. The two walked side by side. Tara rubbed her eyes, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Whose house is this?" She asked gawking at the huge, snow colored antebellum style mansion.

"The King of Louisiana", he coolly responded.

At the door the couple was greeted by an older woman dressed in a classic housekeepers black and white uniform. Tara was relieved to see another human and so she smiled kindly at her. The woman gave her a warm smile back in return.

"Would you like to go to ground with me?" Eric asked hoping she was weary in her unfamiliar surroundings and wanted to cling to him.

"You mean sleep in a coffin?" Tara hastily glances over at the maid, nervously wondering if she perceives her as his fang banger. "Hell No..!" She snapped, hoping her angry comeback was convincing to the housekeeper.

"Perhaps, I could join you in a vampire friendly room." He added.

"A vampire friendly room..?" Tara scoffed. Unsure of what that meant, she whinnied, "I'm tired and the sun is coming up. Now get your naughty vampire ass in a coffin, I don't want you to get crispy on account of me, she assumed he needed to go to ground now or suffer the results. I'll take my chances in the king's palace."

"Very well..."He takes her hand in his and lifts it to his mouth." We shall meet at dusk then", he says before pressing his lips to her knuckles. Her concern for his well-being, took him by surprise and he smiled. She was right after all; he could feel his energy diminishing. Still, the vampire wished he had more time to sway her; he did not want to leave her side. "Cathy, please show Tara to her quarters."

"Yes Mr. Northman," The pleasant woman replied. Eric sped away. A sense of accomplishments reigned with in. Stage one of his mission was complete; the woman who was full of surprises was safe from Paul.

Tara was in awe of her surroundings. The foyer was triple the size of her apartment; she could only imagine how immense the entire house was. She followed the salt and pepper headed woman up the wide and lengthy set of stairs and down a hallway that seemed to go on forever. A very tall, muscular man with dark, collar length hair and full beard stood at the last door on the left.

"Alcide, this is Tara. Need I remind you of your orders? "She questioned firmly.

"I got it Cat; All I have to do is stand by the damn door and call you if she needs anything."

Cathy said nothing more, leaving Alcide and Tara in the hall. He smiled flirtatiously at her, eying her from head to toe. Tara thought he was cute besides his constant nostril flaring. She chuckled inside, because Sam used to do the same thing when they dated. After Cathy was a good distance away, Alcide whispered making his already deep voice sound baritone.

"Hey, if there is anything you need, give me a shout, but my orders are to lock you up in this room until the fangers wake up tonight."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "God damn it... Is all this necessary?" She muttered to herself.

Alcide gave no response as he pulled a key from his jeans pocket, unlocked and opened the door. Tara gasped at the site of her room; the lavish room was enormous. After the man shut the door and Tara heard it lock, she went on to explore.

She walked across the vast room to the curtains and pulled them apart. The huge window had a lovely view and she noticed a little ledge wide enough for her to stand on. She tried to open the window, but it would not open; like it was bolted shut.

If she broke the glass the big burley man would come in after her and who knows how many body guards are in a King's house.

There was no escape out if she wanted. Calling 911 is useless. So the pretty woman decided to stay put until she could figure something out.

She continued her exploration and opened the big double door on the right side of the room. It was the bathroom. But it was no ordinary bathroom, it was enormous. It had a beautiful Venetian design with a marble shower, an enormous tub equipped with jets, a commodious, well-lit vanity with mirrors for viewing every angle.

She wandered back across the room and peaked through the peephole. The burly man was seated in front of the door across the hall and talking on his cell.

She dug her cellular out of her pocket. It displayed two missed calls, one from Lettie, the other, Lafayette. Tara plopped down on the plush king size bed; she tossed and turned, pondering if she should call either of them.

She set the phone down on the nightstand.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara<strong>

No way I'm gonna drag them into my shit. What could they do anyway?

I found a remote to the flat screen TV mounted on the wall. After flicking through the two hundred channels the king has, my mind roamed into the uncertainty that awaited me at sunset.

My deliberating mind instantly became troubled.

I take a look at myself in the mirror; I certainly look a little bushed.

Hell, who am I kidding, I look worn the fuck out. I need to sleep, gather my strength and senses. And during the day was the safest time to sleep in a house full of vampires.

As comfy as my prison-room is I just can't unwind. I went back into the bathroom and explored a little more. In the medicine cabinet was an unopened box of sleep aid. Eric came to mind, he said he had everything arranged.

I took two pills and was asleep within fifteen minutes.

I dreamt my crazy ass dream again; I never put much thought into the bizarre dream until now. Would if my dreams were lost memories of a past life or maybe images of things to come?

It was a little after four in the afternoon when I woke up. Placed neatly on the night stand was a little black envelope, sealed with red wax. I know damn well that envelope was not there before. Nor was the fruit basket I see on top of the mini fridge.

I freaked out cause I didn't hear shit, but obviously someone was in here. Damn, those pills must have knocked my ass out. It's all good; it was a well needed rest. Now I feel raring to go. I opened the envelope inside was a little white card, all it said was…

'Wear the black dress'

Not sure of what to make of the wacky ass note. For the moment, I ignore it and go to the mini fridge. I grab one of the many bottles of water inside, while noticing the refrigerator is packed with little bags of tasty candies, nuts, chips and cracker snacks. The fancy little fridge also has mini bottles of juice, soda and alcohol beverages.

But my nerves are still shot; I had no appetite, and was not in the mood for a cocktail, so off to the restroom for a quick shower. I made sure to lock the door behind me; I didn't want anyone walking in.

I turn on the light and instantly notice all these items placed tidily on the marble counter.

Crazy thing is none of this stuff was here when I first arrived. Now I see Chanel make-up brushes, Bare Minerals loose powder, MAC lip -gloss, Lancôme mascara and eyeliner, all of which complement and match my complexion.

I couldn't help myself, and I was smiling from ear to ear.

The bathroom is stocked with the necessary toiletries, and included, shampoo, conditioner, lotions, and deodorant. I noticed everything was unscented and there was no perfume or body spray.

Well fuck me; Eric really does adore my natural scent. I find that fact odd and flattering at the same time. And then the wacky note starts to make sense. Somewhere in this room is a black dress that he wants me to wear. I think I wanna wear it too. I unlock the bathroom door and make a mad dash across to the other side of the room.

I swing open the double doors of the closet. The closet was empty before I went to sleep, but not anymore. Inside, several articles of clothing hung tidily on fancy hangars. First thing I notice was this kick ass black leather Michael Kors jacket. By far; it is the coolest jacket I'd ever laid eyes on. If someone had told me to describe the perfect jacket, the jacket I was holding would have fit that description, no doubt about it.

I put it on. I'll be damned; the sonofabitch fits me!

The next article is a black Armani dress, by the looks of it; it is a bit short for my liking, but the material felt incredible. When I tried it on all my worries disappeared. The dress is arm's length; it showed off the right amount of cleavage and dipped dangerously low in the back. Not to mention it fit seamlessly.

On the ground below the black dress inside a large Louis Vuitton duffle bag are a Gucci shoe box and a Nike shoe box.

I hold up a pair of three-inch, shiny black Gucci pumps, and size seven. The blue and black Air Jordan, high tops, with a pair of white Nike ankle socks inside are size seven too.

I wonder how he knows my size.

On a wooden hanger is a white Christian Dior vintage T- shirt. Next to the T, a pair of True Religion jeans, I try them on; both fit me like a glove.

I look above on the top shelf of the closet. Inside the fancy Gucci sack is a black and gold clutch style hand bag, inside, a jewelry box with a pair of gold rose petal earrings, with matching necklace and bracelet. Next to the Gucci bag, a pink Victoria Secrets bag, inside, a black panty and bra set.

I just can't get over the fact that everything fits perfectly. All the tags were removed, but I know this stuff is more expensive than anything I could ever afford.

How could I repay him?

Well, I know how he'd like for me too. I giggle like a little girl. I tried to stop it, but couldn't help myself. I got a stupid ass grin on my face and it's all because of Eric –vampire- Northman.

I think for a moment, and then realize that he owes me. I didn't get a chance to get my stuff before we ran off. Besides, it's because I work at his bar that I'm running anyway.

So yeah, he sort of owes me.

Oh damn it to hell, it's not his fault Paul is crazy. Eric had my back and everyone there at Fangtasia did too… So do I owe him?

Jeez, I'll just wear the black dress and give him all the other stuff back when we leave tonight. Ah well, minus the leather jacket, and call it even.

The hell with a shower, I eat a snack, have a glass of wine and made myself a hot, unscented bubble bath.

I have a feeling tonight I'm going to meet the King of Louisiana, and I plan on looking worthy.

Just a few more hours until twilight, and its official; I've become a fang teaser.


	5. Relatively Speaking

**TARA**

I place my cell, lip-gloss, ID, and the five hundred dollars I made the other night in the Gucci purse. The bag was on the list of things I planned on returning, but I need it to carry my things tonight.

Next, I place my worn clothes, and my new jacket into the duffel bag. I decide to give back the jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes, so I leave them the way I found them.

For no good reason I decide to take a picture of myself and send it to cousin Laffy. After that, I look out the peephole. The big fellow is still out there.

Suddenly my phone rings. I jumped for joy cause it was Laffy. I press the green talk button. I don't get a chance to say hello before I hear...

"Damn Hookah, you look hot!"

I'm chuckling as I put him on speaker phone. That way I could carry on with the vain admiration of myself.

"Thanks Laf" It was good to hear his voice, but I wanted to see the look on his face too.

"Shreveport is sho treating yo ass well. That jewelry is the real deal. And is that an Armani dress you got on?"

"Why yes it is..." It didn't surprise me that Lafayette knew the dress was a designer. He keeps up with all the latest fashions.

"What kind of gig you workin, and can I get a hook up?" I knew he'd ask this and I still wasn't ready to tell him. "Promise this is between you and me. Whatever you do don't tell Lettie Mae."

"Oh shit, this sounds juicy…"He said slowly, "Lemme take a sip of my drank..." he slurped loud in my ear.

I take a deep breath and say it... "I'm workin at Fangtasia…"

"Say what now!?..." He coughed.

"I make six hundred dollars a week plus a few hundred in tips and I earn every penny."

With mocking in his tone he replied, "Hold on hookah...You, Ms. Tara Mea - I -hate- vampires -Thornton is working at Fangtasia?"

"Well, yeah... was kinda my last resort. Nobody and I mean nobody would hire me. It was goin well for me too."

"Very well by the looks of you; that bad ass dress cost twelve hundred dollars."

I shouldn't have taken a sip of water, cause all of it flew outta my mouth and all over the vanity. I ran to the bathroom to get a towel and started dabbing it up. I figured my dress may have cost one or two hundred dollars. But goddamn, Eric had to buy me a dress that cost more than I paid for my last car.

"Still there heffa… Don't be pressin mute on me..."

I continued to dab up the water. I didn't say a word; I wanted to hear what La-La' had to say about what I just told him. Depending on his reaction, I may keep the rest to myself.

"I know you Tara Mea and you ain't spending that type of dough on no clothes. And ya said the job 'was' goin good. So how you fuck it up?"

Damn, my cousin knows me too all too well. But that was the old Tara… "I ain't quit, and no way Eric gonna fire me."

"Good to hear, sound like a good gig. Now tell me, who bought you that bangin ass dress?"

"Well, my boss did." I cringed at my admission.

"Vampire Eric..." His surprised tone confirmed how messed up it was.

"Yeah…" It sounded strange hearing Lafayette say his name. Until now Eric was my little, well big secret. Our 'relationship' and I use the term loosely, was surreal. Now I had to acknowledge it.

"Sugar –daddy- Eric," He practically sang." Now this shit is startin to make sense."

"It's not like that, I ain't fuckin him. I'm no fang banger." I reassured only myself. There was no convincing Laffy if his mind was made up.

"Not yet." He chuckled way too hard for my liking. I heard the click of his lighter, I knew he was lighting up a fat ass joint.

"Not ever! He bought me a few things because of a situation I'm in." More self-encouragement...

He inhaled, "A situation huh, so that's what the 'was goin well' is all about…" No doubt about it, Lafayette Reynolds is the sharpest knife on the table.

"Don't leave me hangin Tara Mea, what's this 'situation' all about."

I just didn't know how to tell him the rest. No matter what I said, it was gonna sound crazy as hell so I took a deep breath and just spit it all out.

"Lafayette, for some strange reason I smell really good to vampires. My boss Eric, Pam and other vampires flirt with me constantly, other vampires just stare a lot, trying to figure me out, and last night this one crazy ass vampire attacked me."

"A vampire attacked you..! Did the son of a bitch drink ya blood!?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"No, but he went all wild and almost choked me to death, now I'm here in New Orléans at the Kings house."

"Back up. You got attacked on the job last night and you ran away to New Orléans? Sounds like ya ass quit to me, not that I blame ya... And who the fuck is King?"

"Lafayette, for the hundredth time, I didn't quit. Eric and I left together. He's a vampire Sheriff and I guess when vampires get out of line they have to tell the King. The vampire that attacked me had all the other vampires scared shit-less so Eric brought me here. "

"Oh, hell naw, that's all types of fucked up!" He sounded very worried making me realize I should be more worried than I am.

"I know. I've been locked in a room all day waiting for Eric and the King to tell me what the fucks next."

"I'll tell you what the fucks next, bring ya narrow ass home or I'm commin ta get ya. Fuck it, give me the Kings address, I'm on my way."

There is no way my kin getting mixed up in whatever I got myself into.

"No La-La, I can handle this. I just wanted you to know I 'm alright."

He let out an apologetic sigh. "I've been busy workin doubles this week. Terry dun ran off somewhere. Imma call you everyday now, and if you don't answer, I'll show up. I know where you live tramp."

"Fine by me, I'll be back in Shreveport tomorrow."

"Cool, in the meantime, sounds like Sheriff sugar daddy got ya back." He started crackin up at himself. I wish I could've smacked his bald head.

"He ain't my sugar daddy, fool! And don't worry bout me cuzz, I'll be fine."

"I know you tough girl, but that don't mean I won't go 'Blade' on they ass."

I chuckled, picturing Laffy with black shades on yielding a sword.

"Talk to you tomorrow, Lafayette, loves you."

"Loves you more Tara Mae..."

After my much-needed chat with Laff, I realized I'd forgotten to ask how everyone was doing. It's been three months since I left. And working at Fangtasia this month has made the time fly. Hell, I doubt if anyone but Lafayette even gives a damn how I'm doing.

Doesn't really matter anymore, I got my life now.


	6. Vesica Pisces

She looked out at the sun as it drowned in the horizon, knowing it would not be long. She smiled a cheerful smile, took a seat and waited for Eric. She could hear the key being inserted in the lock. She straightened formally in her seat, thinking to herself as the tall, creamy skinned man winsomely sauntered his way towards her.

_He always walks in like he owns the goddamn place!_

The undisclosed besotted woman smiled confidently at the handsome vampire. His shirt hugged his chest and biceps closely, with a gleam in his eyes and the most tastefully dirty smile she'd ever seen. Eric was making Tara's mind consider things she didn't want to consider.

The vampire cursed himself. She is a cascade of supple brown skin that glowed beneath the lights. The glowing skin on her face made her look so much younger than her age. She was a sight to behold. Her sultry eyes half-mast. They looked upon each other as if witnessing one of the seven wonders.

"Thank you for the nice dress and everything else Eric," She said humbly, truly appreciative of the provisions Eric had taken, for her safety. She questioned if her gratitude would be enough for his trouble. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking. He had the most expressive eyes Tara had ever seen. Undoubtedly he expected a little more than just a thank you.

Tara took a deep breath as she rose from her seat and closed the space between them. The vampire is so tall. Even in her three-inch stilettos; she still had to stand on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck. She held him closely in a firm, tender embrace.

He steadied himself. Her actions sent bolts of pleasure into his core. His body, a wall of solid muscle, reacted to the affections he had longed to receive from the beautiful woman. His trousers became unbearably tight as he fought back his primitive impulses.

"Eric Northman, you're supposed to say you're welcome."

The way she said his name, no woman had ever made him feel so virile, so desirable. Emerald eyes lustful gazed over her petite frame.

"I've never looked upon anything as breathtaking as you, Tara Thornton." His words made her feel, so special, so chaste.

The attraction was clear to the both of them. He knew they shared more than just physical attraction. And as much as she tried to contest it, she felt it too.

He smelled her hair, just before she abruptly broke their embrace. He leaned in to kiss her. But Tara turned her head away.

"Kyssa mig..." A raspy growl escaped his throat; he felt a rush of excitement as he seized her mouth hungrily, tasting her sweet tongue.

His fangs involuntarily flicked. She pulled away and set her gaze on them. He gazed back at her enthralled by her curious appraisal. She surprised him by touching his fangs with her fingertips. She was no longer startled or inhibited by the site of Eric's daggers. She brushed kisses onto the vampires' deadly, heart-shaped incisors. Eric knew she had no idea how incredibly arousing it was for a vampire to be kissed that way.

An abrupt knock on the door caused Tara to jump. She expected to see the housekeeper or the guard, but was surprised to see Pam. The sultry vampire opened the door uninvited.

"Godric sent me..." She announced dryly as she moseyed into the room, wearing an extravagant, and form-fitting, red satin dress, her long golden hair curled and pinned up in a fashionable style.

She took notice of Tara and approved. "Lookin good Cupcake…" She winked an eye.

"Ditto…" Tara replied with a giggle, she'd given up on Pam ever calling her by her name.

Eric had heard her approach long before she tapped on the door. He thought his nosy child had come to eavesdrop outside his door.

"Very well, give us a moment." He clipped, annoyed that she had interrupted his intimate moment with Tara...

Pam gave her eyes a brief roll in response and began stalking back and forth in the room.

"Get out!" Eric crudely dismissed her.

Pam stormed out cursing him as she did. The door slammed loudly behind her. The tranquil and sensual vampire Tara was just kissing had vanished. Now, the Viking warrior stood in front of her, ready to continue protecting her.

"We were followed the moment we left Fangtasia; Paul sent wolves to track you."

Her eyes narrowed, showing her displeasure. But she did not speak; she did not know what to say. She wanted to be strong for herself and for Eric, but she was scared. Tara only knew how to run from her troubles.

"Do not worry; my father's house is very secure. And I will never let Paul touch you again." He spoke firmly.

Tara had no doubt he meant what he said, still her heart lay heavy with fear. She realized what he said and asked.

"Your father is the King?"

He nodded. He had left out that detail, and this raised more questions.

Her head titled to the side. "How old are you Eric?"

"I stop counting after a thousand..." He turned his gaze towards the door, his Sire was summoning him, but he was not ready to go.

"...That was several decades ago." He finished.

Tara's butterfly lashes blink rapidly, captivated, as she looked upon Eric's face, a face that has not changed in over a thousand years.

"My father is growing impatient with me..."

She held his hand. "Is he summoning you like you do Pam?"

He nodded again.

She wondered what if felt like to summon, to be summoned. A trace of a smile sweeps her lips.

"Tell me more please?" She asked.

He was more than willing to oblige.

"A maker can always summon their progeny. Sometimes we can feel what the other is feeling, especially when under distress or pleasure. It becomes weaker with time, but never fully goes away."

"Do you think the King felt what just happened with us?"

He confirmed her question with a simple nod and again he peered towards the door. Tara's cheeks began to burn.

"We must go to him."

She grabbed her purse and walked ahead of him. Hungrily his eyes ran over Tara's lithe frame. He gazed unblinkingly as her heels clicked and her hips swayed hypnotically down the hall.

"I was beginning to think you were ignoring me son." Godric said as the couple reached the bottom of the marble set of stairs. When Godric had awakened for the evening, his curiosity ran wild. He sought to meet the woman who cast such a fragrant scent though out his home.

"Aldrig far..." Eric promised as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

An adolescent looking male, shorter in stature with neatly cut brown tresses, stood straight and relaxed. He appeared to be no more than sixteen or seventeen. The teen-aged gentleman was outfitted in a white, loosely fit, button up shirt and black tailored slacks.

He can't be the King and Eric's father, could he?

"Tara this is Godric, my father, the King of Louisiana." Eric proudly announces.

_Now, I definitely have a million questions to ask them both before I go. But for now, I cordially shake his hand and sincerely tell him that I am honored to meet a real king._

"It is an honor to meet you as well Tara." The ancient vampire felt Tara's blast of warmth and the distinct aroma of a land that no longer exist. His ancient home of Gaul, modern day France.

"Tara, I hope you don't mind, but I need to ask you to be game for an experiment." His baby blue eyes beamed with sincerity; to her, his smile was the most human like out of all the vampires she had met. And bizarrely she felt comfortable in his presence.

Perhaps it was because he looked so youthful. Tara wondered what his life as a vampire who looked like child was like. Centuries passing, everything altering, aging, and changing, while he remained eternally youthful… The way Eric looked upon him with such admiration was endearing to the dark-skinned woman. She was in awe of Godric. He certainly had the presence and grace of a King.

Eric could feel his Sire's delight and his desire for Tara. But Eric was not worried; Godric was a master at self-control. He valued humans like no other vampire and he would never harm any human. The fair-haired man was positive that Tara had an effect on all vampires; the older vampires are more drawn to her than the younger ones. He knew his father had guessed the same.

"Okay...I- I mean, yes your majesty." The nervous woman agreed. The night was still young and Eric had plenty of time to get her back to Shreveport.

"Please call me Godric and follow me to the library."

Tara shadowed behind as she took in all the splendor of Godric's home. The antique arts, rare pottery, lavish furniture, even the fixtures were magnificent. Everything was spotless and well maintained. The library was a grand room with mahogany wood shelves, with hundreds of books. In the center of the spacious room was a large circular table.

Pam was seated with a notebook in front of her; she was shopping on-line and checking the security cameras at Fangtasia.

Next to Pam sat a cute, human woman, she looked to be in her early thirties, with shoulder length, brunette mane and stunning cerulean eyes. Dressed in black, she had a pile of books in front of her and a pair of spectacles in her hand. The cherub faced woman sat next to an attractive, pale, scruffy face vampire with jet black curly locks and icy, silver blue eyes. He wore a black button up shirt, and an impish smirk on his face. She whispered in his ear and he playfully pecked her on the cheek.

On the other side of Pam was another human. She is stunningly beautiful, olive-skinned and Asian. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties and dressed in black. The heart faced woman had alluring slanted eyes and her long onyx ringlets fell down her back. Seated next to her, in a form-fitting white T-shirt, a gorgeous, bald, muscular, black vampire, he had the most sensual hazel eyes. The dark-skinned vampire and the Asian woman smiled charmingly at one another, her palm placed firmly in his.

Godric breaks the silence, "Tara, please allow me to introduce you to my progeny's." Before Godric could finish, the man with the scruffy face and black curly hair rose from his seat. "Hello Tara." She notices his distinguish British accent as he does so.

"This is Franklin Mott; I met him over three hundred years ago in the 'Great Northern War." Godric explains.

"Fighting against the Swede's…" Eric irately murmured. He was not pleased when Franklin became Godric's charge. For over seven hundred years it had been he and Godric, back then, he did not think that would ever change.

Godric places his hand on Eric's broad shoulder, "There will be none of that my child, that is all behind us now. Your brother Franklin was a brave captain in the navy. He would not leave any of his men behind on that sinking ship. Because of him over thirty men lived to see their families again; which brings me to Eggs..."

The fetching black man rose from his chair. He stood practically as tall as Eric. He nods to Tara and bows to Godric.

Franklin interrupts, "Godric, must you call him that; I know you gave him that little nickname, but really..."

With his thick British accent, it did not sound as rude as it actually was.

"Very well Franklin, I met Benedict Talley during the Civil War. He was a union solider fighting bravely in the Army of the Potomac. I met him one fateful night in the fields. He carried several of his wounded soldiers to safety when he got shot. He saved all six of his comrades and single handily killed over a dozen confederates. While Eggs was just a baby vampire I became King of Louisiana and I knew the days of the great battlefield warriors had come to an end."

The eternally youthful Sire proudly gazed upon all three of his progeny's. It was rare to have them all under one roof.

"That brings me to my enchantress friends; this is Nora Gainesboro and Naomi Lin." He motioned towards the two human females, "I've known these women for a long time. So don't be fooled Tara," A playful smile emerges from his child like face. "They are a lot older than they appear."

Both women stood, dressed in the same long sleek black dress and colored gems, which hung from there neck on a long gold link necklace. With a look in their eyes that radiated with joy, they graciously beamed at Tara. They gazed perceptively at the dark-skinned woman as if they already knew her.

"Welcome Tara," they both said in unison.

Naomi gave Eggs a quick sweet kiss on the lips before she briskly neared the door. Nora merrily stated, "We'll be right back Godric," The two enchantresses left the room.

The King had already won Tara's respect. His attitude and treatment of humans pleased her. She never believed vampires could be this way. Tara thought vampires got off on being intimidating and downright scary.

Godric stood at the table, "Tara, I would like to begin my experiment. I will ask my progeny's and my grand progeny to tell us what you smell like to them. Is that alright with you?"

"Alrighty then..." Tara politely obliged. She was curious about her aroma and why vampires seemed so drawn to her and so far his little experiment seemed harmless.

He motioned at Pam, "Good, Pamela, I shall start with you."

She lightly shut her notebook and joined the conversation, "Cupcake, smells like my favorite perfume Shalini." Pam drawled indifferently.

"How about you Benedict, What did you smell when Tara walked in?"

"I could have sworn I smelled all the things I enjoyed in my human days, an autumn day in the apple orchard, fresh cinnamon and nutmeg."

Franklin chimed in, "She smells like freshly roasted almonds and sweet tobacco, but how can that be?"

"That's because she's Aether." Nora declared as she and Naomi returned with their hands full of items. "And smelling like ones fondest memories or wildest desires is the signature of her presence."

Naomi pulls a lavish Oriental rug back to reveal a huge symbol drawn on the dark mahogany wood floor. The symbol was a large white chalk drawn ring, within the sphere, two circles that overlapped one another. Tara gasps, her palm slapped her chest. She had seen that symbol before. She was born with the strange mark in the center of her chest.

"May I see the Vesica Pisces birthmark on your chest?" Nora politely asked.

Stunned, Tara began to stutter, "How did you… I mean… what you are talkin about."

"Your birthmark is the symbol of balance, nature and spirit." Nora stated.

"Please Nora, enlighten us," Godric was curious and Nora was not making sense to him.

Nora opened a very antique looking book and placed it in front of him. Tara stood by Godric as he sat and peered at the book. In the age-old book was a picture of a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Tara. The shapely, dark nude figure hovered above a large body of water and on her chest, the same birthmark as Tara. In the background a solar eclipse was in the sky. The young barmaid briefly reminisced on a time when her mother told her a solar eclipse occurred the day she was born.

As the group observed pictures of statues, effigies, and symbols from every culture in human history. All worshiped Aether and believe there was an entity that protected and preserved the earths balance, a controller of all four elements. The book contained ancient symbols and scriptures written in Egyptian, Aramaic, Sumerian, Greek, Gaulish, even Hebrew. Godric observed a drawing of his tribal water symbol in the book and fondly recalled the day he got the sacred symbol tattooed on his arm.

Tara read a few verses that were in English, "It says here, one becomes Aether because of the day they are born?" Tara questioned skeptically, still incapable of grasping it all.

"Implausibly simple I know. An Aether is a female born the very second the celestial bodies are perfectly aligned." Nora explained, "You've lived many times before, but every few hundred years you return to earth and reincarnate. That is why you have no recollection of who you are."

With her arms crossed Tara skeptically probes Nora for answers. "How do you two know all of this?" She wanted Nora to be wrong about her. She did not want to be Aether, whatever Aether is.

"Naomi and I are natural-born witches; we both have the gift of telepathy, that's how I knew about your birthmark." She answers while lighting white candles.

Trying to mask her incredulity with sarcasm she quipped. "So you chicks fly around on brooms, with black cats, stirring cauldrons and stuff."

Naomi chuckled at Tara's sass, "It's true, we like the color black, the void of color represents darkness. Many fear darkness, since in the darkness lay the unknown, the uncertain. However, if you take a moment to notice, our entire planet and solar system is surrounded by darkness. When we close our eyes to dream, we are left with a vast darkness, a magnificent backdrop for our dreams, fantasies and desires."

Nora adds. "A witch practices magic rituals that can be focused for many various effects. We and a few hundred women are natural witches and Tara, you are our elemental tap. You are Aether, a Goddess, a protector." The brunettes, aqua colored eyes began to swell with tears; her sentiments overwhelmed her, she was talking to her long-lost queen.

"Pull yourself together..." Tara scoffed at the woman's emotional display. Nora quickly wipes her fallen tears away.

"You are ruler of the key element that sustains all life… water, "Naomi finished Nora's thoughts, as she continued to light red candles in the room.

"But vampires don't need water," Tara countered and set her gaze on Eric, she now wondered if his attraction to her was just a result of all the hoopla.

"True..." Nora sniffled. "But you control all life-sustaining liquids that include blood, the life source for all vampires, thus your connection to them also..."

Naomi placed several hand-sized black and white stones on the white chalk lines of the outer circle.

"...And once the ritual is complete all four elements, including blood will belong to you, they will be yours to command."

Naomi places a large glass bowl of water and a small mirror inside the bowl of water into the center of the circle. "We will usher you Aether, evoking your dormant spirit."

The whole room was silent; Eric, Pam, Franklin and Eggs sat back intensively in their seat as Godric stood and approached the every so reticent Tara.

"Tara, how are you feeling about all of this?" Godric thoughtfully asked. He was fascinated, a feeling long-lost to the ancient being.

"To be honest with you, I don't fucking believe it..." Besides her odd dreams, she never recalled feeling different or special in any way. Now there is a room full of people calling her a deity. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I understand your wariness. But I must tell you, the man who attacked you, Paul. He and I are close to the same age and we share similar past, but unlike me, he refuses to evolve. He was once an explorer and world-renowned scholar. Now, he is a zealous, shrewd, predator who may know more about you than you know about yourself. He will try to procure you. I believe he feels it is acceptable to own you against your will."

"Why Godric," the doe eyed woman was beyond scared, she was horrified. Paul was the scariest thing she had ever encountered, "Why does he want me, what can I do?"

"That is what Nora and Naomi will show you," Godric took his seat with the rest of the vampires, "Nora, Naomi, please continue..."

Nora dims the lights. Nothing but the flicker of the red and white candles shimmered around the spacious room surrounding the outer part of the ring. Naomi asked for Tara's hand. Tara hesitantly obliges. The Asian woman leads her to the center of the circle and swiftly jumps out of the ring. She and Nora drop to their knees, closing their eyes they chant while holding the gems firmly in there palms.

Tara straightaway feels a burst of energy surge through her body, knocking her off her feet. But she does not fall to the ground. She is levitating, just above the bowl of water Naomi had placed in the center of the circle. The effervescent visualizations of her recurrent dream started to blast her mind. Vibrant colors whip through her mind's eye. She feels hot electrical heat striking her veins like a lightning rod. At the same time cold water chills her flesh, an unseen wind, blows through her hair.

Terrified, the young woman screams and it instantly breaks whatever was happening. She falls hard to the ground, but quickly picks herself up and scrambles out of the circle into Eric's waiting arms. She sits on the blond vampire's lap, panting, still trying to understand what just happened.

"Tara, you must not be afraid, you must take your place as Aether." Nora encourages her, grabbing hold of Tara's hand. Tara jerked it away and yelled, "Back off Mary Poppins!" Tara grabs her purse from the table and prepares to bolt.

At that moment Alcide enters the room; Godric greets him and motions for him to take a seat at the round table.

"Must we have this mutt in here smelling up the place?" Franklin impolitely complains. He loathes wolves, especially Alcide, because of Godric's friendship with the pack leader.

Alcide growls menacingly at Franklin, his grumble is distinctly canine like. Alcide respected Godric, but it was in his nature to dislike vampires. However, since his pack was indebted to Godric. He vowed to loyally serve until that debt was paid. The British vampire smirks jubilantly at the snarling man. Tara stifles back a scream when she sees Alcide's eyes spark a bright glowing amber color.

_Holy shit, he's a werewolf! I gotta get the fuck outta here!_

"Silence Franklin or leave us," Godric mandated to his uncouth progeny. "The women need him, for Tara."

Naomi explained, "Yes, we need him so that Tara can see how a wolf's signature will look different from a human or vampire. As a telepath, reading minds is only a portion of your ability. You can feel emotions of different supernatural creatures. Wolf and Shifter portray emotions as well as color signatures. Vampires have a 'void' as their signature, and telepaths cannot read their mind. However, Aether can travel into the blankness, you have the power to not only read their minds; you can glamor vampires or anyone you wish."

Tara's cheeks start to burn. She gazed at Eric and those expressive bright green eyes, recalling how exhilarating it felt living in his mind. "I kinda knew I could do that."

Franklin burst into a hysterical laughter. The thought of the old Viking, being glamored by an unproven witch had him in stitches.

In a fraction of a second Godric is on the other side of the round table; scowling with disapproval at the curly-haired vampire. Upset and fed up with Franklin's rudeness, the King commands his child to leave and help Alcide's pack guard the perimeter.

Nora smirked with mischief at her rebellious vampire. Franklin constantly sought Godric's attention, good or bad. She watched adoringly as Franklin coolly saunters out of the room.

"Sorry Eric..." Tara mouths; realizing that he and Franklin must have a sibling rivalry.

Eric's face remained empty of emotion. He never allowed his younger brother to upset him. Only one thought lay on the vampire sheriff's mind. He longed to see his woman become the prevailing being she was destined to be.

"Never be sorry Tara Thornton, now stand in the circle."

"Hell no..!" Tara snaps. "This shit is fucking crazy. I come from crazy and this is by far worse."

Tara leaps from his lap and dashes out of the library, to the foyer and out of Godric's house.


	7. Fire Blood

It felt nice sitting on Eric's lap...

But he's got me fucked up if he thinks I'm gonna get back in that circle. And I told him so.

I don't wanna re-live my crazy ass dream in front of him. And I certainly don't want a room full of witches, vampires and a werewolf staring at me, like I'm the freak. So I hauled ass. I ran past a couple of big goons at the front door, across the full two acreages of property. I was off Godric's land and on the narrow road in no time. I was kind of surprised no one tried to stop me, considering all the fuss. No wolf guard, no wacky witches, no vampires, and no Eric.

What a relief.

I took the Gucci pumps off my aching feet and briskly walked barefoot on the grassland. I knew that New Orléans was south of Shreveport so I headed north. I called the information line and got the address to the nearest bus station. I almost crapped myself when the operator said it was twelve miles away. At least I had plenty of cash to catch a bus and get my ass home; I just have a helluva walk ahead of me to the bus station.

Outta nowhere I hear a voice echo.

'Aetheeeer...'

What the... I look around and no one is anywhere. I hear it again...

'Taraaaa...'

The sound is close. I hear the voice in my ear, like I'm listening to the voice with headphones on.

'Taraaaaa...'

That's when it hits me; the sound is in my head. It's that Nora chick and she starts with the bullshit...

"Aetheeeer, claim your place as our Supreme."

Blah -blah, blah. Her echoing voice becomes louder.

"Get the fuck outta my head!"

"Make me Aether, command your subject."

"Shut up -Shut up- Shut up!" I'm wailing. Good thing no one's around, I look fucking bonkers! And she taunts me some more.

"You can't because you have no control over your own powers."

I freak out and take off running. I run a few yards but soon I'm outta breath so I stop to catch it. I take another deep inhale and exhale. I hear the British and the Asian chick.

'Aetheeeer...Daughter of Isis... Elemental Goddess...'

The fresh air feels good on my tired lungs. I try shaking the voices outta my mind...

'Taraaaa...'

The voices are faint. I think I can block them out.

'Taraaaa'

The voices sound like only a whispered; I could barely make them out.

'Taraa...'

Yes, I can block it out. I just gotta...

I snap my eyes shut concentrating on the quietness that's actually around me. I take a deeper breath; I feel the breeze cooling my clammy skin. I inhale more air and empty all thoughts out of my mind. And just like that, the voices are gone.

Ha! Take that witches.

Okay, Tara Mea, stay calm and you'll be outta New Orléans in a few hours. After I've walked for several minutes, in the far distance I see the lights of a car. I put my thumb out and hope for the best. It's a truck. I waved my hands like crazy, begging for whoever is driving to stop. But the asshole slows down for a split second then speeds away, leaving a cloud of dust from the gravel in my eyes.

I hear a strange sound in the wooded area. Instantly, I get a very bad feeling. Something is coming up on me and fast. Not a second later, I get knocked off my feet and on my back. The whack is so hard it took my breath away. A big, glow-eyed beast is on me. It's a werewolf! The sharp claws of the creature are digging into the flesh of my shoulders and it hurts like hell. It's snarling and I'm screaming.

'Alcide..! Alcide! Get off of me!'

Three more glow- eyed animals creep out from the woods surrounding me.

"Alcide, get off me god damn you!"

I keep shouting, but the wolf wouldn't budge. The other wolves are barking, snarling, and all the sudden the big black wolf on top of me turns into a butt naked man who is not Alcide.

"Stop calling me that pussy Alcide…" The asshole slaps the hell outta my face, "I'm Cooter bitch!"

My face stings and my tooth cut the inside of my cheek; I can taste the blood oozing in my mouth. He grunts as he lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"You're cute, but I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

My face is staring right at his sweaty, butt -naked ass.

I punch the hell outta his sweaty back with my fist and shout out. "Put me down!"

"That's turnin me on hot chocolate." With that, I instantly quite myself and halt my defense.

Suddenly a truck pulls up and parks on the shoulder of the road; I could have sworn that was the same damn truck that just passed me.

"Here Cooter..." The driver is a chick and she tosses a pair of jeans out the window.

"Thanks Debbie..." He says, and catches the jeans with his free hand; the other hand is still on my ass.

He throws me into the truck bed. I land hard on my head. I pop up just in time to see a black minivan hauling ass down the road. Whoever it is, they ain't stopping. Everyone scrambles and leaps off the road. But one unlucky wolf is turned into road kill. I leap outta the truck bed and land hard on my back. My head is pounding, my back is aching, but I manage to find a bush to hide behind.

I look to see who's driving the car and straightaway I spot the nice housekeeper Cathy, she's slumped over the steering wheel knocked out from the crash. A tall teen-aged girl, with long red hair hops out of the car. Oddly she has a lighter in her hand and she's chanting. Cooter turns back into a wolf. The girl puts her palm on the flame.

The Cooter-wolf leaps for her and the small flickering lighter turns into a huge flame that flies right at him! She sets Cooter's ass on fire!

While burning, he turns back into a man. All the while attempting the 'stop drop and roll technique, but it's too late for his ass. She does the same fire blasting thing to the remaining wolves; they turn into naked, shrieking men on fire. The woman in the truck jumps out screaming and crying, trying to put crispy ass Cooter out.

"You're cute, but I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

My face is staring right at his sweaty, butt -naked ass.

I punch the hell outta his sweaty back with my fist and shout out. "Put me down!"

"That's turnin me on hot chocolate." With that, I instantly quite myself and halt my defense.

Suddenly a truck pulls up and parks on the shoulder of the road; I could have sworn that was the same damn truck that just passed me.

"Here Cooter..." The driver is a chick and she tosses a pair of jeans out the window.

"Thanks Debbie..." He says, and catches the jeans with his free hand; the other hand is still on my ass.

He throws me into the truck bed. I land hard on my head. I pop up just in time to see a black minivan hauling ass down the road. Whoever it is, they ain't stopping. Everyone scrambles and leaps off the road. But one unlucky wolf is turned into road kill. I leap outta the truck bed and land hard on my back. My head is pounding, my back is aching, but I manage to find a bush to hide behind.

I look to see who's driving the car and straightaway I spot the nice housekeeper Cathy, she's slumped over the steering wheel knocked out from the crash. A tall teen-aged girl, with long red hair hops out of the car. Oddly she has a lighter in her hand and she's chanting. Cooter turns back into a wolf. The girl puts her palm on the flame.

The Cooter-wolf leaps for her and the small flickering lighter turns into a huge flame that flies right at him! She sets Cooter's ass on fire!

While burning, he turns back into a man. All the while attempting the 'stop drop and roll technique, but it's too late for his ass. She does the same fire blasting thing to the remaining wolves; they turn into naked, shrieking men on fire. The woman in the truck jumps out screaming and crying, trying to put crispy ass Cooter out.

I duck in the passenger seat and I pull Cathy who is still disoriented onto my lap. I hear a bullet hit the truck. Luckily, the she-wolf is a crap shot. We are all okay; we left that bitch and her char-broiled wolves in the dust.

"Thanks so much." I give my gratitude to the young woman, totally amazed at her 'fire throwin' trick. I look over at Cathy who is out cold. Suddenly I realize that I've lost my shoes and my purse. Damn-damn-damn!

"My name is Jessica; Cathy's my mom and you're welcome." After she mentions that I see the resemblance.

"Where are we headed?" I'm at her mercy now that I'm broke and shoe-less.

"Our place ain't far. But it'd be better if we go back to Godric's."

Shit! I wasn't expecting that!

"Did Eric send you?"

She shook her head. "Well no, but your boyfriend really wanted to come after you. But Godric commanded him to stay."

I throw my hands in the air. "Why does everyone think Eric is my boyfriend?"

"Well …" She started, but I cut her off... "Never mind that, if Eric and Godric didn't send you then who did?"

"Nobody, I was pickin mom up from work, like I do every night. I saw the Porsche and the Benz, so I went in hopin to meet a hot vampire. Instead, I hear everyone fussin bout comin after you. But no one was doin anything. Well, like I said, your vampire really wanted too. But Godric made him to stay. They were arguing in Old Norse. The elders were talking with Frankie and Eggs about losing their link with you. Alcide's yelling at Tommy and Hoyt, because they let you run off the property. Mom and I couldn't believe it. They're all bitchin at one another while the Shreveport wolves are huntin you! So Mom said we ain't gonna wait around for them to decide what to do."

She giggles, "Didn't think I'd have to barbecue wolves though..." her laugh is cute.

"Hey Jessica, can we go to your place," There was no way I was going back to that mess.

"Sure."

We drive up to a quaint, well-lit, log cabin house. It has a big front porch, a nice size front yard, and a beautiful garden full of flowers. Just as we pull up to the gravel driveway, Cathy starts to come around. She's groggy and is still disoriented, but otherwise alright. We help her into the house. Jessica gets her to the couch and I prop her feet up.

Jessica asks, "Mom, are ya alright?" Cathy answers with a feeble nod. Jessica runs to the kitchen and comes out with an ice pack for her head, a glass of water, and an odd little burlap bag.

"Good job sweetheart." The older woman smiles sweetly at her daughter, Jess smiles lovingly at her mother and sweeps away a few strands of hair off her face. Jessica covers her mother with a fleece blanket and kisses her on the forehead.

"Thanks mom, rest your eyes okay." Cathy closes her eyes and Jessica dims the lights.

"That was amazing Jessica." I agreed.

The gal squeals like a...well, I guess she is a teen-aged girl. "Oh my goddess, that means so much." We make our way to the dining room. I take a seat, resting my feet and aching back.

"How did your mom come to work for Godric?" She takes a seat across from me.

"Mom's been working for Godric since I was five, after Dad got real sick and couldn't work. His doctor bills got really expensive and we almost lost the house. But Godric helped us pay it off.

She sighed deeply. "Dad died when I was eight and Godric paid for us to go to Ireland. Dad's last wish was to be buried in his homeland. When we came back, Nora and Naomi asked if I wanted to join the coven. Nora welcomed my mother, even though she is not a natural witch. But mom is a totally powerful Wiccan."

Wow, Cathy knew of vampires before they came out. And just as I thought, Godric is a generous and caring vampire. And it seems Nora and Naomi is some kind of witch recruiters. Everything she told me was insightful. I was growing fond of her innocent and open honesty. I thought I'd lighten the mood with a request.

"Would you show me that fire trick? I'd like to cook food and entertain my guess at same time."

She laughs hysterically at my corny ass joke; I guess the kid doesn't have many people who can relate to her. I can relate to that.

"Sure, let's go to my room."

In her room I take a quick glance over. It's the typical teenage girls' room, lots of pink things, stuffed animals, and posters of rock stars. What was not typical was the replica of my birthmark drawn in white chalk the hard wood floor. She calls it the Vesica Pisces. And she has candles everywhere; she also has the most beautiful little fireplace I'd ever seen.

"Hey Tara, unlike me, you don't need a candle or any source of heat, the Vesica Pisces book says it's inside you." She smiles while clicking a lighter.

"Do you have a copy of the book?" No doubt about it, I'm curious.

"Yeah, The Vesica Pisces book is a witches Bible." She runs to her nightstand and hands me a book. I'll be damned it was the same book Nora had. I open the book and start reading.

"Why is it so few witches? I remember Nora saying it's only a few hundred witches in the whole world."

Jessica opens a bag of Doritos and starts eating. "You can thank Salem for that." She pops another chip in her mouth.

I walk over to the circle, with the book. I open it to the page that has the picture of 'me' and stand in the middle of the circle. I take a deep breath and wait for the crazy shit to happen. But nothing happens and I'm totally fine with that. I ask just for clarity...

"So you need a little fire to make more fire but I don't."

She nodded. "Yup, I need a source, you are the source."

She grabs one of the many candles she has all over the place and hands one to me. "K Goddess, do your stuff."

I look at her like she's lost her mind. She looks at me innocently, she's adorable. So I give in and grab the freaking candle.

I take a deep breath and clear my head like I did earlier. I look at the candle. I take another deep breath. And focus on the wick. Holy shit! The candle just sparks up! I'll be damned it really–just- lights- up!

"Awesome!" Jessica cheers me and we high five.

"I wanna learn how to make the fire shoot flames."

"Well, the way I do it is. I touch the flame. The pain gives me a rush of momentum and I project it. I focus it into the flame and it makes the flame grow. So, whatever passion you have, focused it on the fire, on the water, on anything you want. You control it."

I look at the candle. I breathe in. I want it to swell. I breathe out. I 'will' it to rise. Beyond my wildest dream, the flame sparks up, blazing like a torch. I look at the fire-place and I light it too. The flames flare out and crackle, heating the small room. I light the entire candle collection on the mantle above also.

"Whoa, I'm ushering in Aether, the girls at the coven will freak!" She sings and starts dancing, if you wanna call it that.

"So what else can Aether, I mean I do?" I had to ask...

"Well, you can make stuff move. I wish I could do that, Oh yeah and teleport!"

"Tele-What..."

"You can disappear and reappear wherever...like anywhere."

She says confidently as my wrecked mind is trying to imagine it all.

"The book says I can do all that?"

She claps her hands together. "And so much more, your powers are freaking awesome."

"I think that moving stuff would come in handy." It also could turn me into a fat lazy slob.

"Move whatever you want. My mom is the coolest." She causally replies.

I'm looking around for something to focus on. As I 'm doing so, Cathy walks in, smiling big. By the looks of her, she is feeling better. She's holding a half full glass of water and that little burlap sack. She plops down on Jessica's pink and white bed, munching on some kind of seeds in the burlap bag and washing it down with a tall glass of ice water. I get so thirsty just looking at ice float around in the water.

"Jessica, may I have a glass of water, no ice."

"Sure." She rushes out of her room to get it for me.

I make small talk with Cathy, who seems like a supportive mother, total opposite of Lettie Mae.

"Thank you so much for helping me Ms. Cathy. Are ya feeling any better?" I'm sure if my mom could see me throwing fire, she would call me the devil and damn mysoul to hell.

"You're welcome." She said brightly. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. My healing herbs work faster than any over the counter pain pills."

Jessica returns and hands me he glass of water. I thank her and take a huge gulp. Then I hold the glass tight with both hands arm's length away. I start my concentrations, focusing on nothing but the water in the glass.

Inhaling and exhaling… I want the water to flow into my mouth like a water fountain. I breathe in big, and exhale; I'm holding the glass with my mind. The glass is floating inches away from my face. I look at the water in the glass, I breathe again, and I will the water to flow up. I will it too flow out of the glass.

Amazingly the water is slowly rising from the glass; a steady stream of water is floating in the air like a water fountain. I open my mouth and drink. After I have a sip, I guide the glass across the room, to the table. It lands neatly next to Cathy's glass on Jessica's nightstand.

Cathy cheers and claps, while Jessica walks like an Egyptian. I take a bow. This magic stuff is cool shit. Now I wanna do something else.

But damn it to hell, we are interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. I tell Jessica and Cathy to stay put and lock the bedroom door behind me. Jessica flat out refuses me. She says she wants to come with. But I remind her that I'm Aether and it is my turn to bake the wolves.

After a few thoughtful moments both reluctantly agree. And I walk out into the hall. I hear the door to Jessica's room lock behind me and I step cautiously down the hallway.

I have that weird uneasy feeling again and I start to see flashes of red in my mind's eye. Now, my body is capable of physically warning me of danger ahead. But I move forward anyway. I won't let anything happen to these good people. I slowly make my way to the door and peek into the peephole. My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach.

It's that bastard Paul, he has a big shit –eating grin on his on his face. He's holding my purse and heels and big gray wolf is prowling next to him.


	8. Blood Moon

**Tara**

"Come out right now, or I'm gonna send my little wolf in to get you. Okay…"

God his accent irks me. I watched him through the peephole. He paced impatiently back and forth on the porch. He kept sniffing the air, not for oxygen, but for scent. The sonofabitch knows I'm in here. My built -in danger alarm is going crazy, flashes of red like stop lights, sporadically blinking and they keep getting brighter. It's warning me, telling me that I'm in serious shit. Usually I'd just run for it. But I'm not running anymore. It's done me no good. Besides, this Paul asshole has proven that he's a certified stalker.

"Go fuck yourself asshole." I yell, then I hear his thoughts...

That sick bastard wanted everyone in the house ripped apart while he made me watch. So that leaves me with limited choices. I gotta try that teleporting stuff. If I can get outta the house those assholes will come after me, leaving Cathy and Jessica safe. I will high-tail it to the nearest police station and wait it out till morning.

So, I make an effort to create some magic. I take another deep soothing breath while picturing myself out in the truck. I breathe in deeper and just let go. My stomach jumps, like I'm on a super-fast elevator going up. I feel myself float. And just like that. In a blink of an eye I'm in the truck. Wow, I'm pretty good at this magic stuff!

I try startin up the old clunker, but it stalls. I stupidly curse at the piece of shit. Then I give it a little gas and finally it turns over. But I don't even get a chance to put it in drive. I feel the truck lift up off the ground. I look in the rear view mirror and see Paul, holding up the bumper of the truck. I panicked and I wailed my lungs out.

I put the truck in drive and the front wheels spin in place. Martin appears out of nowhere and rips the door from its hinges. In less than a second I'm out of driver's seat and staring down at Paul. He's snatched me outta the car by my neck. I'm in his choke-hold... Again…

He's snarling like a true fiend, "I'm tired of playing games Aether."

I try to torch him bit nothing happens. I try teleporting back into the house, failed that one too.… I even try to get into his head and glamour him, but it's really hard to focus and do magic when you can't breathe. After about a minute, I pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

I am unable to recall the last time I questioned Godric, let alone disagreed with him. He was steadfast on his decision to let the Shreveport wolves hunt Tara. No one dared defy his order.

But my beloved father must understand I made a promise to her and I plan on keeping it.

Alcide cleverly suggested that his wolves could follow Tara from a distance and report back at any signs of trouble. My sire adamantly declined that suggestion. The wolf brushed his hands and escorted his men out of the library and back to their post.

Alas, the information Nora provided pleased Godric. Nora tried to communicate with Tara using telepathy but before she could convince her goddess to return, she successfully blocked her out. Tara was already evolving. That news did not surprise me; that beautiful woman has built a substantial fortress of solitude and mistrust.

Infuriating woman! Why couldn't she see that she needs me?

Setting aside all my pride, I implored. "Father, please allow me go to her, and save her."

Godric cast a serene expression at me momentarily, "No my child, you cannot be her keeper. You must allow her to discover herself," and without a second thought, he resumed reading the Vesica Pisces book.

His reason made no sense to me. Certainly he was aware of what Paul would do to her. He knew of Paul and of all his consorts and what they were capable of. It wouldn't take long for the wolves to track her and bring her to him. Then he would break her after days, perhaps weeks of torment. He'd torture and rape her until she finally submitted to him. And the look on everyone's face was conformation of that. Helpless frustration seared through me.

"Why, would you command me to stand here and just let her go?" I argued with my elder, I could feel him losing patience with me. I wanted to agitate him.

"My son, if you go and rescue her now she will never learn who she is or what she is capable of." He stood close peering into me with his wide cerulean eyes. "She will never evolve to her full potential. She must mature into her powers. She must accept her fate as Aether." He places his firm grip on my shoulder. "She will call upon you, when she is ready. Until then, let her go my son. "

His words offered little comfort. How could he turn his back on her, and on me? I came to him for aid and he does nothing. I felt defeated, stranded, by my only savior. I slouched across the table from my father, sulking in my desolation. I watch as Franklin and Eggs continued their conversations with Nora and Naomi.

"She's as good as captured," Franklin mouthed to Eggs.

Exasperating me, Godric continues to read that silly book. He could read the whole damn book in a matter of minutes if he chose too. Instead, he reads it slowly like a human. After several lengthy and trying moments, I noticed my child was missing.

Where did she go?

My brothers took notice of my eyes searching over the room. I begin to summon her, but quickly halted when I realize she was not in the house. She must have left before Godric told her not too.

That's my girl!

She will bring Tara back to me. I sat back and tried my best to remain tolerant of my helplessness, hoping it would not be long before I see Tara's pretty face again.

"Pamela's gone..."

Franklin blurted out, he would have done it a lot sooner, but Eggs bade diligently to stop him. Eggs folded his muscular arms across his broad chest; he couldn't understand why his elder brother behaved so crassly sometimes, all the time when it came to me.

That's when Godric finally put that fucking book down.

* * *

><p>Although Pam moved at a normal (human) pace, it didn't take long for her to track Tara's path. The maids' crushed minivan and the charred, mangled wolves on the side of the road was the first clue. And of course trace scents of 'Cupcake' lingered.<p>

As Pam patrolled, she surveyed the roadway carnage, wondering if she should phone Eric or keep going. She decided she would find Tara first. Or at least let Eric know where the plucky girl ran off too.

The sexy vampire's eyes coarsely rolled in her head. She was so focused in her search for Eric's human she stepped into a puddle of mud; her hundred-dollar sneakers were filthy. She picked up a stick on the ground and scraped her shoes.

The alluring vampire was mildly relieved that she had the mind to change out of the red Prada dress and matching Jimmy Choo pumps before she slipped out of her grand-sire's home. She had done a quick change into a hot pink track suit and her favorite pair of pink and black Aldo sneakers, which were now coated in muck.

She halted her actions as she felt Eric summoning her. She tugged into her pocket for her phone, but the feeling of Eric's pull vanishes just as soon as it came. Jumbled, she wondered if she should go back to Godric's or continue with her search.

Suddenly, the sound of wailing and glass shattering abruptly catches her attention. It took less than three minutes for her to get down the road to where the sound was coming from. The site made her jaw drop.

A naked, squealing woman engulfed in flames, ruptures out of the big glass window falling through it and crashing on the front porch. The woman was reduced to a pile of smoldering seared flesh in a matter of minutes. Slowly Pam's perfectly arched eyebrow rose and an amused smirk crossed her hot pink lips.

Jessica stood in the doorway giggling and waving at Pam. As Pam walked onto the porch, still eying the burnt spectacle, Cathy politely invited the vampire in. She asked the mother and daughter about 'Cupcake'. They told her that they did not see what happened to Aether, they were too busy fighting with Debbie. But they had a bad feeling she was in trouble.

Pam's brow tightened in disappointment; she'd just missed spunky-cakes by a matter of minutes. She immediately rang Eric's cell and gave him an update on everything she knew.

She had pleased her Sire. He and Godric were on the way. While she waited, she observed Cathy and Jessica as they cleaned up the living room. The place was a mess. The walls and ceiling singed, tables, chairs broken, and shattered glass everywhere. It looked like a good fight had taken place and Pam wished she could have seen that too. After a moment of watching the women clean, her mind stirred to Eric. She recalled how he shamelessly pleaded for 'Cupcake'. It was nothing short of pathetic.

Eric could have any woman he desired. Not to mention all the attractive women who wanted him. But for several weeks his attentions have been so consumed with nothing but one odd human. He's been turning down good blood and hot pussy left and right.

And for what..? That annoyingly cute and very sweet smelling barmaid… Pam shook her head in disbelief.

Eric was clearly infatuated with the girl. Something she never thought would happen, ever. Coming to terms with something so ridiculous, was just not going to happen. She held on to hope that Eric's foolishness would not last long. She wanted her, cold, whore-hound of a Sire back.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara<strong>

I woke up in total blackness…it's silent. It felt like I was trapped in a pit or gorge. My first impulse was to scream. But I tend to do better when I stay calm. So I sat up only to bump my head hard. Now my noggin is pounding even more than it already was.

My body ached all over too. My mouth is dry and I was freezing. My whole body shivered. My teeth chattered as I tried to fight the cold. I rubbed my arms and legs in attempt to generate some heat.

That's when I realized I was butt naked. I felt bite marks all over my neck. And my inner thighs are bitten and sore too. I felt like I was gonna puke. I knew Paul (and probably Martin) had violated me. I began to weep uncontrollably. After a few long pathetic moments, to some extent, I pulled myself together. I start to feel around the dark space. It was compact, icy and completely metal.

What is this?

Where am I?

I breathe in and I feel myself float. I teleport just outside the box I'd been trapped in. It looks like a metal coffin. I look all around the small empty room. Its hexagon shaped and has a high warehouse-like ceiling, with no windows or doors.

I look at the odd coffin I was in. It has some kind of computerized key panel. To open it, one would have to punch in a number or pass code. I notice that the box has an engraving. I've seen the logo before. I remember when the vampires first revealed themselves to the world; a company called 'Alucard' invented all these convenient things for vampires. Like travel coffins, UV blocking windows...

Back to the bigger problem, I'm lost, naked, bitten and cold.

The fact that I'm new at being Aether is going to make this a mission impossible escape. But I've got to get out of here. Who knows what Paul's trifling ass will do to me next. So I focus my fire magic on the metal box and in a few minutes it becomes a nice space heater. After a few more moments, I hear the circuits on the computer box frying out. Oh well, at least I'm warm now.

Swiftly a hidden door slides open and Martin speeds in screaming at me.

"You've destroyed my invention...!" He slaps me across the face and my naked ass flies over the coffin and I land hard on the cold concrete floor.

Oh no he did'nt!

I catch my breath, inhale and with just a wave of my Aether arms, I douse the motherfucker with flames. That dorky looking vamp is blazing and running out of the room cursing me. I run out the room and go the opposite direction.

I'm in a warehouse or factory. The place is dimly lit. I notice an old tattered jumpsuit on top of a pile of boxes and some work boots that are way too big for me. They have a pair of thick socks inside the shoes. They smell god awful, but I put them on anyway.

I leave the boots; they would only slow me down. As I am rolling up the sleeves of the extra-large jumpsuit to fit me I follow the conveyor belt and read the label on one of the crates.

It says, 'Baton Rouge Steel Processing Plant', for fuck's sake I'm in Baton Rouge!

I hear the screech of the loud speakers. It's Paul and his grating voice.

"Aether, you are mine."

I try teleporting out the building, but I end up in different places in the building. "My visitors will arrive soon."

His voice makes me sick. And I don't see any windows or doors anywhere.

"They've traveled very far to taste you, so don't make me come get you girl."

I am totally fucked. I need help. I realize that now. So I swallow my pride and use my telepathy to call Nora.

'Nora, if you can hear me please answer…'

As if she's already expecting me, she answers. I tell her that I'm in Baton Rouge at steel factory. She lets me know that everyone is at Cathy's house and will help me if I request.

I requested!

And I ask if Jessica and Cathy are alright. She assures me they are. Nora tells me that if I keep linking myself to her she will soon have a visual of where I'm at. But I had to abruptly break the link because I started to see the red flares again and I knew I had to teleport soon.

I did it just in time. Paul's blur was speeding up. Luckily he was across the warehouse, several yards away. It gave me enough time to focus I end up in a filthy dark restroom, it smelled god awful. I wanted to gag, but I held it in. I was silent and perfectly still. I wouldn't even breathe. I prayed he couldn't hear my chattering teeth, my faint whimpers or sense my heart pounding outta my chest.

I quickly link back with Nora. To some comfort she, tells me they know where I am because there's only one steel plant in Baton Rouge. She says that Eric, Pam and Godric will fly and be here in a matter of minutes. I hope I can stay hidden for that long. With my back against the filthy wall I slide down to the gritty floor and I wait. I keep my mind occupied with the image of The Viking Eric flying, his long blond hair blowing. I picture vampire Barbie Pam and Backstreet Boy Godric soaring by his side.

I sure wish I could fly.

"You can," Nora answers me, "I'm sure he's weakened you so it's probably difficult now."

WOW!

My mind's- eye shows me visions; it comes to me in sort of broken up bursts. Nora is holding Franklin's slender waist as they ride down interstate ten headed for Baton Rouge on a motorcycle. Next to the British couple, super buff Eggs and exotic Naomi are rolling on a bad ass Harley. He and Franklin are racing with each other. Knowing that help will soon arrive makes me feel a little better.

But, it troubles me too. I don't want anyone to get hurt on account of me. Paul is my problem. I wish I could handle him on my own. I try to rest, stay calm and gather some strength so that my powers will work for me.

But, I'm so thirsty and thanks to Paul a few pints short of blood. I know that I'm useless. I feel nauseous; the bile is rising in my stomach. Imagine your worst hangover and multiply it by ten.

And I start to see red sparks again.

Not a second later I hear footsteps slowly walking towards the door. I close my eyes preparing to teleport. As I see the door being ripped off its hinges I teleport screaming out of the stink-hole and I land inside a big conference room. The large room overlooks the enormous factory. I back away from the big glass window slowly. I turn to see a water cooler in the corner. I teleport across the room, I didn't want to risk him hearing me walking over to it. I kneel to the nozzle and I drink and drink and drink some more until I start to feel a little better.

That feeling goes away just as fast as it came. Paul burst into the door, he looks venomous and he's with two more vampires. But where can I go with three vampires chasing me? So I stand my ground. With my mind I fling pictures off the wall flying towards there dead heads, they dodge them easily. I use the large table as a barricade. Paul moves it from his path with almost no effort. I grab chairs with my mind and launch them.

* * *

><p>Paul nonchalantly pushes everything tossed at him out the way.<p>

"I told you that she is amazing, I just have to tame her is all." Paul boasted to his company. Their pale faces radiated with amusement.

The vampires were having a wonderful time watching the distressed woman use her magic to desperately fight them off. The entertained vampires clapped while the young deity used telekinesis to toss any and everything in the room at them. Tara's stimulating scent and combative actions worked the vampires into lecherous frenzy, their fangs clicked and they began to snarl, and growl. They were ready to feed. Tara's heart thumped violently in her chest.

"You all better back off!" She became enraged when her outburst caused the evil vampires to throw their heads back in laughter.

The winds began to stir inside the room. Tara controlled the elements and she was creating a storm. Their laughter summarily ceased when the lights started to flicker and an unexplainable powerful gust of wind started to swirl through the large room. The three petulant vampires all look at each other for a moment before turning in tandem to face the door.

Godric, Eric and Pam leered at the audacious vampires. Tara never thought she would be happy to see more vampires. But she was happy to see them. The Viking glanced at the terribly disheveled and frightened Tara. He thanked Odin, she was alive. He had to force himself to look away from his darling. His icy mint colored eyes locked maliciously on Paul, he was ready to battle the disrespctful bastard. He did not care that Paul was older and stronger than him.

"Roman, Roslyn, I am giving the both of you a chance to leave in peace." Although Godric's tone was placid, the look in his eyes was beyond intimidating.

"What about Paul?" Roman disrespectfully questioned the King. The chancellor was desperate; he paid a lot of money to Paul for his share of Tara's blood.

"This is your last chance asshole, leave or die." Pam clipped, appalled at his disrespect to her King.

Roman sneered at her, and then foolishly lunged into an attack. Godric blocked his attempted assault with one swift strike to the chest. He sent Roman flying fast across the room and crashing hard into the wall. Pam ripped off a chair leg, flew at him and staked him. His body burst into a pile of smoldering, bloody goop. Roslyn vamp sped out of the room. Tara followed her blur teleporting to keep up with her. She was not going to let Roslyn get away with petrifying her half to death.

Eric ordered Pam to go after his woman. Paul stood confidently, taunting Eric. "I had so much fun with Aether tonight; she couldn't get enough of me."

Eric knew Paul was provoking him. He did not care. He wanted to kill him anyway. And before Godric could stop him, Eric flew across the room pushing Paul into and through the double pane glass window. The two vampires were in full combat inside the factory. Godric tried to stop the two. While standing in between Eric and Paul, he warns Paul that he will be brought to justice for his crimes.

That truth sends the vile vampire into a rage and he strikes Godric, stabbing him in the eye with an object he was hiding in his pocket. Godric falls to the ground landing hard and writhing in agonizing pain. Paul soars out of the factory with a wrathful Eric right on his tail. Outside over two dozen vampires, V feds and wolves (Paul, Roman and Roslyn's body guards) are watching the sky as Eric and Paul's silhouette swirled around the full moon. Roslyn could smell Tara's sweet blood and wanted the powers she could have with just a taste.

She lunges for the sable haired goddess and was set on fire, with a forceful swish of Tara's arms. The vampire fire-ball caught the attention of everyone in the parking lot. A badly seared Martin appeared out of nowhere; knocking Tara into a black sedan. The back of her head shattered the glass. She could feel her blood trickling down her backside. To make matters worse she was shoe less, glass was all over the place, cutting her feet severely.

Tara grimaces in pain. "You look like shit. Why don't you bury yourself? I'll get the cement..."

He sneers darkly and a piece of his lip chips off. "I wouldn't miss this. I'll enjoy watching all your subjects and allies die and you become my slave."

Precipitously the singed vampire burst into a bloody heap. The blond vixen rushed an elongated slice of wood into his back and through to his chest. Effortlessly and without a second thought she killed the two hundred year old vampire. Simultaneously, Paul screams in horror. The death of Martin McAuliffe incensed the immoral creature. Swiftly, he strikes Eric several times with sharp objects causing the Viking to tumble from the sky crashing hard into the woods. Tara rips off a piece of her jumpsuit and wraps it around her cut hand that is bleeding profusely.

Godric, although in a substantial amount of pain soars into the sky aggressively thrashing Paul in a militant battle. Several more vampires attack Pam and she fights them gloriously. The beautiful vampire seemed to love the warfare.

Tara spots two motor cycles pulling up. Franklin and Eggs leap off the bike and start dispatching vampires and wolves indiscriminately. Tara wonders where the two witches are, but assume their vampires beaus are hiding them from harm's way. Aether teleports on top of a car parked in the middle of all the action to gain a better vantage point. She looks up at the sky.

"Hey Paul Di Asshole..!"

She waves her middle finger at Paul, it momentarily distracts him and Godric throws him into the building. He hits the building so hard pieces of brick crash to the ground. Tara tries to gather enough strength to fly. But gives up after a moment and teleports to the spot she estimates Eric had fallen.

Deeper into the woods, she starts to see flashes of green. The young goddess guesses that means go, or perhaps good and she keeps running as the flashes become brighter and more frequent. Suddenly she hears approaching footsteps and by previous experience knows that it's a wolf.

She turns and in front of her is a big white wolf. "You better leave me be or I'll roast your ass!" She warns the lone beast. But the flashes of green keep blinking and now she sees waves of blue. Something is different about this animal. She could hear the creatures' broken thoughts.

"I'm… Alcide… follow…help … Eric." The ebony skinned beauty stirringly shouted, "Go Alcide Go!"

As the white wolf ran, the goddess teleported close behind until the sound of heartbreaking groans of agony halted movements. The Viking was lying on his back, next to a small stream of water.

"Eric..." Her voice trembled; she dropped to her knees, unable to hold back the tears that began to swell in her eyes. Her protector was so badly incapacitated. And even though his face was blood stained, Tara still found him handsome. The clearing above the trees allowed the moonlight to shine down on his pale skin and his long wheat colored hair.

Large pieces of silver were deeply lodged all over his body. She tried to pull one of the silver daggers out of his side, but ceased when he began to writhe and wail in anguish. Paul drank so much of Tara's magical blood; he was now immune to silver so he armed himself with silver knives. Now he was stronger and faster than any other vampire on earth.

"I should have just stood in the damn circle." She said, unable to control her lip from quivering. Eric watched as large tears rolled down her cheeks. To him, her tears were the most beautiful sight to behold, simply for the fact they were for him made his heart clinch.

His blood-shot eyes gazed dotingly at her as a weary smile crosses his lips. "Agreed…"

The woman, Eric was valiantly protecting was no longer a fragile human; she was Aether, a supernatural, capable of defending herself. Eric grimaced as he reaches into his pocket and hands her his talisman. Unknowing if he would survive the night, he wanted her to have his cherished item so she would never forget him. He cursed himself. He did not want to die, not without having made love to her.

She pushed her dirty, messy hair to the side and quickly tied it on. The thought of him dying for her was unbearable. She closed the space between them. Tenderly caressing the wheat colored lock on his brow that had become congealed with blood. She softly peppered sweet kisses on his lips and with all the strength he had left, he kissed her lovely full ones back.

"Thank you Eric, thank you for helping me."

Tara knew what she had to do. If she was afraid her powers were useless, her anger stifled her too. She needed control, which was something she has never acquired in her life. Now she had to become the warrior Godric thought she was. Now Eric's life depended on it. She amorously watches Eric's gorgeous lips as he mouths the words...

"I will know how truly grateful you are once you show me your power Tara Thornton. I want to behold you."

The flashes of red emanated quickly and before she could stand up Godric's body was breaking through tree trunks. He landed hard on the forest ground with a loud thud. He was badly injured. Alcide sprinted over to the place Godric was savagely tossed too. Tara slowly backed away from Eric as Paul landed right beside him. He kicked Eric so hard his body cracked against a tree truck.

"Stop it you sonofabitch!"

A very pissed off Tara could feel the elements coursing through her. Her cry rumbled so loud the sonic boom caused the ground beneath her to quake.

He clucked his tongue. "Your blood made me so strong whore..."

He winked and gyrates vulgarly at her. She used her pyro-kinesis and summoned a fire ball, launching it at him. He easily dodged it. He was just too fast, so Tara teleported out of the wooded area and back into the parking lot. She did not want him hurting Eric or Godric anymore than he already had.

She ended up in the parking lot on the other side of the factory. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two figures in hooded monk style cloaks. It was Nora and Naomi, standing in the shadows close to the building. They drew the Vesica Pisces circle on the ground.

The witches had summoned her; they were chanting, evoking Tara's spirit and conjuring her powers. She could feel it. This time she welcomed it. Now, several vampires had gathered to bear witness to Aether and her fight with the strongest vampire in the world.

Tara looked into the night sky. The alabaster moon had turned blood-red. Tara's focused rage was the cause. In less than a minute Paul was hovering in the night sky. He spotted her and soared furiously towards her.

He snarled, "I'm going to make you all pay for killing my child bitch." He wanted to kill her friends in front of her first.

Tara grinned wickedly; "That son of a bitch had it commin!" Her enemy was a rattled now. And that thrilled her. Raising her arms high in the air, her powers cause gusting streams to stir, and clouds burst forth, billowing, clashing in the sky. A strong gust of water and wind blew him to the ground. He landed hard, his body creating a large chasm in the concrete.

He struggled for a few moments and stood up slowly, groaning, dazed, but even more odious than before. The ancient vampire took in the deity, her eyes glowed pure white as the winds entangled wildly through her curly coal colored hair. Her pure elemental energy influences the clouds directly above them. Tara looked into the sky and felt a heave of dynamism. The clouds began to billow and crackle with a charge. Paul burst forward and soars towards Tara.

Using hydro-kinesis, she pulls a forceful stream of water out of the reservoir, which ran along the factory. The torrent blasted him with the force of a tsunami, knocking him out of his shoes. He fell back into the huge crater he had just stood from.

He lay in the ground, stunned and in excruciating pain for several moments. The ominous vampire was browbeaten, but relentless none the less. He wobbled slowly back to his feet. He began to rise off the ground and so did she.

They hovered in the air, foully eying each other.

"I'm going to drain every drop of you." He snarled. But the once intimidating looking vampire did not look daunting at all. His designer suit was filthy and reduced to rags. His nose was bleeding, his fang chipped, and even an ear was missing.

The baby goddess sneered. "I ain't afraid of you, no more."

She lifted her hands to the sky and inhaled taking in all four elements, earth, air, fire and water. She centered all her energy, her agony, her fear, her unquenchable thirst and her passionate rage.

In a whirlwind Paul lunges at her. If he could not own her, no one would.

Aether bellowed out as the vortex of super-speed neared, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO..!"

Lighting rained down from the sky into Tara. She harnessed the electricity; photo-kinesis swam in her body. A hot white bolt of lightning emerged out of her hands striking Paul.

Heat hotter than the sun's core surged into and throughout Paul's body. He shuddered uncontrollably while screaming wildly. The intense heat cooked his flesh from the inside out. The two thousand-year old vampire was reduced to lumpy chunks of ashy flesh in a matter minutes.

Unexpectedly, the young Aether started to feel light-headed She quickly passed out. The storm dissipates. Tara began to rapidly descend from the blood moon sky.


	9. House Of The Rising Sun

Tara began her descent from the sky. The wounded Norse man prevented her fall to certain demise. Just before she hit the ground, Eric caught her limp, comatose body.

As the lovely, unconscious deity lay sprawled across his strapping arms. He regarded her close, holding the woman tight as if to never let her go. He carefully carried her, gently placing her in the backseat of an abandoned Lincoln town car.

Eric was still in a great amount of pain as he made his way to the other side of the car and sat next to her. The wounded warrior took hold of the passed out woman's hand and held it firmly in his. With Pam's injured grand sire riding shot-gun, the feisty vampire puts her pedal to the metal and hauled ass.

A little earlier when Tara was embarking on her imperial bout with Paul, Franklin had hurriedly retrieved his severely injured Sire from the woods. And at the same time Eggs helped the badly injured Eric get on his feet.

All watched in awe as the baby goddess wrathfully destroy Paul.

After the harrowing ordeal, the blood covered group found refuge at Godric's Baton Rouge residence. The house was less than a mile away and well hidden. Pam phoned a few, reliable and willing humans and paid them to give blood, so her sire and Godric could begin the healing process.

Nora and Naomi had the difficult task of pulling the silver from Eric and Godric's body. Having the flesh melting silver extracted was exceptionally painful for the vampires.

As daylight approached, Godric made haste to his master bedroom. Completely exhausted, he slept sound in his king sized bed. Pam preferred to slumber in a coffin, so she took his spare. Godric's coffin was custom-made, plush and enormous, big enough for the leggy vamp and her sexy pet to unwind comfortably.

Nora chose a room down the hall, and Naomi selected the adjacent room. Their beaus wanted to return to New Orleans, but the witches urge them to stay. They wanted to be near Tara and be of aid if needed.

Eric did not hesitate, the moment the car was parked; he carried his sleeping beauty to a guest room, it's small for his liking, but the beautiful fireplace added a nice touch.

Cathy, the ever so useful and reliable woman was called and asks to tend to the moderately injured and severely dehydrated Aether. The practitioner used an IV to replenish her. While Eric slept for the day, Cathy provided her sleeping goddess with a sponge bath and applied Wiccan healing ointments all over her wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…<strong>

I have my reoccurring dream and finally it made some sense to me. I wasn't being pulled into an abyss. I was being ushered into my powers, I was evolving.

I've discovered that Earth represents strength, stability, prosperity, and femininity. Air represents the communication, telepathy, dreams and rituals. Water represents subconscious, purification, wisdom, and the soul. Fire represents energy, inspiration, and leadership. And I rule of all these elements, the emotional as well as the physical aspects.

As I began to wake, my internal warning system switched on. Mercifully there was no red. This time, I saw colors, I'd never seen before. It started out as a bright burst of yellow, mixed in with waves of blue, flowing into a haze of green.

I felt no reason to fear. The vivid visuals calmed me, soothing me and warmed me like a blanket. Suddenly the green swirled into a deep sensual purple that waved and pulsated. In an astonishing response my inner thighs tingled and I became so unbearably moist down there. It felt so intense, arousing, it was intoxicating me. I instantly recalled the time I was with... I opened my eyes and turn my head slowly...

"Eric!"

I breathe out.

He was lying next to me. I sit up and lean in closer. He no longer had his long, shoulder length locks. Now, his hair was cut into a very stylish and short do. And he looked good.

Damn good...

He has nothing on but a black silk robe. It's slightly open. And I look down. I shouldn't have looked down. Jeeze, there it was that hard washboard abdomen.

Quickly, I jerk my head back up to his face. I threw away all the thoughts his ridiculously hot body gave me. But it was too late. There was no way I could deny it. I liked what I saw.

My smile is as big as the moon. But not because of that, I smiled cause all those awful wounds were gone. There was no sign of the pain he endured on my behalf. I was thankful, he was alright. And I was certain everyone else was alright too.

I peer over to the nightstand on his side and O-M-G. I spot my cell phone! I thought that was gone forever. I wondered how in the hell did he get it back? I reach over him and grab the device. I have several missed calls from Lafayette and momma. I made a mental note to call them both. The clock on my phone says eight am.

No wonder Eric's sound asleep. It's morning… So I got up to explore the new surroundings leaving Eric in his dead siesta. I go into the bathroom and my image in the mirror startles me. First of all I'm wearing nothing but a skimpy white silk robe that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. No doubt Eric's naughty ass had something to do with that...

But it wasn't my wardrobe that amazed me. It's my hair. My naturally curly shoulder length hair was now much, longer and wavy. It almost hung down to my ass. I run my hands through it making sure, it was all mine. I'll be damned; it is! Now I look more like the picture in the Vesica Pisces book. And all the cuts and bruises I should have are gone, like they never existed.

How's that possible?

Did Eric give me his blood?

I have way too many questions. So I decide to get dress and ask the one person who can give me answers. I go to the closet hoping that Eric has something nice for me to wear. He doesn't disappoint. I don't know how he did it, but my Armani dress, Gucci purse and pumps are here. My cash is even in the purse. To top that off, the outfit that I left at Godric's mansion was hanging on the rack waiting for me to put it on.

And I did just that.

I looked great in the white fitted T, black leather jacket, blue jeans and black Nike's. It's time for me to leave the hot Viking sleeping in our vampire friendly room for the day. I quietly shut the door and head down the hall, summoning the telepath.

I can actually summon and be summoned.

Fuckin A..!

'Hey Nora... Sorry to bother you in the morning, but'… She cuts me off mid-sentence... 'Goddess, you're awake!' Her voice echoes, in my head and in my ear. Then I see a bedroom door swing open and she is running down the hall in a scanty pink robe. It looks just like the white one I had on. She hugs me tight and I hug her back. She's really sweet. I regret my rudeness to her when we first met.

"You look beautiful Goddess. What can I do for you?" She smiled sincerely at me.

"Thank you. First of all, please stop callin me Goddess or Aether. I'm Tara."

"Of course Tara…"

"Second, thank you Nora. Thank you for helping me."

"It was my duty and my pleasure."

"Where are we?" I ask simply out of curiosity, I felt completely safe wherever I was.

"In Godric's Baton Rouge home, follow me."

We walked downstairs to the kitchen and she made me a yummy cup of hot Chai tea. I grab a spoon and stir my tea with one hand, while scratching my head with the other. I had so many questions; I didn't know where to start.

"Why did we come here, instead of goin back to New Orléans?"

"That night, you, Godric and Eric were in no condition to travel and it was almost morning." Gratefully, she started making us breakfast. "It took the vampires a day to recover; but you've restored for two."

My telepath pours a nice big glass of orange juice and sets a tray of butter and jam on the counter in between us. She continues to blow my mind while placing a plate and fork on the counter in front of me.

"What do you mean by 'restored'? I've been asleep right?"

"Sort of... she nods," It's more like a mind teleportation to another realm. It is how Aether can replenish after being severely wounded." she slides me a napkin, "Vampires need blood and coffins, Aether needs water and sleep to heal…"

I recall in my younger years seein myself sleeping in my bed, as I'm floating off and away to the deep ocean. It was usually after Lettie Mea had beaten my ass. I realize now, that lots of strange things occurred around me, which I chose to ignore. I didn't want to give my mother any more reasons to beat me. I sure didn't need people calling me a freak like they did my best friend. Being called an angry loser was enough.

"So my mind is able to teleport... leaving my body... that can also teleport... and I can heal myself with a nap? Well fuck me running...!"

She chuckled at my state of shock and I made another mental note to read the Vesica Pieces book. I can't wait to see what else I can do.

"The sweetest thing was your vampire who has not left your side. Both nights, he's been beside himself with concern."

I rolled my eyes at the 'your vampire' comment. Any talk about Eric and I that way was gonna annoy the piss outta me. She smiled big again; but didn't say anything. She obviously knew I was eavesdropping on her thoughts.

'He's so in love with you and you know it.' She said. She'd purposely communicated that part using telepathy and I purposely ignore her intrusive opinion.

Instead I ask, "Why in the heck was he freaking out? What was I doin?"

"Well, after two nights you had not risen from unconsciousness, you constantly tossed and turned in your sleep. Your limp body levitated in midair. He said you blasted him with your light and sent him crashing across the room..."

Jeeze, that's embarrassing. Eric saw me looking like something out of the 'Exorcist'.

"So he dashes to my room and tells me that you're 'broken'."

She puts up high air quotations emphasizing on the word broken. Then snorts brazenly, Eric's behavior towards me clearly amused her. I begin to imagine Eric doing that and it tickles me too. I wish I could have seen the big cool vampire freaking out. She mocks Eric by standing on her tippy toes, creasing her eye brows and deepening her voice.

"Nora, come quickly, my Tara is broken."

We both burst out laughing at her impersonation of the Viking. Why would he use the word 'broken', like I was some fragile doll? Why does he flatter me so much? I couldn't help it; I smiled shamelessly at myself while I fondled his talisman around my neck.

She smirked. "His concern for you was adorable. Every time he ran to our room I would explain to him that there was nothing we could do but expect your wakening. By the tenth visit Franklin almost went mad."

"That reminds me," I lean in and lower my voice to avoid eavesdroppers. "I have to ask, what's the deal with Franklin and Eric? Do they hate each other?"

She shakes her head. "Of course not... My beloved merely suffers from middle child syndrome."

"Oh..." was all I could say to that. That actually seems understandable, It happens with humans, why not vampires.

"...So, Nora, I've figured the clothes I have on were sent here from Godric's other house, but how did you guys find my other things?"

After taking a few sips of tea she answers, "When Eric and Pam were disposing of Paul's car, they happened to take a look in the trunk, that's where he found your things."

Tara shuddered at the mention of Paul's name. If she were not so famished she would have lost her appetite. However the fluffy omelet Nora prepared looked lip smacking good and taste even better. She had already eaten two helpings.

"Tara, would you allow me to wake Naomi and we all go for a girl's day out?"

"I've got nothing else going on so why not."

The British woman claps her hands together. "Splendid! Promise to have you back way before Eric wakes for the night." She dashes out of the kitchen leaving Tara with her unfinished portions of food.

And Tara helps herself to them.

We rode in Nora's Land Rover to New Orléans. On the way, she and Naomi tell me all about the witch hunters, a secret society of descendants from Salem. To this day, they hunt our kind. To them, witches are an abomination.

Back in Baton Rouge, Franklin interrogated a captured V fed agent. He discovered Paul's sick plan. His idea was to enslave me and the coven, then sell the witches to the highest bidder like a cattle man sells meat to a slaughter-house.

Needless to say I have no regrets killing his ass.

Naomi told me that although we mostly remain hidden, sometimes a witch is found out simply because of how long we can live. Once a witch reaches a certain age (late twenties to early thirties) our age progression slows down. Incredibly Nora and Naomi are both over seventy-five years old. Godric wasn't kidding when he said they are older than they look. I can't say that I'm upset that I'll look like this for a very, very long time. It's like having the perk of being a vampire, without being dead.

* * *

><p><strong>The Coven, New Orléans<strong>

The coven was a large, picturesque antebellum house that rivaled Godric's in size and appearance. In a grand hall stood over two dozen witches, dressed in all black. Besides all being female, they were a very diverse group; that varied in age, body size and ethnic backgrounds. The clandestine society greeted Tara with open and loving arms.

Bearing gifts of rare jewels, magical charms, priceless trinkets, intricate ornaments, pearls, even diamonds and gold. They happily handed Tara bags upon bags of valuable items as offering to their goddess. She was shocked, and tried to turn down the generous gifts. Tara felt she did not deserve them. But the coven would not take no for an answer. So she graciously thanked them repeatedly. She'd never been given anything but hand-me- downs and now she's just inherited a small fortune. Afterwards, Jessica and her friend Willa Burrell assisted Tara into a black hooded cloak.

The ushering ritual was finally performed and Tara was complete. She could feel the change in her mind, body and soul. She felt an unexplained psychic connection and physical bond with the witches; they were a part of her and her of them. The Aether was full of acceptance and happiness by the reception.

She bowed and waved at her subjects. She displayed her powers by whimsically levitated across the room. She happily raised her arms and tapped her hand at the extravagant fireplace in the dining room, magically lighting it.

"I showed her that!" Jessica cheered and shouted out. Some of the girls scowled with doubt, until Tara nodded in agreement.

"She sure did, Jessica can barbecue a big bad wolf like nobody's business."

The red-headed girl tells all about the skirmish with the wolves. And once she finishes telling her overly animated re-count, Naomi speaks to the coven about Tara's clash the ancient Monarch Paul. And despite not being fully ushered into her powers, Aether was triumphant in destroying him.

Everyone silently listened, astounded and empowered by Tara's will to survive against all odds. They felt safe knowing now they are united with their protector. Holly, the coven's scribe wrote as Naomi spoke, the battle in Baton Rouge would be added to the Vesica Pisces as a historical event. The coven members celebrated harmoniously with Tara. They laughed, ate and drank together for a good part of the day.

"You all are amazing, I'm so happy to meet you all…" The goddess is smothered with hugs from everyone and in a grandstand, Tara teleports out of the house and into Nora's Land Rover.

Not a second passes and Tara gasp as she is taken by surprise. A cute little dark-skinned girl, with two puffy, black pig-tails suddenly appears on her lap. Aether is speechless and for a few moments the two exchange silent, cheerful glances.

The girl reminds Tara of herself as a child. Aether uses telepathy to read her thoughts. The little girl name is Mavis, she's Naomi's daughter and she's a teleporter. Mavis's wide brown eyes stare innocently at the goddess and then the child encloses her tiny arms around Tara's neck and sweetly kisses her cheek.

"Goodnight Goddess…" She whispers in the sweetest southern drawl. Tara's heart clasp and just like that… the little girl is gone. Tara's eyes filled with tears of joy. She loved her. She loved them all. Tara vowed that no witch hunter or evil vampires would ever harm her, the coven or any witch again.

Late in the afternoon, the three women arrive back in Baton Rouge. Tara calls Lafayette and tells him that she's well and promises to see him soon. She still cannot muster the courage to call her mother, so she responds with a text.

There after she takes a shower and slips back on her borrowed robe. She stares longingly at Eric, who is still dead for the day. She wishes she had the magical power to remove her attraction to him, but the uncontrollable need to be near him, compelled her. She knew he felt the same.

With her own personal copy of the Vesica Pieces book she reads, curled up next to the blond vampire until eventually she dozes off.


	10. The Viking and The Goddess

Her long black hair and dark body lay sprawled out next his nude, pale, solid form. The vampire groaned. He hungered for her.

The amulet he gifted her lay nuzzled in her cleavage, the talisman that protected the Viking for over a thousand years, now it protects Aether, a goddess who would be envied by all goddesses.

_My beautiful, Aether, like a lotus flower in full bloom, even in a muddy pond, she is still beautiful, still strong…_

His hands adroitly caressed her shapely hips as he admired her stunning curves.

"Eric!"

His head shot up at the sound of her melodic voice. Her sensual heavily lidded eyes examined his perfect pale face.

Listening to her steady heartbeat and appraising her calm expression, the vampire waited for the dark-skinned beauty to scorn or seduce him. He prayed for the latter while fighting all primal instincts to take and devour her.

She pleased him with a beautiful smile, those long butterfly lashes fluttering seductively at the smitten man.

_Could this mean she is happy to see me at her side? Is she thankful I'd survived unharmed?_

"Both..."she answers, effortlessly reading his mind, she leisurely replied to his thoughts.

He had no control of her intrusion and even if he did, he would have not resisted. As if batting a fly, the dark-skinned goddess flicked her hand. Her magic ignited the fireplace, the flames crackled and set the room a glow.

Eric cleared his throat, still unable to grasp what just occurred.

_My Tara has risen anew. Her appearance, even more beautiful than the night she walked into my bar._

They both chuckled for a moment, but their laughter soon subsided. Neither of them was accustomed to being at a loss for words. They stare in an awkward silence that had become all too familiar to them. Eric was jolted by the fact that Tara was the only woman who had ever made him speechless.

"What do you want from me Eric Northman?" Her eyes narrowed. She nervously fondled the talisman.

He peered deep into her mahogany eyes, frustration washed over his face.

_My Tara chose to scorn me and questioned my intentions. I digress, how could I be any clearer? How can I show her that I want to reconcile the undisclosed desires in her heart?_

Tara Thornton, I want you to be mine. Only mine... Completely…But you must give yourself to me. I won't have you any other way."

She smiled coyly and replied, "I don't wanna share you Eric. I will give myself to you, only if you promise that you're done with that fang-banger Yvette and that blood whore Dawn. And no more fighting on my behalf either."

Tara lowered her eyes in embarrassment. She realized how demanding she sounded. But now that she was a goddess, she felt she had the right to make demands.

His voice was husky with lust, "My goddess you are everything," He slowly peppered her taut stomach with kisses. His blond hair fell forward and tickled her skin and she suppressed a giggle. He kissed his way up to her sweet honey lips and whispered. "I am yours Tara," he confessed and she kissed him back with a passion the thousand year old vampire had never known, "and you are mine."

"Then drink from me." She responded without pause. He let out a soft hiss and his ivory blades emerged; she was ready for him, as ready as she would ever be, so she turned her head exposing her neck.

"I want to taste you there…" He rasped intently. She watched his gaze slowly lower to her inner thigh. A shiver traveled through her.

Her eyebrows arched inquisitively, "Where?" She whispered.

"There…" he growled his voice husky and low causing Tara's entire body to respond to the sound of it. Her body was positively screaming for him.

She nodded, biting on her bottom lip. The tips of Eric's fangs skimmed the skin of her inner thigh, trailing his mouth down until he found the perfect vein.

She hadn't realized he had bitten into her until the small trickle of blood glided down her thigh. He lifted his head, groaning, his eyes fluttering heavy with pleasure. He covered her body with his own and bit down into her breast, moaning against her skin, savoring her sweet nectar. He felt a surge of warmth enter his body. It was the feeling of pure sunlight on his skin.

Tauntingly the Viking stroked her moist folds with his talented fingers and she wanted to scream or die of frustration. Then, his mouth was by her ear again as his fingers slid against the hem of the lace.

"What does it feel like Tara", he whispered, and at the same time, two of his fingertips dipping into her wetness, his palm rubbing firmly against her bundle of nerves and Tara moaned helplessly.

Something flared in Tara's chest, her heart skipping a beat in confusion. And then it hit her, she wanted to taste him too. With a taste of his blood, she would bond with him, and he with her.

"I want you in me Eric." Lifting his head, at once, their eyes met in a passionate gaze.

"You shall have my cock buried in you all night goddess." the pale man assured her while rubbing his hardness against the moist folds of her sex. His cock ached with anticipation.

"I mean your blood, can I drink from you?" she sexily smirked.

Eric's heart clenched. He relished the idea of having his blood in her. She would be one step closer to a blood bond. He bit into his wrist, quickly bringing the wound to her mouth, he watched, becoming impossibly more aroused as she greedily sucked on his skin until the flesh sealed.

Eric regarded in wonderment as the black of her pupils become so enlarged that the brown was nearly engulfed.

Tara closed her eyes and a blur of images started to flow her mind. Stormy seas, snowy landscapes, and raging fires, violent winds blow Eric's long hair and bearded face. But one image was stronger than the others, and that was the one of Tara herself, she and Eric lying naked in the dense forest, in daylight...

Her eyes dark with intoxication she kisses him. "Your world was so amazing Eric, thank you for sharing with me."

He nodded and palmed her flawless ass. She lifted her hips and Eric slid the tip of his swollen cock over her beautiful bald pussy, tapping her clit with the head of his cock. He wanted to tease her, to make her longing and frustration equal his own.

And she cursed in frustration, "Damn it!" her hips bucked uncontrollably. "Fuck Eric. Please don't tease me." She pleaded and instantly his resolve was crushed.

He surrendered to his goddess. He pushed inside her chocolate folds shuddering at the feeling of her young tight muscles drawing him in. He pressed deeper, moaning, cursing in his ancient language. He'd never felt anything so perfect. She ran her fingers through his blond mane. Tara was finally his. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I am yours Eric" she assured him.

"I love you Tara," he moaned into her hair. "Jag älskar dig." The Viking declares his love and devotion to her.

After a moment of adjusting to the incredible feeling of being inside of her, Eric began to thrust, sending waves upon waves of pleasure over Tara's body.

He became intoxicated off her moans and he thrust into her searing hot pussy without abandon."Tara min vackra..!"

"I love you too Eric" She purrs softly, tossing her head from side to side.

Clutching her against him, his cock moving fast and smooth, pounding her, fucking her… and all the while she screamed, cumming again and again. She trembled and came, trembled and came. She sensed the tension quivering his body. She felt it in the tempo of his thrusts. It felt as if her body clung and suckled his invading presence, bathing him in her arousal. His muscular body jerked above her and he uttered a sound like a sob.

When Eric lost it he threw his head back, his blood-drenched lips parted in a ragged groan, his forehead bent down onto her chest. He thrust into her hard and true one final time, and she was still shuddering. He came hard, roaring, his moans sound more animal than human.

He collapsed beside her and after a few moments, spooned her close to him kissing her forehead. A few more moments passed before either of them were able to actually speak.

"My Goddess" he purred. "I don't remember the last time I lost all control."

"My Vampire" she hummed. "So are you saying I've got some good sex?"

"Indeed, min vackra," He kissed her forehead again, while languidly rubbing her shoulders. "Now rest beautiful woman, you may have caused me to come faster than expected, but that does not mean I am unable to recover quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

I made love to Eric all night long. We gave each other unimaginable pleasure. We finally collapsed from pure exhaustion just before morning.

As I slept I had one of my bizarre dreams. I was hovering above the ocean and the winds violently swept my hair. I feel a presence and I look for Nora, Naomi, or any of the other witches from my coven, but it wasn't them that infiltrated my mind. With a blink of my eyes the scene suddenly changed. I was alone in the darkness of a vast and empty void. I blink again and suddenly I was floating in the moon-lit sky. And then I hear a voice.

"Aether..." The voice calls out, but I don't know who it is.

"I'm here," I holler back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Isabelle; I was once an Elder, now we reside here." Only one person is speaking, but I feel the presences of others.

"Where is 'here'?" This is odd; no one has ever visited me in my dream before.

"In the light", the voice said, "We are always with you Tara… You and you're bonded… In darkness and in light..." The voice echoed out to me and before I could ask what the heck does that mean. I was back in the bedroom, in the bed next to my sexy sleeping vampire.

He looked perfect submerged in a bed of designer sheets. Why couldn't I have a hot vampire-blood induced dream like everyone else? What did they mean by my bonded? Are they talking about Eric?

When I awoke hours later, it was well into late afternoon and he was still dead for the day. I tested myself to see how much strength I have to leave his side.

I kicked off the sheets and dragged myself to the shower, not wanting to wash his scent off me. But once the hot water hit my aching muscles I welcomed it. I showered until the water turned cool and I stepped out into the steamy bathroom.

As I dressed I realized how much I cared for him. How much I loved him. Shit. I love him. I'm in love with a vampire.

Damn, no one ever accused me of being the brightest light on the street.

* * *

><p><strong>ERIC<strong>

Strange, interesting flashes of light sparked in my eyes and when I blinked, my sweet angel was gone. A peculiar black cat was standing before me. I don't know where I am, but I am no longer in my room and the 'thing' before me is not really a cat. The stench of decaying flesh reeks around me, the smell emits from the creature. Its eyes are completely black, perhaps hollowed. It leers at me unmoving and I impudently eye it back.

"Tara is human, unworthy of the power bestowed upon her." It spat out the word human as if it was something vile.

And then utter darkness met me. My mind is taken over by animated flashes of blood-red.

"Eric…" I hear my angel call out to me. I stay still until my eyes adjust.

Now the creature that appeared before me as a cat has shifted into Tara's image. It's trying to fool me, but it cannot. Whatever it is, it's not human or Aether.

"What are you…?" I look into the emptiness of its eyes.

"I'm the one who belongs, not Aether. This is my world. She shall be removed"

"Never…!"

I spat. How dare it speak of Tara that way?

I felt heat surge through my body and faster than light, the entity was gone. I was in my bed. Weak light spilled into the room from the light in the hall and landed on my bed.

My beautiful lover was gone. The pain was almost unbearable. Searching for her through our bond, although her alluring fragrance lingered, she was no longer in the house, nor outside. She was already in Shreveport.

I reach for my cellular, and I take the time to check my voice-mails. There were none from Tara, but several from Pam and others. And then I notice the note.

_Dear Eric Northman,_

_A gift for you, my sexy, Viking, Vampire, Sheriff..._

_Love,_

_Tara Mea_

I open the little red velvet bag and my heart clamps as I pull out the small, gold linked, Vesica Pisces medallion.

I stood there for a moment, reliving our spent time, longing for her. Irritated at how much power she has over me. I was enslaved by her and foolishly, I didn't want to be set free.

I called my servants and gave them their orders. Tara would be taken care of in my absence. After that business was completed, I showered and dressed. And flew off.


	11. Blood Bond

**Fangtasia, Shreveport**

Eric landed at Fangtasia at eight and entered unnoticed through the employee entrance. In his office, he undertook the task filling out the paperwork he ordered his deputy to acquire.

With urgency he filed the appropriate documents to acknowledge Tara Thornton as his bonded human companion. He was thankful he already had Tara's signature on file as his protected property. He submitted that copy and expertly forged the rest of her required signatures. He hoped that taking this action would prevent any other vampires like Paul from attempting to take what was his.

He knew that his procurement of Aether had a heavy price tag. He had no way of knowing how many people are aware of her now.

Someone could copy Paul and she could be captured and sold. She could be seized by any Monarch, Chancellor, or even the Magistrate.

Or she could be killed to provoke the besotted Sheriff of area five.

Pam sashayed into his office, interrupting his thoughts. She tilted her head, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You've had cupcake," She chided. "You reek of her." Eric realized that soap and water could not wash it away; his cologne could not mask it. Aether blood coursed through his veins. Aether sex covered his skin. He did not mind one bit.

"State your business child."

"The wolves had been sighted in the woods near your St. Landry property and no one knows why they're sniffing around or who they work for. And new vamps were in the club last night, your deputy failed to watch them properly."

This news was of great value. Now he could proceed accordingly. "Is that all Pam?"

"What's that around your neck?" Pam scoffed. Leering at the gold medallion like it was a second head.

"You know what it is and who gave it to me." His circumvention did not fool her.

"Are you in love with Cupcake?" She threw her hands up in the air in disbelief. "I don't fucking believe it! You really are falling for that- that Aether!" Her voice seeped with irritation.

"She is mine that is all you need to know. Now get out." He replied bluntly.

She stood from her seat, her shiny heels clicking as she glided towards the door, "Fine, are you staying tonight, the humans get pissy when you're not here." She put her hands on her hips while waiting for a response.

"I plan on it," He smirked at the thought, "now that Tara is safe with us at my Winston Parrish home, now go."

Satisfied, Pam nodded and left.

His phone rang… His heart clenched. It was Tara.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day<strong>

**Tara**

I wrote my sleeping vampire a short and sweet note and left him a little present.

I was fully aware that he'd still be pissed that I left our bed. I could feel his possessiveness through our bond and it exceeded neurotic. With anybody else this behavior would be unacceptable.

But for me, with Eric, it's normal.

I called Nora as I rode in a cab Shreveport bound. That dream, slash visit with Isabelle rattled me. I need to know what this bonded stuff was all about.

The Vesica Pisces book was little help. That book is so cryptic and difficult to decipher, I just don't have the knowledge to figure it out myself.

I'm so thankful that Nora is very knowledgeable and she is willing to help me when I call or summon her. So I rang her the old fashioned way.

She congratulated me on my blood bond with Eric. Nora said that if the elders spoke of a bond, then it was fate. An Elemental bond went beyond our blood, beyond our bodies; it went beyond this realm.

I should expect to share his abilities and he will share mine. I wish she knew which abilities we were exchanging. Still, I'm sure that's what the bond stuff was about.

My brainy witch informed me that Franklin and Eggs are keeping watch on all the vampires and wolves that are potential suspects in cahoots with Paul.

Any suspects will be interrogated by Franklin. Nora bragged that Mr. Franklin Mott is famous for his effective interrogation tactics.

She warned that Paul and Martin have powerful allies, they were appointed by Monarchs. The possibility of Roman and Roslyn progeny's may seek vengeance for their death was great. The elders have a list of witch hunter suspects, but it hasn't help them much this far.

I understood why vampires wanted me. My blood is tasty and it smells good, yadda, yadda… But I just couldn't grasp why the Salem hunters have spent centuries hunting and killing us and are still actively at it.

What she told me was beyond disturbing. She said that the massacre for our kind all began with the possession of a child. The child's parents where very wealthy settlers in the eighteen hundreds and practitioners of dark magic. They made a deal with a deity named Absalom. She made them her minions, her orders, to kill all descendants of Isis (witches) so that Absalom can rule this realm. When Absalom was summoned, Isis created Aether (me) as protector.

I realize now, that my dreams were suppressed memories of my past life.

So if I don't protect my children then I lose it all. Absalom will have the ability to turn all my children into her minions and banish me into her realm of darkness. For eternity.

Beyond fucked -up –ness...

I thank Nora for her info and ask her to keep me posted on anything evil deity, vampire, witch hunter or wolf related. She promised to do exactly that. I end my call as the taxi pulls up to my apartment building. As I'm digging for my key Mr. Barry, my landlord stops sweeping the side-walk and approaches me.

"Hey Tara, this is for you." He digs into his jacket and hands me a black and red envelope, no doubt it's from Eric.

"You can drop your keys in my mail slot." He grabs his broom from the ground and continues his sweeping.

"Umm…thanks Mr. Barry…" I stuttered in confusion. Why does he want my keys? I open the envelope; it has a note and two keys on a Fangtasia key chain. I pull the note out.

_Tara,_

_I will not tolerate my woman living in run-down accommodations._

_Your slumlord has been paid in full and has allowed my servant to move your things._

_This is the address to your new home:_

_3210 Bayou View Place_

_Winston, LA 70458_

_Yours, Eric_

Oh hell no! That cocky ass bastard! I cannot fuckin believe the nerve of him. How dare he just move my things without my permission!

I had to take a deep soothing breath; my powers are fueled by my emotions and my agitation was making the winds gust. I know if I get too upset, I will aggravate the elements and alert Eric. So I calm myself pacing the side-walk.

Fuck it!

I'll go to his Winston Parrish house. I'll get my raggedy shit and bounce. I thought I wanted this with him. But this is just too damn much.

And after a few more minutes of pacing, I drop the keys into Mr. Barry's mailbox and call for another taxi.

After an hour and a half in the hot musty cab, my eyes cannot believe what they're seeing. The taxi pulls into a driveway that goes on for miles. Eric's lake-front home is stunning. The acres of lawn are well manicured and beautifully landscaped. I see a familiar face as I jump out of the cab.

It's Alcide, the cute, loyal wolf. I notice him eying my legs and thighs. I have on very snug fitting white short-shorts and a sexy little purple tank top.

"Hi Alcide, what are you doing here?"

He hurries down to greet me. He gave me a nonchalant nod. "I was sent to test the perimeter, and keep watch until Northman returns."

I figured that, but it never hurts to ask. Sweetly, he offers to pay for my taxi and asks for my duffle bags. I hand him my bags and politely decline his offer to pay my fare. He waits for me to pay the driver and we silently make our way up the long driveway to the house. I curiously began to eaves drop on his thoughts.

He wondered how was it possible that I continued to smell so incredible after being with a vampire or 'fanger' as he called him. He wanted me to 'stink like a fanger', so he could dismiss his ever-growing crush on me.

I stop eaves dropping. I didn't need to know anymore. Even though I stopped reading his thoughts, I could still sense his emotions. He wanted me, badly and I couldn't help but to be flattered.

"Is there anyone else here? Pam? Other employees..?"

He shook his head. "Nope…Northman lives alone."

"You don't have to stay here, ya know; I can take care of myself and besides, this place seems pretty safe."

The house is well-lit, has an automated gate, high fences, no trespassing signs, and security cameras. In addition, I'm slowly torturing the poor guy. And a bodyguard, no matter how cute they are, is just not my thing.

"I know you can, I've seen you in action, but this is my job."

Alcide had never met anyone like her. Her fresh and natural scent stimulated a wild out of control response from his body. Tara made him want to shift, and hunt and howl at the moon. He visualized that night in the woods, recalling the feeling of her in his head, reading his mind, feeling his emotions. She was able to follow him with amazing speed and navigated in almost no light, something he'd never thought a human could do. She destroyed a vampire with wind, water and lightning bolts.

And he found her breathtakingly stunning.

"If you left I wouldn't tell. Just think of it as gettin outta work early to enjoying your Friday evening. "

White teeth flash from beneath her tempting bee- stung lips and she cracks a smile at the burly, dark-haired man. "So if you stay, I'm gonna think its cause you want too."

Alcide's mouth goes dry, and he swallows trying to get some saliva going in his own mouth again. He knew better, she belonged to a vampire and that made her totally unavailable. He gathered the strength to turn and walk away from the most tempting woman he'd ever met... He started to walk towards his blue Chevy pickup truck.

And didn't dare look back…

Eric's house is amazing. He has excellent taste. The living room is beautiful, the kitchen, big and well-furnished. The library was filled to capacity. High ceilings, granite counters, flat screen computers, modern entertainment systems. Hardwood floors, shiny fixtures, wall-hangings and spatial designs. Everything worked pleasantly. The windows gleamed, the house smelled so fresh.

Lemon scented. I giggled.

As I moved through the rooms, I touched exteriors, surfaces, book spines, chair backs, handles and knobs. I knew Eric would have no trouble picking up my scent in these rooms. It thrills me knowing my scent drove him wild.

His office had several computer monitors which gave several views of the grounds. He seems to have a button or switch for everything. He could open, close, turn on, turn off or lock down everything from this room.

The next room held his sentimental items. I opened the case and I touched the ancient pieces.

A coarse woolen cloak with buttons made of polished wood. I could tell it was forged by skilled craftsmen with an elaborate brioche of beautiful and intricate designs to fasten the cloth.

A shield and ax made of wood and metal. I evoked my visions of his human life and now realize he would always have his callused hands, a reminder of when he was human.

There was an ancient looking crown that he had discreetly displayed in his study. It had an odd shape to it, with nearly no decoration. But it was obviously forged by very skilled hands. It looked older than the crowns I'd seen in any history books about kingdoms and empires. It looked ancient, sentimental, so I didn't dare touch it.

I go upstairs and open a door. The guest room has all my things from my apartment, (minus my kitchen items) neatly placed and ready for me to use. Jeeze, everything I owned fit into the smallest room of his house.

His master bedroom was enormous, it had a sitting area, its own massive bathroom and an incredible fifteen jetted (yeah I counted) hot tub.

I step onto the balcony to an amazing view of a vast golf course. I sit for a while and watch the lovely sunset. All the while I contemplate on getting dressed up and going to Fangtasia. Despite knowing Eric doesn't want me out alone, especially at night. I go downstairs to the kitchen for water. He had plenty of beverages, various alcohol and non-alcoholic varieties. It's no surprise that it wasn't a crumb of food in the house. I grab a bottle of water and then two more. I drink them all and I think, and I pace around the counter island looking up at the ten feet high ceiling.

I rest my elbows on the granite counter when I spot a door to an unexplored room. I open the door and dash down the stairs. Just when I thought his Porsche was showy enough. I gawk at a black Maserati parked pretentiously in a garage big enough to fit three SUV's. More proof that this man obviously has very deep pockets. I wonder how he acquired it all. How long did it take him? He's had a thousand years, so I'd imagine he's good at making money. He's making money now at Fangtasia.

Suddenly I hear this clanking noise. It sounds like locks are latching. I run down the hall to Eric's office and I look on the surveillance monitors. The main gate is shutting; a light is beeping on the screen.

It says ... **ALERT-Perimeter Secure - Voltage ACTIVE.**

What the fuck!?

I call Eric's cell and hope he answers. The phone rings only once.

"Yes lover…"

"Don't you yes lover me..."

Silent dead air… I'm picturing his perfect face and that icy glare as he sits all high and mighty on his throne.

So I speak…"I like this house and all…"

"That is music to my ears goddess…"

I love it when he calls me that.

"I'm not finished… I thought it would be cool to stay here until this place turned into a goddamn prison on lock-down."

"It is for you safety. In the office are monitors that keep constant surveillance of the grounds. The reinforced window shutters are set on a timer, which goes off every night at eight. The fence has a fatal voltage for humans or wolves; it's also galvanized with silver if any vampire's stupid enough to enter. Signs are posted giving trespassers fair warning. "

Impressive Mr. Big- shot, but… "I wanna leave, Eric."

"No," he snapped, "I will arrive at midnight. A credit card is in the guest room, and your own notebook, shop on-line, order whatever you want."

He sounded cold, but I could feel his fear. He was afraid that I'd disobey. He knew that the fences could keep the bad things out, but it couldn't keep me in.

"Eric, you can't keep me locked up like this." I can teleport or even hover out if I wanted.

"I cannot angel, but stay there for me nonetheless."

Shit…So much for being pissed off at him… he's still an overbearing asshole. "Fine Eric, you better have your Viking ass here when the clock strikes twelve or I'm teleporting back to my coven in New Orléans." That was a big fat lie. Truth was just hearing his sensual voice and feeling how much he worried and missed me made me weak. I wanted to wait for him. I'm so pathetic.

"Yes, lover, I will have my Viking ass and cock home for you promptly at midnight."

"Bye Eric…"

I go to my room and grab my brand new computer. It takes me about thirty minutes to get it all set up the way I like. Now I am ready to shop. I order a pizza and take the notebook to the front porch and wait for my dinner.

Twenty minutes later my pizza arrives. I eat and have a couple of cold beers. Less than an hour until midnight and I'm fucking bored. I dig in my duffle bag, take off my clothes and put on the pink Victoria Secrets lace bra and panties set. I snap a few sexy selfie pictures and send them to Eric. I'm reminding him of what he has waiting for him. In less than a jiffy, he responds.

_Lover, no one pleases me more than you. Never had, never will, you are everything Tara._

Damn, why do his words do that to me...? I was so turned on now and so was he. I could feel it. I teleport back to the porch and wait with only my bra and panties on. He was closer; his color signature was in my mind's eye. I look to the starry, crescent moon lit sky and watch in wonder as my sexy, Vampire, Viking Sheriff finally arrives.


	12. Bad Blood

"My Goddess," Eric hissed. Wide, emerald eyes shone with pure animalistic lust as he took in Tara's half-clothed body. His fangs dropped down. Speechless and utterly bewitched by her beauty he was certain Tara was casting an Aether spell on him. His cock stiffened instantly.

"Min Tara," he rasped, closing the space between them. "You look good enough to eat."

The vampire and Aether seethed with pleasure. They made love in various rooms of the house, never quite getting enough of one another.

After their sensual romp in the hot tub, Eric pulled two Egyptian cotton towels from the rack. He wrapped his waist before drawing her close and patting every single inch of her dry. Bewilderment swept over him as he observed all but one of his bite wounds had strangely disappeared, the very first one remained, and it was healing at a normal (human) pace. Using another fluffy towel, he wrapped her up under her arms.

She heaves a sigh as she grew a bit more serious. She allowed herself to finally turn around, reaching up to hold his upper arms.

"We need to be ready if Paul's thugs come after us, or the witch killers' attack."

He didn't respond.

Although impressed by her guardianship. He didn't want to think or talk about anything like that. The Sheriff of Area five had spent most of the night gathering information. The Authority was aware of the massacre in Baton Rouge. But Eric was unsure of what, if anything would be done about it. Regardless, the Viking had readied himself for battle. If anyone dare attempt what Paul had, he would remove their heart from their chest… with his bare hands.

He continued to pat her hair dry; noticing that her dark, loosely coiled ringlets felt even more silken and had grown by several inches since the night before. He tossed the towel. His hands made very slow, deliberate path to her hips. Once there, they latched on firmly and with no hesitation, he growled, lowering himself to her ear. He was becoming aroused again.

"Stop it Eric, we need to talk."

His movements halted and through their bond, she could feel his disappointment. He felt shunned as he sulked in front of her, wallowing in agonizing frustration. He lifted his head and nuzzled her face.

Through their bond, he could feel her burden and distress. Tara heart lay heavy, only a couple of hours till dawn and from the moment Eric arrived they'd been on each other like moss on a rock. Only a slight part of her was ever so confident in her resilience. She had destroyed a formidable opponent. Still, unrelenting anxiety crept in her mind. She was completely unsure of herself as a guardian, as a leader. She sighed again and slightly pulled away from him.

Her russet eyes glared into his sea green ones. She listened in earnestly on his thoughts. But his mind was silent, his face had become unreadable. She tilted her head to the side, wondering if he had figured out a way to block her out.

Tara, still beautifully nude, laughingly walked over to the king sized bed. As she pulled the red silk sheets over her body, she took in a relaxing breath. The soft linens felt incredible. Eric unblinkingly followed, splaying his nude form alongside hers.

"When I first met you, I was convinced the devil had stolen an angel's face and given it to a vampire." Still unbelieving that being with him was almost as illogical as falling in love with him at first sight.

"And what do you think now?" Suddenly his eyes were wide open, returning her candid appraisal.

"I think I love you. So we don't have to spend our night talking about retaliating vampires, or witch predators. But we will get to know each other."

His eyes went soft. So did his mouth.

"There are several more ways I'd like to get to know you goddess. I'd like to know your hot mouth, your sweet breast, your perfect ass; my cock would like to know them all." His lips curled up into an unabashedly dirty grin.

"I mean we need to talk, you nasty thang!" She slapped at his chest, shaking her head, turning her nose up and huffing in disgust. But Tara was only pretending to be offended.

"Very well," he chuckled, he loved her sass. "...very well, we shall become better acquainted then…"

Her head slanted to the side, she chewed her bottom lip and twirled her obsidian colored ringlets in her finger.

"Do you feel any different?" she leaned in closer placing her hand firmly on his chest, with the faintest hopes of feeling a heartbeat. There was none, but she found satisfaction in Eric remaining humanly warm.

"Should I..." He allowed his long, adroit fingers to trace small circles over her hips. He knew he was immune to silver; he had tested that on himself while at Fangtasia. Besides smelling like pure Aether sex and having strange, erotic dreams, he felt the same.

"I'm not really sure; will ya let me know if you do?"

Eric agreed and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's House, New Orléans<strong>

Godric lounged soothingly in his study listening to Gregorian chant. Abruptly, the serene vampire was curtly interrupted when Alcide abruptly hurried in.

"Two female fangers are here. They say they've important business with you."

Slightly startled by their imposing presence, Alcide assumed the two well-groomed female vamps and half-dozen soldiers were not there to have a friendly chat with the King.

Godric quickly stood and ticked his remote to silence the music. "The Authority..." His usual calm expression was now replaced with unadulterated tension.

Alcide's pronounced eyebrows furrowed. "Should l call Eggs, Northman or Mott?"

"That is not necessary. I shall summon them if needed…"

Godric moved in closer, he whispered so that no one would be able to hear except Alcide's exceptionally keen, canine ears.

"Alcide, please make hast to the coven. The residents will need you and your men's protection."

The air was thick with tension, the brawny man was positive serious shit would follow.

"Also," the pale man added placing his hands together, intertwining his fingers, "Mr. Alcide Herveaux, after tonight, your debt is absolved.

Alcide was at a loss for words. He felt a prevalent weight was lifted from his shoulders. The pack master had several more years of servitude left. Now he could move on with his life and for that he was truly grateful.

The wolf assured that he would carry out his final orders. This time with a sense of pride he'd never had before. He reached out his hand to his comrade. The vampire looked at it for a moment and then took it firmly in his own.

"Please, invite my uninvited guest in."

Alcide approached the two female vampires waiting in the foyer. They gave him an unsettling feeling. He sneered with aversion.

"He's waiting in the study."

"Good doggy." The blond woman ruefully smirked as she and the brunette stalked towards Godric's study.

Godric sat relaxed in his recliner. Although highly agitate, he expertly faked a calm appearance.

"What do I owe this visit from a Monarch and the Magistrate herself?"

He asked even though he'd already discerned why the Magistrate Salome Agrippa and Chief Monarch Nan Flanagan were requesting an impromptu meeting. Paul and Salome were very close friends and had known each other for centuries. The two high ranking vampires shared similar history and common interest. He was certain she knew about Aether.

The icy glare in Salome's eyes left him no doubt. She wanted vengeance. Salome's subordinate, AVL spokesperson and opportunist Nan Flanagan, has crusaded for half a century to strip the King of his crown. She's determined to vote her own progeny, Sophie Ann as Queen.

With a gleam in her icy- silver eyes, Flanagan announced. "Godric, you are under arrest for the true death of Roslyn Harris, Martin McAuliffe, Roman Zimojic, and Paul De Arezzo.

"I'm being arrested for defending my child, his progeny and his bonded human? Even a simple mind such as yours realizes as King, that is my duty, what I did was justified..." Godric's voice was calm, his expression even, he stifled the urge to rip them apart.

How dare they reprimand me for protecting my family?

Fully aware that if Godric wanted, he could attack them all and kill them with little effort. No one dared approach the ancient vampire from Gaul.

Pure malice in her tone, Salome countered, "We will let the tribunal decide that. For now, we have Pamela Swynford De Beaufort in custody for her role in the slaying. Soon your progenies and their human companions shall be brought to justice."

The magistrate spat out Pamela's name as if it were poisonous. Salome took advantage of Godric's love for his family. The King's heart clenched at the mere mention of his grand-progenies name.

The boyish vampire, raised from his lounge chair, held out his hands and allowed a shaky handed V fed officer to shackle him with silver.

* * *

><p><strong>The Coven New Orléans...<strong>

When Alcide and his five men arrived at the coven, he could sense the fear and tension in the normally cheerful house. He could also smell the trace scent of several other wolves all around the four-acre property.

Holly Cleary believed that they were being hunted tonight. Alcide believed she was right. He and his men scanned over the large room. There were about twenty women of various ages. None of them seem capable of handling a wolf pack on the prowl.

"Willa is in trouble." Jessica sobbed into her mother's shoulder," I know it, she's never, ever, missed curfew before."

"We've been on lock-down ever since." Cathy said, embracing her daughter tightly.

Jessica pierced Alcide with her puffy tear-filled eyes. "Please find my best friend, my sister." She pleaded, while crashing into his hefty arms.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He tried his best to comfort the girl.

Alcide had no idea what to do other than to follow Godric's orders. He would stay at the coven and keep watch. He assumed the wolves were waiting for another chance to kidnap another girl. He hoped his presence would keep them away.

Without warning a Molotov cocktail came crashing through the glass. The curtain instantaneously ignites and hot flames begin to spread rapidly. One girl, who is standing close to the curtain, catches fire. She screams and starts flailing in agony as others try their best to put out the flames that rapidly consume her. But it is too late.

Alcide and four of his men shift into werewolves and bolt towards the door.

Hoyt, Tommy and Jessica, gather the small children and the elderly to the emergency escape route in the kitchen. They do this just in time. Another fire bottle blasted through the window. And then another and another. In seconds the entire room is engulfed in flames and spreading fast.

The women are choking and wailing as they flee down the stairs in the underground chamber. The coven has an underground escape route built-in the house. All had been instructed by the elders to use the tunnels if the Wiccan protection seal that guards the house was compromised.

"How is this happening?" Cathy asked Holly, "I thought nothing could break the defense spell, nothing could get pass the porch," she coughed, smoke seeped into her lungs and she gasped for air.

Holly answered between choking breathes, "Absalom must have been successfully summoned…" she gasps, "It's all over for us..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Louisiana Bayou...<strong>

It had been a year since Nora, Naomi, Eggs and Franklin, had captured a witch hunter. The remaining people on the list never hunted themselves. The remaining hunters were rich, well-connected and good at keeping a low profile. They were smart enough to hire people and wolves to do their hunting. Too bad, they didn't hire smart people and wolves to do their bidding.

Seven months ago the coven's beloved, one hundred and fifty year old elder, Isabelle Beaumont had been brutally murdered. Isabelle often traveled the world in search for other witches'. While returning from a trip, Isabelle was kidnapped and killed in a sacrificial manner. Her burned remains were cruelly thrown into the garden in front of the coven.

Franklin and Eggs found Isabelle's killer; Mack Rattray, at a local bar called 'Elbow Room'. The foolish red neck just could not keep his mouth shut at his favorite hangout. He was known for his hatred of women and love of beating them into submission. For weeks he drunkenly bragged about his assault on the 'voodoo whores' to anyone at the dive bar who was sober enough to care. One of Franklin's informants was paying attention.

Franklin stalked the drunkard and made an impromptu visit to Mr. Rattray's trailer park home. Eggs glamored the unsuspecting hillbilly. He gave them names of witch hunters who hired him. Afterwards, Mr. Mott had the jarring pleasure of ripping his beating heart out of his chest. His blood was extra spicy to the twisted vampire. Franklin's isolated cabin deep in the bayou has no running water, electricity and almost completely out of cellular range. Its sole use is for interrogation.

The person Franklin will question tonight is the rich and powerful Lorena Kranski. One of the last living descendant of the Salem witch hunters. Lorena was born into a long line of hunters, devoted minions of Absalom. They held no qualms when it came to, hunting, torturing, hanging, and burning witches. Under her command, she'd killed dozens witches over the span of two decades. Nora and Naomi felt pure elation now that the bitch responsible for so much death and pain was now at their mercy.

The leader of the witch hunter's sat bound with metal shackles to a wooden table. It was Franklin's interrogation table. He knew the proper way to bleed a human and not kill them quick. Her screams of agony and cries for help will fall upon deaf ears.

* * *

><p><strong>The Monarch's House...<strong>

After what seemed like hours, Godric demanded to see Pam. Finally, Liam McKnight the vampire king was escorted out of his silver lined cell.

Before Godric and Pam's capture, the Magistrate had begun her search for the Eric, to no gain. Nan sneered. "Give us the location of your Sire…Or else." She warningly held up a wooden stick, with a silver dagger knotted to the edge of it.

Pam clipped. "You retarded bitches, you don't ever want to find Eric… he'll eat, fuck and kill you."

Leering at Pam, Nan snapped at Godric. "Command her to give up their location or you will watch her suffer." The monarch jabbed a cow prod into Pam's side, sending bolts of electricity in searing into her flesh. Pam grunted lowly, refusing to scream.

Godric snarled his ivory blades leaping out in rage. "You will stop this savagery."

Salome's ancient Judea accent was more profound when she sneered. "This is the price you pay for killing your own kind Godric." She sat on her throne behind tented fingers.

Godric had no regrets, Paul, and all those who followed him deserved to die. "Set Pamela free and I will not protest my sentence. As long as you agree that none of my progenies or humans shall be harmed."

Nan was eager to accept his offer. With the King, dethroned, the sky's was the limit for her. Salome was not satisfied with his offer. She knew it was Tara who actually killed her longtime friend.

"I accept your surrender. However, I demand that the leader of the magi be brought to justice. Bring her to me and Pamela shall be released."

Salome would not waver, she wanted Aether's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that night…<strong>

The smell of sulfur and decay churned through the air as Lafayette Reynolds snapped awake from his black out. He recalled being viciously attacked while taking out the trash in the back of Merlotte's. A whack across the head with a blunt object instantly knocked him unconscious.

His vision is a blur, and then slowly adjusts in the dimly lit underground room. The constrictions of ropes around his wrist, midriff and legs cause him to jolt in panic. He struggled to free himself from the constraints that held him bound to the chair. He could hear screams of agony and the sound was coming from somewhere near. The cries for help caused his stomach to turn in horror. The thought that he would most likely be screaming next engrossed him in fear. As he turned his aching head to the side to better survey his surroundings, what he observed shocked him.

His aunt Lettie Mea is gagged in a chair only a few feet away. Her eyes expanded in shock at the sight of her nephew in the same awful predicament. She too had just awakened from a black out.

Lettie Mea Thornton last recalled leaving her Friday night church service. It was her turn to clean the kitchen after serving the guest congregation refreshments.

As she unlocked her car door in the dark and empty parking lot, someone attacked her from behind. Strong arms held the helpless woman in a choke hold. A foul-smelling cloth mashed roughly against her face. She quickly blacked out. When she came too, she was gagged and bound next to an unconscious and bruised Lafayette.

"Where the fuck is we?" The young man asks while scooting in his chair, moving him and the seat closer to his aunt.

She spits out her gag.

"Hell if I know! Heeelp Meeeeeeeee …" Her squawk echoes across the vast dungeon.

Lafayette scoots his chair back and away from Lettie.

Six masked figures file down the stairs one by one, dressed in black cloaks, wearing the heads of animals as mask over their heads. The bull adorned figure lights black and red candles. The cloaked people chant and dance around holding axes, knives and razor blades as they draw symbols inside the dark circle. A boar masked person stabs and kills a frog, a chicken and a goat. They turn the animal so that the blood spills inside the drawn circle.

A cloaked figure stalks down. Two of the cloaked figures drag a screaming and crying young woman down the basement stairs.

It's Willa Burrell. With nothing on but her underwear, the poor young woman is battered black and blue with bruises. The evil person shoves her into the middle of the circle and they all begin savagely attacking her with their weapons.

Laffy instinctively shouts out, "Stop it!"

But it is too late.

Willa collapses to the ground. One of the terrible worshipers slits her throat with a blade. Her blood oozes out of her lifeless body. Laffy is shell-shocked at the atrocity he is seeing. The evil people start chanting and dancing around the dead girl's lifeless body.

Lettie begins screaming, "Help me Jesus, save me from these devils…" tittering about in her chair, cries for help fall upon deaf ears. Jeeesus...Laaawwwd….HELP!"

Laff cries out, "Shut up Lettie and look…" She hushes herself and takes notice of the look of terror on Lafayette's face; she turns her head to see what has her nephew so frightened.

The minions are now silent and on their knees. They gaze in intense marvel at their drawn circle. Bizarrely, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the coal circle and the blood of the dead girl and animals unnaturally oozes upward, defying gravity, towards the center. The blood swirls into the puff of smoke as it grows into a cloud that begins to whirl in a counter-clockwise circular motion. It becomes larger and larger. The putrid smell invades and quickly overpowers the area.

Soon, there is a black space in the center of the circle, which carries a stench fouler than a thousand carcasses; it permeates from the black hole. The horrendous odor overwhelms Lettie Mea and she vomits. Lafayette could barely keep the bile from rising out of his belly, his eyes stung and watered. All observed the spectacle as a figure emerged from the black void. Aunt and nephew turned to each other in unanimity and back at the 'thing' as the black form continued to materialize. The figure was nude. Her eyes, from iris to sclera are black.

A heavy gasp escaped Lafayette and Lettie Mea; confusion and shock roared off them at the sight. Lafayette and Lettie Mea chime in unison.

"Tara.?!"


	13. Blood Ties

The group made their way through the soggy, dimly lit underground tunnel by the light of Jessica's candle. All flanking close behind one another, trying not to trip over each other's feet, who knows what festers on the old tunnel floors…

"Where does this lead too?" Alcide asked Holly, his mind too preoccupied to hear her response. He wondered about his three men. He prayed they taught those coward a lesson. But his gut told him otherwise. If his charges had made it, they would have caught up with him by now.

"Godric's house..." Holly muttered, her mind inattentive. She struggled with the task at navigating only on faded memories. She hadn't been in the tunnels in over thirty years.

They arrived at the hidden chamber in the vampire king's guest house. Alcide was not sure if it was safe at Godric's house, but there was really no place else to go. He couldn't imagine squeezing all of the girls comfortably into his small one bedroom house. He sent Hoyt and Tommy out to sniff around and make sure no danger awaited them. Those bitches who were nagging Godric were gone, only faint traces of their designer perfume lingered. Godric was gone too, the entire mansion was empty.

The wolf immediately phoned Eggs. Unfortunately Franklin answered. The impish vamp had snatched the phone from Eggs. "We're busy mutt." he rudely answered.

"Fuck you fanger...The coven was attacked, set on fire." Alcide growled.

"Oh My Goddess NO..!" Alcide heard Naomi yell in the background; Franklin had put him on speaker phone.

"I'm sorry Naomi, some of the girl's didn't make it. Godric may be in trouble too, vampire troops came. I think they arrested him."

Shuddering with hysteria she beseeches, "Please Alcide, is Mavis okay?"

Mavis Lin is Naomi's adopted daughter. The beautiful witch found the little mute girl three years ago while having coffee outside at her favorite French Quarter coffee shop, Café Du Monde. Naomi assumed the little girl, who looked to be about five years old had recently been abandoned. Naomi had diligently checked and the kid was not listed in any missing child's registries. Naomi was sure the girl's parents were afraid of her because of her ability. Naomi decided to name the little girl who stole her heart Mavis, after the first innocent witch killed in the Salem witch hunts.

Alcide glanced over at the little girl sitting on Jessica's lap. "She's fine; we're here at Godric's. But Willa, she was taken earlier tonight."

Naomi dropped her eyes in shame. She realized how selfish she sounded; only asking about her daughter. Abruptly the cellular began to cut out due to the bad connection in the isolated area.

Hoping the wolf could still hear him, Eggs replied, "Thank you Alcide, we'll be there as soon as possible." He then snatched his phone away from Franklin and released the call.

Naomi immediately began to dial Tara's number on her phone. The phone rang a few times and went to her voice mail. She could hear the desperation in her own voice as she left a message.

"Tara, you and Eric need to call me back as soon as you get this message, it's urgent." With shaky hands, she left her a text also.

Meet us at Godric's. The coven was attacked, witches are dead. Godric is being questioned by the Authority.

Rushing madly over to their beaten and bound prisoner, Naomi draws back her hand, ferociously striking her across the face.

"What do you know about the attack on our coven!?" She screamed so hard her stomach ached.

"I know everything." Lorena spat. Her underground dungeon was where Absalom's portal was located. Lorena realized when they kidnapped her from her bedroom; they were going to kill her. Without struggle the witch hunter left with them. Doing so kept the quartet from discovering her hidden dungeon. At that moment, the cruel woman yearned to boast. Lorena's jaw stung, but that does not stop her from mocking disdainfully. "I'm the one who ordered the attack on your pathetic coven. Wish I'd seen those whore witches burn." Taking credit for the coven's deaths would have to do.

"AHHHHHH!" Naomi's shrieks, her rage prevents her from forming any words. She wraps her hands around Lorena's neck, squeezing tight as her tears uncontrollably spill from her eyes. Eggs approached Naomi; with his strong arms he gently removes Naomi's clenched hands from the hunter's throat. He slowly pulls her toward him and embraces her body tenderly. She lowers her head and sobs violently into his chest.

Nora wipes a fallen tear from her cheek and turns to her lover. "I don't know how they did it, but if they have Willa, they have the most powerful witch in the coven.

Franklin's dark brow lifted, "I don't understand love; You, Naomi and Holly are the Elders, I thought Willa was just a telepath."

"She is, but she's also a virgin who is well past puberty. The blood of a virgin is the key to opening a realm and the older the virgin, the more powerful the blood."

Bone deep weariness seeped into Nora. "I'm sure they've succeeded," she sighed. "Absalom has enormous power, terrible will, with a thirst to devour the world and swallow the light." Nora frustratingly called Eric and Tara again. No answer from either. And Franklin made an unsuccessful attempt to reach his Sire.

"Love, I must leave, although my father has not summoned me, it is vital that we seek him out."

Both progenies came to the realization that the Authority wanted retribution for the carnage they inflicted in Baton Rouge. Now, they had a big mess to clean up.

"Go to my father's house. Cast a protection spell around the perimeter and keep the mutts on high alert. I will call you soon." The curly-headed vampire pointed to Lorena. "Shall I take out the trash before I go? Franklin had become bored with torturing her. She had no more finger or toe nails to rip off. He wished he had a Judas chair or large pot of tar to boil her in.

After softly kissing his cheek the cute brunette shakes her head. "No, my love, Naomi and I will handle it. Would you like to watch?" She smiled lovingly at her beau.

Franklin smiled savagely back at his woman as he reached for the gas can on his table and hands it to her. Nora reaches into Franklin's pocket and pulls out a book of matches. Naomi picks up another gas can on the floor; they both pour the strong smelling liquid over Lorena's head.

"Absalom will rule this realm." she spits at them, shaking her gasoline soaked head. "All of you abominations will die. Everyone Aether loves will die. Her drunken mother and fagot cousin will be sacrifice to the true goddess."

Those were Lorena's last words.

Nora and Naomi both struck their matches and tossed them in Lorena's direction. The ignited match landed right on the callous woman's lap. Her entire body instantly went up in flames.

The witch hunter shrilled in pain and Franklin's fangs popped."Very good my lady..." High off the carnage, he pulls Nora into his arms, passionately kissing her.

The vampires bid their women one last farewell before they flew off into the night.

As Lorena burned, Naomi thought about all the fallen elders, especially Isabelle. Their last conversation was still fresh in her head. Isa, as Naomi called her, recalled the events that led to the Salem witch trials in America.

Lorena's great -great grandmother, Maryanne Kranski, only child Molly, had fallen ill under suspicious circumstances. The entire town's people pointed the finger at Mavis, the Kranski's slave, Molly's sole care giver. They were right about one thing, Mavis was indeed a witch. A very powerful, very good witch, who would never harm anyone, let alone a helpless child.

The only thing Mavis was guilty of was trying to comfort the ailing child with her healing herbs and elixirs. She had no idea it was the parents, Andrew and Maryanne, who had slowly bled out their own child until she died. Molly Kranski was offering to the demon and in return, they were granted beauty, wealth, and power. All of their future offspring would be granted the same with the sacrifices of a witch.

After a short and humiliating trial, Mavis was convicted of sorcery and sentenced to a public hanging. To protect her bloodline, she accepted her condemnation.

But all was not lost.

Mavis had a child, whom she'd given birth to before the witch hunts began. The good witch had wisely sent her infant off with her siblings who were free slaves.

The child's name was Mea Thornton, the great great-grandmother of Tara.

As Nora stared daggers at Lorena's smoldering carcass, she realized the minions of Absalom have all they need to summon their goddess. A virgin witch and blood sacrifices linked to Aether.

A witch war has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>The Magistrates House<strong>

She unsuccessfully suppresses a devious smirk. "Send De Beaufort; to cell number twenty four." Standing slowly, she stalks over to the nervous guard. "Strap her in for the night."

"Yes Salome!" The guard slowly backs away, turns, and then speeds over to Pam, unshackling the painful, flesh burning silver from her arms and ankles.

Salome continues, "Nan, will you to escort Godric to cell twenty five. The members of the tribunal will be here next nightfall and sentencing shall begin, with or without the sorceress. But mark my words Godric. I will find the Sheriff and his magi."

The vampire king's heart lay heavy with uncertainty in the cold quite solitude of the silver lined cell. Aether did not deserve to be punished none of them did. If they capture Eric and Tara, will they make him choose between his progeny and the woman he loves?

_Would Salome keep her word and release Pam next nightfall?_

A gut wrenching dread weighed on his mind, which suddenly shifted and churned into pure malice. He hated what was happening to them. He had to calculate his next move wisely.

The protection of his bloodline was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Lorena's Dungeon<strong>

"Absalom, Absalom, Absalom," the evil people chanted, as the thing that looked like something out of a nightmare materialized from out of the blackness.

The horrid replica of Tara stood hunched, examining its own hands, instead of fingernails the creature barred cat-like, onyx claws. It had been years since she stood on earth in human form. She straightened her posture and leered around the room.

One of the cloaked people bravely approached the creature holding a red cloak in her arms. The creature snarled like a wild animal at the woman. The young woman flinched with fear. Absalom yanked the robe from her hands. She caressed the silken lined; pleased with her offering, she wrapped it around her body.

The woman backed away and a man approached. "My goddess, we have sacrifices for you, blood line of Aether." He pointed to Lettie and Laffy. The man along with the other minions knelt in worship of their goddess.

With the most devious grin plastered across the deity's face, she stalked over to the tied up people. Her black- out eyes were only on Tara's mother. Absalom recognized Lettie Mae.

Lettie Mae recognized Absalom.

"What the fuck happened to you Tara?" Lafayette gathered the courage to say something, because there was really nothing else he could do.

"That's not my Tara." Lettie violently shook her head. "That's the demon that pretends to be her. I've beaten my baby so many times, thinking that-that thing is my Tara! That's not my Tara..!" Crying out in an abandoned fit, she yells, "It tricks me!" thrashing in her seat, the chair teeters and reels from side to side. "That demon cost me everything, my child, my man, my job, my life." The pain and loss of her dreams hits her like a fist. Lettie drops her head inconsolably sobbing.

His Aunt was driven into her drunken madness by the vermin who was standing all in his personal space, the young man concludes. And then the thing spoke.

"Salve, mater Aetheris."


	14. Blood In Blood Out

Absalom speaks in foreign tongue "Ita denuo, Ita denuo homo mater..." Guttural growls seep from the creatures' throat as it sneers savagely at Lettie Mea.

_'Wrong place at the wrong time oughta be my middle fuckin' name.'_ Lafayette Reynolds thought to himself.

"Look hoe, we can't understand the words comin outta ya mouth." The young man was fed up. "What the fuck do you want from us?" He bravely questioned. The young man is severely parched, sleep deprived and sick of being tied to a chair alongside his poor aunt for god knows why.

"It's Latin." The man who wore the pig mask replies obligingly. "Absalom is greeting Aether's mother."

Absalom whips her head around a full three hundred and sixty degrees, without turning her body, like an owl. Opening its wide dagger filled mouth, she roars maliciously at the minion who dared to interrupt her reunion with Aether's mother. The sound is terrifying, the man gasps in horror as the deity sprints over faster than humanly possible and grabs him by the throat.

"Did I ask you to translate for me?" It speaks in English, eerily, to Laffy and Lettie, its voice even sounds like Tara's.

The man cannot answer; her grip around his neck is tighter than a boa constrictor. All he can do in response is let out a raspy wheeze for air.

"I am fluent in every language created by you humans." She lifted the man off the ground with little effort. "I've existed before civilization and I shall remain long after your demise."

Absalom tosses him across the room as if the two hundred pound man weighed nothing at all. He lands hard against the concrete wall, his skull splits open like a melon and he dies instantly. A nefarious smile crossed her face and she turned to the other minions.

"Does anyone else want to be helpful?" Her voice was disconcertingly calm, considering what she had just done. The minions were shocked into silence. They mutely cowered, trembling on their knees. Now, they were too afraid to even chant.

Terror encroaches into Lafayette, and he turns to his aunt, who is staring off into space.

"Lettie, why didn't you tell anybody bout all this...?" He whispers, desperately trying to understand the bizarreness of his Aunt's tragic confession and all the rest of what's happening.

She momentarily snaps out of her stupor and blankly, sluggishly turning her head to look at him. "That demon told me, the next time I see her, she would have the strength to kill me." Her bottom lip begins to shiver irrepressibly. "Well, looks like she's got plenty of strength now." Her voice straggled off; she was in a state of shock.

Absolute sorrow filled his heart. Laffy realized that he and everyone else in Bon Temps were wrong about Lettie. There was a reason behind her madness. Her reasons will never excuse the abuse and neglect she inflicted on Tara. But now, he at least understood why she became so troubled. He could not imagine what Lettie and Tara must have gone through.

_'If Aunt Lettie would have told anyone that a demon who looked like her daughter was threatening to kill her, she would have ended up in a loony bin like Ruby Jean.'_

The young man thought back and wondered if some of his mother's declarations of seeing ghost and other outrageous accounts were actually true. Vampires, werewolves, witches, angels and demons were thought of as mere figments of people's imagination, before vampires came out. That was until Nan Flanagan wrote a -tell- all book, about vampires and other supernatural creatures. Although none of the other Supes openly came out with the vampires. The entire world was now aware that humans are not the only ones who exist.

"That evil demon has haunted me since the day my baby was born. It made me weak, stupid, it broke me." Lettie's voice trembled; tears earnestly fall from her eyes. It wanted me to break Tara. But now I understand. My baby is good. I know now that it can't hurt her, that's why it tried to get me to do it. Now I know…my Tara is an angel and the demon afraid of her."

The older woman regards the deity with unadulterated malice in her eyes. "My baby gonna kill you." Lettie swore darkly.

Lettie Mea's comment infuriated the hedonistic beast. But Absalom refrained from showing it. Instead she expresses a haughty smirk, infuriating the distraught woman even more.

The entity slowly levitates from the cold concrete and proceeds towards Lettie. "When a lion kills a gazelle, no one calls it evil. It is merely survival…good and evil are mere matter of perception."

"You's a lie devil!" Lettie spits. She won't entertain the bitch anymore. Sitting tall in her chair, she turns to her nephew. "Lafayette, please tell my angel, I'm sorry I was never a real mother to her."

She nods to him and he nods back in agreement. "Lafayette, you tell my child, that she is the only good thing I've ever done and I love her."

Lafayette nods again, as his eyes spill with tears. "Yes Aunt Lettie Mea." He promised her, unsure if he will be able to fulfill her request. His gut told him he was not going to make it out of the deep shit they were in.

Lettie peers bravely into the emptiness and of Absalom's soulless eyes.

"I ain't afraid of you no more demon."

* * *

><p><strong>Winston Parish, Louisiana<strong>

Tara awakened the next morning feeling well rested. Pure satisfaction was all her mind and body felt as she leisurely rose from the bed and smiled a happy smile. For now, her insatiable lover laid peacefully in an ocean of red designer sheets.

She thought to herself, in chorus of ruffling his wheat colored hair. Falling in love with him was like learning to fly, scary and exciting, all at the same time.

After a long hot shower, a lightly clothed Tara schlepped herself down the stairs to make breakfast. She passed by a large mirror in the dining room. The young deity took the time to admire her nude form with a fresh appreciation. She stared at the unique and beautiful birthmark in the center if her chest. It was her supernatural crown and glory.

She wore it proudly.

And although Eric had fed from over various parts of her body, each one of his surgically precise bites had already healed. While making love, he would bite into her supple flesh only to watch it seal up in a matter of minutes. It was fast, but still, just a tad slower than a vampire. Eric never needed to seal them with his blood.

But the very first bite on her right breast would not heal completely even with his blood in her or directly on the wound. She and the thousand-year old vampire are elementally bonded, the mark verified it.

And she did not mind one bit.

In the kitchen, she had a large cold glass of water. While rummaging the cupboards, Tara found a canister of Magellan's gourmet coffee. As the coffee brewed, the divine smell filled the room. Her tummy growled with hunger, so she tossed in the two remaining slices of her pizza into the microwave.

Leftover Papa Lou's was not the breakfast Tara had in mind, but it would have to do until she went to the market for food. If only vampires ate food she'd imagine Eric would have the most scrumptious cuisines ready for them every night.

After the young goddess drank her fill of coffee and ate her rubbery pizza, she strolled upstairs to put on some clothes. In the guest room, while putting on her bra and panties she noticed her phone on the dresser.

The screen was illuminated indicating several missed calls. She picked it up and momentarily lost her breath. A half-dozen missed calls, two urgent voice-mails and one terrifying text message made the young woman's heart pound frantically.

As she scrolled through and read the alarming text message, she listened to the distressing voice-mails, left by Nora and Naomi, as she frantically threw on a pair of black jeans, a red tank top, and black riding boots. All the while she cursed herself.

'I should have kept my ass in New Orleans. I should have asked Eric to stay there with me. But no, I had to come here and hide... And fuck… Goddamn it, I should have been there for them.'

After about a dozen more 'I should haves', she grabbed her leather jacket and teleported to the porch, immediately calling Nora.

"Nora, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. How are you? Where are you?"

"Don't be sorry Tara. I wasn't there either. But I'm okay, so are most of us."

"Thank God." Tara said confidently, inside her heart was bursting full of guilt and regret.

"How long will it take you to get to Godric's?" Nora queried, she needed to brief her on the entire situation in person and time was of the essence.

"Nora, I'm in Shreveport, over four hours away. But I can try to teleport there."

Tara did not hesitate. As they spoke, she took a deep breath and ended up about an acre away, just outside the gates of the mansion. She cursed herself out loud.

'Hell, I might as well take a cab at this rate!'

"Nora, ya still there…" She spoke into her phone in desperation. "I could use a little help."

"We're on it!" Nora pushed a button, placing Tara on speaker phone. She gathered Naomi and Holly into Godric's library where the trio began the summoning ritual of Aether around the Vesica Pisces circle.

Almost instantly, Tara felt that familiar surge of energy; knocking her off her feet but the deity does not hit the ground. She hovers only a few inches above the earth. After only a moment, she catches her breath, sucking in as much air as she can. She used her toned stomach muscles to pull herself upright.

She glares directly into the blazing sun, her eyes, from sclera to iris, turn snow-white in response. She is absorbing the pure light and raw energy from Earths nearest star directly into her body. The sky pulls her upwards like her body is a magnet. Within seconds she is hovering hundreds of feet into the air. Tara raptly gazes down at Eric enormous estate, appreciating its beauty, splendor and the amazing view of the property from her vantage point.

And just like that she is off, soaring high into the morning sky.


	15. Element Of Surprise

With little effort Franklin Mott located Magistrate Salome's mansion. The adept vampire detective had always speculated the location, but never had a reason to check it out until now. He and Benedict astutely observed the activities on the inside and outside of the house through a high power scope.

The three hundred and fifty year old vampire yearned to launch an attack on the army of guards that patrolled the grounds. The brothers refrained due to time constraints and limited manpower. The duo wouldn't have enough time to battle the vampire guards, rescue Godric and Pam, then make it to safety before daybreak.

Mott called Nora and updated her on the location of Agrippa's house, just in case she reaches Eric, before they do.

Just before morning light the vampire brothers took refuge in an underground crypt at a nearby cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>New Orleans<strong>

"Flying is incredible!" Tara bellowed out, Her voice echoed as she soared above the skyline. The wind whipped her face, while adrenaline pumped through her. She felt powerful...free.

In less than thirty minutes, her mind's eye began to see flashes of green and waves of blue. Her internal beacon told her she was getting close to her charges. It was not long before her colorful navigation system led her to the tall, muscular, dark-haired man outside the gates of Godric mansion.

He looked to the sky in awe as the beautiful, magical woman slowly descended from the sky. He couldn't help but admire her sexy frame. Her long obsidian locks billowing softly in the wind as she neared. He could not take his eyes off her. She landed softly only a few feet away from the infatuated wolf.

"Hello Alcide," her brown eyes beamed, she smiled warmly, quickly approaching him. She crashed into him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a soft embrace. He knew his cheeks were bright red, he could feel them burning. His whole body became hot with arousal.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I wasn't here, I'm sorry you and your men had to face the witch hunters alone."

His dark eyes gazed into her beautiful coffee-colored eyes; "You're here now Tara, that's all that matters." his tone stood somber, but she could feel his dismay, he had lost good men.

Inside Godric's mansion, the state of the remaining coven was heartbreaking. The site was nothing like the first time she saw them. Only a week ago, dozens of women and girls were full of joy. Now, as Tara scanned Godric's library, only a hand-full of brave, mournful witches remained.

Tara hugged Jessica, Cathy, and then Nora and Naomi.

Tara noticed the color in Holly's face was virtually absent; she looked as if she would become physically ill at any moment. The eighty-two year old woman (who didn't look a day over forty) had spent a quarter of a century searching for ancient scrolls. She was quite success and had an extensive collection, until now.

"All the history, art, memories are all gone." The strawberry blond woman shook her head in disbelief as overpowering tears rolled down her high cheekbones.

"The only thing I managed to save is just a hand full of the ancient scrolls", she carefully opened one of Godric's glass shelves and gently placed the three large Samaria, Aramaic, and Latin papyrus and parchment rolls on his shelf. "The rest is gone…forever…" she sighed deeply.

Nora places a comforting hand on Holly's shoulder. "The memories are not gone; our history lives in you Holly. It lives in all who have survived. This is the beginning of our next chapter. Now that Aether is with us, we must prepare the coven."  
>The remaining members of the coven gathered around the round table in the library sipping on their hot coffee or hot chocolate, listening intently as Nora spoke.<p>

"As you all know Absalom is pure darkness, a plague that wants to consume the earth, the complete opposite of Isis, who brought forth the light and seeded the earth. That is why our heavenly mother created a protector in our likeness. Now that our savior is born again, this is the end of the witch hunters' reign of terror."

Tara stood firm, drawing strength from Nora's words. On the inside the young goddess remained fretful, but would not to show it in front of coven. They all looked to her as their only hope. Tara realized she held unimaginable powers, a purpose, a responsibility, and a sworn obligation to protect the ones who depended on her. Her mind cascaded with thoughts of how much her life has changed.

Nora seized Tara by the hand, breaking her from her thoughts. The Elder braced herself for the most troubling information. "The very dead leader of the witch hunters told us that a new alliance was formed." The thought of telling Tara what she was about to say had kept her up all night. "The minion's employed V addicted wolves, and paid them to take your mother, cousin, along with Willa as sacrifices."

Tara gasped; it felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her as the darkness of heartache swept over. Her worst nightmare had just come to fruition, now her kin, her blood was being dragged into her shit. Anger and frustration singed through the young goddess and she gulped hard, swallowing the bile that threatened to emit from her gut. She stiffened her lower lip, refusing to let it tremble. It felt as if her world was hurtling down on her. She could no longer hold back… "GOD DAMN IT..!" she wailed out.

Nora grabbed Tara and held her goddess in a heartfelt hug, "Tara, I don't believe it's too late to save them, but time is running out." The brunette added.

Pure exhaustion had taken Jessica the night before. She slept uneasy but after sleeping a few hours and waking up well rested, her mind was a bit clearer and she was able to recall a few vital memories about her missing friend. Jess took the opportunity to let Tara know about Willa chatting on-line with a guy named James. Jessica was positive that James was the key to finding Willa.  
>"Jess, we gonna find our people." Tara assured her weary progeny.<p>

"Sorry I'm late..."

A familiar voice announce from the entrance way. Tara swung around and let out a shocking breath. Standing tall and proud in the doorway was her aunt Ruby Jean.

"Bad news, Willa is dead, but she told me where to find my queer son and drunken sister, hi Tara."

Jessica burst into tears and sobs uncontrollably. Cathy embraces her child in a firm, comforting hug, as tears stream from her own eyes. A dreadful shock sweeps the room, gasp and wails of anguish resonate as the coven members are overwhelmed with sadness and despair.

"Aunt Ruby Jean, what are you doing her? I thought you were…"

"Crazy..?" Ruby clipped.

"Well… yeah…" Tara admitted.

Ruby Jean strolled promptly towards her niece as she slid on her spectacles to get a better look at her.

"Well, Miss Thang, I ain't' crazy. I really do see dead people. You of all people should have believed me. Hell, if wasn't for Isa, I would still be trapped in that shit hole Reynard Manor, thanks to Lafayette."

"How-How long have you been a member of the coven?" Tara did not really know what to ask. She was still taken aback by her unexpected arrival.

"About a year, I was out-of-town when you were ushered in. But Nora called me and told me the good news." Her aunt smirked jubilantly. "I just got back and I have three beautiful witches with me."

Ruby Jean had taken Isabelle's place and appointed herself as the coven's recruiter. Tara was momentarily shocked into silence. She had not seen her aunt in years. The last time she saw Ruby, she and Lafayette spent an afternoon watching her behave belligerent and despondent while being fed tapioca pudding by a male nurse. Tara could never had fathomed her wacky aunt was a medium. Ruby Jean on the other hand, had always known there was something special about her niece.

"Ruby Jean, I'm at a loss for words."

"Well find them."

Nora interrupts the awkward reunion. "We haven't the time, Ruby Jean, please."

Ruby closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and when she opens them she sees Willa's spirit. The slain teenager's appearance looks horrifying, causing the older woman to gasp. The waif girl is half-naked, blooded and bruised, just as she was when she was murdered. The young woman is trapped between realms; the spirit elders cannot transport her to the light.

After a moment, Ruby Jean adds, "The house is a few miles away, on a private road off St. Charles Avenue. Willa says bout a half-dozen minions and a hand full of wolves are there.

"Maybe we should wait until night when the vampires can help us." Holly already felt defeated. The Elder enchantress just wanted to run and hide.

"NO!" Tara snapped. "I ain't sittin on my ass, while my momma and cousin are next in line to be killed!"

The elder lowered her eyes in shame. Tara quickly acquired the weary woman by the hand, holding it firmly in hers.

"Holly, I can feel your fear and it's understandable. But I can also feel your spirit. And it's kick-ass. We are bonded and anyone who is connected with me is a natural-born fighter. So buck up, cause we ain't runnin, and we ain't waiting for our vampire friends to save us neither."

Tara's words offered encouragement to the coven and even Alcide and his men wanted to carry on. "I won't let anything happen to you Holly." With a sense of adoration and commitment, she scanned the room full of elemental enchantresses. "Those witch hunters don't know who the fuck they messin with."

Tara ordered the new coven members, to stay behind with Jessica, Cathy and the children. Cathy swiftly did as she was told and removed Mavis, Emma and the new members from the room and into Godric's isolated study.

Jessica halted her actions. She was loading her back pack with candles, lighters and all the matches she could find. She was ready to fight.

"Please Aether! That James minion -asshole kidnapped and killed my best friend. I wanna hurt him in the worst way!"

A humble smile swept Tara's face as she gazed proudly at the tearful red-head.

Damn, Jess likes to fight just as much as me. Fuckin A!

"Alright firecracker, let's pop off." They high five one another, "No way is you stayin behind."

The group jumped out of the two vehicles on St. Charles Avenue that cloudy afternoon. As they cautiously walked the discreet brick road, Alcide immediately picked up the scent of wolves. He knew that if he could smell them, it would not be long before they would smell him.

Ruby paused at front of a gate.

"Willa said we here."

Alcide pushed open the gate. They all filed in slowly, staring blankly upon a well-manicured lot.

But there was no house…

Nora examined the area carefully. The seventy-five year old enchantress was perplexed. Just two nights ago she and Franklin had taken Lorena from a house that was right there.

How on Earth did the entire house just disappear?

"It's a cloaking spell." Holly quickly gathered. "The house is here, it's hiding in plain sight."

Holly pulled out four large gem stones from her fanny pack and handed a large white diamond to Tara, a sapphire gem to Nora, a rubicund gem to Naomi and she held the emerald one.

"Ecce prope Aether..." Holly chanted. Nora and Naomi began to chant with her.

The spell unveiled the cloak. In a few seconds, Tara could see the house began to materialize out of thin air. After a few more moments the three witches who held the jewels could see the house too.

Tara also saw several bright, amber-colored eyes glaring at them-surrounding them!

"We're not alone" Tara warned.

"Wolves are here I can smell'em." Alcide growled, his eyes glowing bright.

"Your right ..." Tara breathed, her flight or fight response was on high alert.

"Tara, take Ruby and get in that house!" Nora screamed out.

Not a second after, three huge black wolves jump out of thin air and launched a vicious attack, their prime target, Alcide, Tommy and Hoyt.

In the fusion of commotion, everyone scrambled in all directions. Alcide and Hoyt were able to shift into wolves and fought teeth and claws with the attacking wolves.

Unfortunately, panic had taken Tommy, and the teen-aged wolf did not shift in time. One of the wolves took a chuck out of his neck, it killed him almost instantly. Jessica began launching her flames; she set fire to the wolf that killed Tommy.

Aether, did not hesitate, she grabbed her aunt's hand, took a deep breath and when she blinked they were both inside Lorena's mansion. Her eyes began to see bright flashes of red; blinking rapidly, more than they ever had before. Tara knew something awful was in the house.

"Willa said, they downstairs." Suddenly Tara heard a gut wrenching scream. They both recognized it.

"That was Lafayette!" Ruby respires. "Willa!", the older woman cries out to Willa for help. Willa does not appear. The girl was dragged back into the darkness realm and cannot find her way back to Ruby's voice. And neither Tara nor Ruby can discern where Laffy's screams are coming from.

Absalom's presence is too strong and she is growing stronger with every kill.


	16. Blood Demon

Helplessly, Lettie accepted her punishment.

__I beat my child so many times... I saw her eyes turn all black, then all white. I heard her speak in unknown tongues... I'd walk in on her floating off her bed while she slept. I had no idea what was happening. I thought she was possessed. So like a goddamn fool, I just beat my poor child. Now I understand. My Tara was becoming an angel and the demon was screwing with my head. Instead of listening to Ruby and opening my mind, I had my sister sent to a mental institution…And I drank myself stupid...I deserve what's commin... __

Lettie Mea was unable to contain her stream of tears. She was not weeping for herself. She wept for her nephew who sat next to her helpless and afraid. She wept because she longed to make things right. If only she could make things right.

As the malevolent snarling creature approached, Lettie closed her eyes tight. Glimpses of the scarce good memories in her life began to stream her mind. As if watching an old movie she sees Tara at age five. Her chubby cheeked daughter sat kicking her legs at the kitchen table, eating hotcakes and drinking Tang with her father before school. Images of Tara at age ten, dancing for a cheering crowd at Ruby Jean's barbecue picnic brought more tears to her eyes. Lettie visualized her lovely sixteen year old, being escorted to the junior prom by Jason Stackhouse.

"Your soul is mine." The immortal snarled, snatching Lettie back into her nightmare. With one reprehensible lunge of her hand, razor-sharp nails slit Lettie's throat, leaving a gaping slit, gushing, seeping with blood.

Lafayette screeched with horror, "NOOOOOOOO..!" the young man bawled in dismay.

Lettie's gasps her final breaths of air. Her blood spurts out, gushing with every heartbeat, choking her, filling her mouth, killing her. Her lifeless body slumps over as her blood trickles down to the ground. Not a second passes and the slain woman's wide pool of blood becomes an oozing stream that abnormally flows towards the circle. Her life force percolated into the black emptiness. Lettie Mea's soul is imprisoned in Absalom's realm. The demon smiles exultantly as she licks Lettie's blood from her claws.

She turns to Lafayette.

"Your turn…"

* * *

><p>Tara frantically teleports from room to room calling for her mother and cousin, but they don't seem to be anywhere.<p>

"Willa Ann Burrell! Get yo ass back here and help us." Ruby Jean is furious. The older woman sprinted around the large dining room yelling at the top of her lungs. Winded, the older woman curses, "Goddamit, you're bout as useful as a trap door on a canoe!"

"Hush Auntie..!" Tara's guiding light was going crazy and she needed to focus it. Aether took in a deep breath and turned, "It's over there." She pointed to a large built-in book shelf.

Ruby Jean moved as fast as her arthritic knees could move her. She tossed and grabbed book after book, pitching it over her shoulders. She was hoping to find a button that would open a hidden door.

Aether centered her focus. Her beacon flashed frantically at the book shelf. Using her telekinetic abilities, she separated the hidden latch on the bookshelf revealing an empty stone room with a thick old wooden door about twelve feet away on the opposite side. Tara unlatched the antiquated iron locks from their hinges and proceeded down the stairs with Ruby Jean flanking close behind. They quickly reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Jesus Christ in Heaven!" Tara puffs in pain as she struggles to catch her breath; James swung hard and hit her in the gut with a baseball bat. It knocked the wind out of her.

Ruby Jean pulls out her gun and points it at the five minions who are blocking her path to the other side of the dungeon.

"Move ya, asses or eat these bullets, I got nine in this clip and I'm a hell of a shot."

"You can't shoot all of us…!" A blonde girl sneers as she foolishly lunges for Ruby. The medium does not hesitate. She shoots the blonde woman in between her eyes. The other four minions drop their weapons and scatter like roaches.

"Crystal..!" James cries out. Tara seizes his brief distraction and upper cuts him in the jaw. He stumbles back and while he's losing his footing, Tara kicks him with all her might in the crotch. He drops the bat and buckles over in pain. Tara runs as fast as possible across the vast dungeon, leaving Ruby to handle the lightweights.

Willa suddenly appears to Ruby Jean. She is peering ruefully at James, hurt and aversion is clearly evident on the massacred girl's visage. Ruby Jean realizes this is the man who led her favorite telepath to her death. The fifty year old woman approaches him, gun aimed. "Please," he begged with his hands up.

"Shut up! Ruby sneers at the evil witch hunter. "This is for Willa, you piece of shit…" The medium stands over him and shoots him in the head. Willa smiles at Ruby and disappears.

Tara makes her way to the other side of the dungeon, she hears more gun shots, and all the while her alarm system is going crazy. She cautiously peeks around every stone beam anticipating another attack by a minion.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. She gasped at the sight of her mother; blood covered and lifelessly slumped over, still tied to the chair. Tara ran to her, weeping frantically.

"GOD NOOO, OH GOD NOOOOO..!" She screamed. She failed yet again; untainted anguish ravaged every fiber of her being.

"Momma…" Tara wept gravely as she untied her mother from the chair that bound her. She gently laid her down on the ground.

"Taraaaa watch out!" Lafayette shouted out.

Tara had lighting fast reflexes, without thinking Aether teleported behind a beam and peeked out from behind it.

Tara gasped again. A creature who Tara could only assume was the infamous Absalom had her cousin in its grasps seizing him by the back of his neck with her talon like claws. The thing was shockingly hideous. Like something out of a horror movie. The demon is bald; its skin sub-zero cold, slick and slimy. With soulless black hollowed out eyes, a red beak nose, thin, blackened, cracked lips and a mouth full of small razor-sharp incisors. It snarled viciously at Tara.

"Let him go!" Tara roared. The furious woman moves fast, teleporting out into the open. She summoned the winds, making the them stir violently in the dank dungeon. Tara's display startles the immortal demon. Absalom wasn't expecting her mortal enemy to be so strong-willed. Lafayette was shell-shocked; he couldn't believe his cousin was this beautiful, powerful supe-chick.

Absalom roars in retaliation, "You are an abomination, a human, a vampire chosen, you toxic little mutant!" Absalom flings Lafayette like a rag doll and he lands hard on the concrete ground. Luckily he had the mind to protect his head. His hand is smashed between the concrete and his skull. He could hear the bones snap under his skin as his hands, wrists, and lower arm are fractured.

Ruby Jean runs to her barley conscience son, he groans in agony. She, stares at the dreadful thing, only witches can see Absalom's true form. "Damn you so ugly you'd make a buzzard back off from a bucket of guts." Ruby Jean cries while holding her badly injured child in her lap.

"You gonna pay for that you ugly BITCH!"

Tara does not make her threat futile. She skillfully uses her powerful telekinetic abilities and with great force heaves Absalom across the dungeon and into a stone beam. The demon crashes into the beam causing it to crumble and fall to the ground, the ruptured rubble crashing on top her.

Out of the corner of Aether's eye she surprisingly sees, the terribly disheveled but unharmed, Nora, Naomi, Alcide and Jessica rush towards a distraught Ruby Jean. Alcide is without shirt and shoe-less, only wearing his jeans, he hurries to help Ruby. The older woman is desperately holding onto various open bleeding wounds on her son.

"Damn is you vampire Eric?" The young dark-skinned man mumbles incoherently as the Pack Master effortlessly lifts him up. Laffy has a concussion and soon passes out. Alcide rushes the badly injured man from the dungeon and takes him outside the house.

Absalom, marginally dazed, slowly rises from the heap of rubble.

The demon commences to screeching, gnashing her mouth full of razor sharp daggers, while swirling and hovering around the dungeon like a maniac. She begins throwing her dark matter emissions indiscriminately.

"She's trying to trap our souls into her realm." Nora yelps as she leaps behind a stone beam, barley dodging a strike. "If the dark matter hits you, you're dead!"

Jessica throws a fire-ball at the gruesome beast and the demon opens her mouth and swallows it like a baby aspirin. Jess's eyes buck out in surprise.

Tara roars out, "Get out of here... all of you!" the ground quakes and concrete starts to fall and crumbles from the ceiling. Aether begins to hover above the ground, matching Absalom's level. The goddess knows what needs to be done.

The four witches exit the house and just in time. The entire house rumbles, pipes burst, and fire crackles from the gas line. From roof to basement, the mansion, shatters, shakes, crumbles and disbands, and piece by piece. Soon, there is nothing left but a pile of broken rubble of the structure.

Outside the gates of Lorena's mansion they all stand breathless. Jessica burst into tears, "My goddess..."

"It's all over," a shell shocked Naomi slurred, "I pray that Aether prevailed and Absalom is confined to her realm forever."

"Oh Tara…" A speechless Nora wept uncontrollably.

Ruby Jean slowly paced around the lawn. An empty expression on her face; she chanted her sister's name, "Lettie Mea, Lettie Mea, Lettie Mea…"

Alcide applied towels to the various wounds on the unconscious man who lay bleeding in the backseat of his truck. Afterward he solemnly places Holly, Hoyt and Tommy's mangled bodies in the bed of his pickup truck, covering them with tarp.

Suddenly the sky began to rumble. Thick dark clouds filled with lighting form just above the mansion. While the skies surrounding the property remained peculiarly calm. Thunder crackled and roared and lighting anchored down. And suddenly out of the rubble and ashes burst Aether, rising in triumph, just like the Phoenix.

Flanking wrathfully behind was Absalom.

The demon threw her dark matter at Tara, maliciously trying to capture Aether's soul into her darkness, but with every toss the young goddess swiftly teleported from its path. Tara had a revelation as the house was crashing down on her. She realized her gift from Eric was the ability to withstand great injury and pain, super human strength and the ability to heal rapidly. No matter how many times Absalom threw Tara she would bounce right back and toss her ass even harder.

Tara summoned all four elements, just as she had done in the battle in Baton Rouge, but this time, she had total control and triple the energy. Geysers emitted up from the ground, lighting bolted down from the sky, winds gust around forcefully and the earth crackles open.

"This is for you momma." Aether spoke softly, tears streamed from her eyes. A ball of light formed in Tara's hand. She heard Nora call it photo-kinesis. Tara shot her laser light into Absalom's chest.

"AHHHHHHHH," the demon shrills as she is being assaulted by her enemy. "I will have your soul, and I will rule this realm!" Absalom snarled.

Tara said nothing as the demon cursed her. She concentrated all the elemental forces, pushing Absalom back into her realm. As the dark void opens, Tara uses telekinesis to push the debris of the house onto the demon, trouncing her into the void. After the Queen of Darkness is consumed, Tara watched in triumph as the void swirled counterclockwise and become smaller and smaller. Soon, Tara is standing in an empty well-manicured lot.

"Not while I'm Aether, you won't." Tara breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara<strong>

I ordered my witches to go back to Godric's house and wait for me. I let them know I was gonna get Laffy some thousand-year old vampire blood and make him good as new. That's when Alcide gives me more bad news.

Now I'm madder than a mosquito in a mannequin factory. Godric and Pam were arrested by Paul's Authority cause of me! I know Eric sure as hell will retaliate and I'm gonna be right here when he does.

So I wait for my man to arrive in New Orléans instead of flying all the way to Shreveport. I would have him called from my cell, but my phone was smashed fighting the demon bitch. So I use Godric's house phone and leave him a message.

It worked out because Cathy had all the necessary medical items stored in Godric's home. She also had a little vampire blood to give him for his broken bones. Ms. Hamby made Laffy very comfortable and cleaned him up quite nice. For now, the two elders, the lone wolf and I will get cleaned up, try to eat and rest.

We have four more hours until the vampires rise and all hell breaks loose.


	17. Vampire Blood

"Oh my Odin," shouted Eric out, as he snapped awake from his erotic, Aether-blood induced dream.

_Ravishing Tara's succulent body in my dream is almost as good as the real thing. I'd awakened well over an hour sooner than usual and couldn't explain why. No light entered the room, but the clock on the wall informed me that twilight was approaching._

_I'd never waken this early before unless disturbed. Rising out of coffin before sunset weakens a vampire. Oddly, I felt fully revived. I rolled to my side, reaching for my hot little Aether. But once again the sexy minx had abandoned me. Her scent still lingered and I yearned for her._

_I sense her emotions, she is a distance away, slightly agitated, but well. I kicked off the sheets in frustration and sped to the bathroom for a shower._

_I grabbed my jacket as I entered the garage door. Just as the sun sets, _ I jump in the Maserati, pressed the ignition button and take off.

_My first line of business is at Fangtasia. The bar is closed on Monday's so I didn't have to endure Ginger or any other blood bag pestering me._

_I found it peculiar that Pam was not taking inventory and reviewing the ledgers as usual. Doing this task was a Monday night routine for my lazy child who is certainly a creäture of habit._

_Something is wrong..._

_Immediately I begin summoning her. But I cannot feel her emotions, nor sense if she is near or far._

_She is purposely blocking me out..! How..?... Why?_

_I call my chief deputy Stan, the two hundred year old cowboy, who I've known for half that time is standing at my office door within minutes._

"I need answers." _I command._

_Before Stan uttered a word, my phone vibrated. It's Eggs. I was alarmed to receive a call from my youngest brother. Even though I am fond of Benedict, the former Union solider has never called me before. I answer with alacrity._

"Speak brother..."

"Meet Franklin and me at the St. Roch Cemetery, bring all your most loyal and brave deputies," _he evades formalities, and hangs up._

"Follow me," _I order Stan as I lock up the place._

"Contract Chow and Longshadow; call me upon your arrival at the St. Roch Cemetery in New Orléans."

_Vehemence progresses wildly through my veins as I soar into night. How dare those pieces of shit take my child! They will all die if they've laid a finger on her. I could care less if Nan is the public figure for vampires. They'll have to find another._

_Fuck the Authority._

* * *

><p><strong>St. Roch Cemetery, New Orléans<strong>

Stan was followed by the magistrate's small pack of hired wolves from Fangtasia. The vampires, the witches, and the wolf are outnumbered, surrounded by over two dozen heavily armed V –feds and a half dozen snarling wolves.

Liam McKnight, the Chief V- fed ordered bluntly, "Surrender, Mott, Talley, and Thornton, the rest of you are free to go."

Even from a twenty-foot distance, Franklin, with his old keen nose could smell the silver in their weapons.

"Fuck you Liam," Franklin barks out, unafraid of the Vampire Authorities imposing presence. "Don't get shot," the curly haired vamp whispers to his allies.

"I'll create a distraction," Nora added while she and Naomi duck back into a crypt and began chanting, casting powerful spells amidst the cemetery.

Within seconds thick smog emerged from the ground creating a blinding fog. In less time than that a full on battle ensues. Franklin is having more fun than anyone should as he digs in and rips out the hearts of the V-Feds, one by one. Eggs used his long muscular arms to rip his opponents apart limb by limb.

Alcide shifted into the exceedingly enormous snow-white wolf and killed several opponent wolves. He vented all his hurt and anger on the wolves that attacked him and Aether. A jet black wolf lunged at Tara. She quickly teleported, as the wolf snapped and bit at her, she waved her arms and pyro-kinesis set the werewolf on fire.

The fledgling vampires and wolf pack, although great in number are no match for, older combat vampires, a vengeful wolf, chanting sorceresses, and Aether.

* * *

><p><strong>The Magistrates House<strong>

Eric tactfully enters the highly secured house. As the Viking searches for the entrance to the holding cells, the four hundred year old vampire catches Eric of guard. Chancellor Malcolm Beaumarchais rushes Eric, striking him so hard; the Viking was knocked across the room smashing violently into a glass case.

Momentarily stunned, Eric shakes off the pain, plucking shards of glass from his face, slowly rising to his feet.

He bursts towards Malcolm, pinning him to the wall. "You shouldn't have done that Beaumarchais." Eric grabbed his face, holding it firmly, ripping his jaw from his head. Eric has lost all semblance of control, the chancellor's splattered blood dripped down his face. He held the jaw in his hand for a moment before tossing it to the ground. He noticed a set of keys by the chancellors twitching body and picked them up.

The Viking came to the entrance leading to a very long corridor. Using the elaborate set of keys, he selected the correct one and unlocked it. The rusty inner workings of the lock squeaked in protest as they turned. Once on the other side, he closed the chamber door.

_Vampire Confinements,Cell Block A, 1 - 25_

Twenty-three empty cells greeted the Sheriff as he moved past them. Their overhead UV bulbs were dark. Their silver bars and linings had tarnished.

Two thick stone doors with the engraved numbers twenty-four and twenty-five sat at the very end. They are the maximum security cells. These twisted cells were envisioned by Paul Di Arezzo and created by Martin McAuliffe. The walls are poison and the other surfaces are just as offensive. Solid concrete, ten feet thick, met Eric at the far side. If by some miracle someone escaped their cell, they would require four sticks of dynamite to leave the holding cell.

Fortunately Eric has the keys; he carefully opened the silver door to cell twenty –four. The cell itself appeared clean despite the phantom of supe blood in the air. In the back, the raised cement floor was built for sitting or slumbering. Regular furniture could not be risked, due to inmates of all species. Because of that, there was nothing else in the cell. Eric felt his brain pulse with his child's beacon and before he saw her, she saw him and called out.

"Eric!" Pam sobbed. She thought she'd never see her handsome Sire again.

Eric's heart clenched at the site of his beloved. Through a sixty-five inch widow his longtime companion stood. McAuliffe's iStake strapped to her chest, dressed in nothing but a silk blue robe, she looked helpless and vulnerable in the offensive room. She longed to hold as she stood helpless behind the silver ruled glass. Her cerulean eyes filling with blood tears, lovingly, Sire and Progeny gazed at one another for several long moments. Eric knew the keys he held were now useless. They only opened the entrance to the holding cells. The keys would not unlock the death trap.

"Why Pam, why did you block me out?"

She whimpered. "I didn't want you in this shit hole with Godric and me." Eric never realized just how resilient and courageous Pam truly was. The Viking's asked as his dead heart clenched again.

"They have Godric?"

Pam's cobalt eyes shot up at a large silver door on the high ceiling. "They plan on giving us the true death at dawn."

Eric studies the key pad. He gathers the device is not only the lock; it's also a timer, set to open the sun roof at sun-up. The lock cannot be breached by brute force or any other conventional means. A code was needed. On Eric's side, The Authority watches behind UV protected glass as the imprisoned vampire is tortured with silver and UV rays until meeting the true death at daybreak.

Eric gulps, "I will get you out of here."

Pam's breathes in worry, "Eric, you gotta get it right the first time, that prick Liam said, if anyone tampers with the timer, the sprinklers will spray silver until the code is reset."

"I will save you beautiful child." He smiled lovely at his her.

On the inside, Eric was waning. He wanted to slaughter Nan and Salome on site. Now he must find a way to get the codes from them first.

Eric locked Pam's cell behind him and stepped next door to cell number twenty-five. He unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a room identical to Pam's.

Godric had felt his eldest progeny's presence the moment he arrived in the mansion and awaited his visit.

"I had no doubt you would be here." He walked close to the glass, elated to see his son.

The Gaulish man was shirtless, dressed in loose-fitting white pants. He smiled warmly at his eldest child. He could also feel his other children near and wondered why they were not with Eric.

Eric was miserably confused. He did not understand how Godric could be so calm. "I must find a way to save you father." Eric fought back the tears that threatened to emerge.

"I have accepted my punishment. In turn, The Magistrate set Pamela free and agreed to let you all go in peace."

Eric's blood boiled. "Father, Pam is next door in a cell just like yours."

Godric's composed expression and demeanor quickly washed away, his dead heart sunk into his gut. "The Magistrate gave me her word." He uttered with confusion.

"The Magistrate is a lying piece of shit. Her word means nothing. She told you that lie, so you would not fight." Eric's voice trembled with woe.

"Where are your brothers, the enchantresses, Aether?"

"Tara is near, I can feel her presence. I spoke to Eggs not long ago; he, Franklin and my deputies are working on a way to get you and Pam out of here."

"Yes, your brothers are near. Find them, get Pamela out of here and go into hiding."

"Father..." His Sire's command to flee and not fight shocked him.

Before his child could protest, Godric cut him off. "That is my command child. I believe if they punish me, that will appease them and you all will be left in peace." With a motion of his hand he dismissed his stunned progeny.

Eric does not want to upset his father so he leaves the room, locking it behind him and shoves the keys into the pocket of his track suit. Eric's mind screamed.

Never…Never! Never! I will never run. I will fight till the true death!

He sped back up the stairs and out into the main hall. He could hear, gun shots, glass shattering, screams, growls and moans, the sounds of war. His fangs clicked, his blood bayed. In the foyer the blood thirsty vampire spotted his beautiful Aether. The dark-skinned beauty smiled wickedly as she doused V- feds with her fire, her magic. She looked so sexy in her skin-tight jeans and knee-high riding boots. He liked everything he saw.

A foolish V- fed thought he'd caught Eric off guard and lunged at the Sheriff. The enraged Viking brutally greeted him with firm vice gripped hands around the neck, twisting his throat until it snapped.

Tara's eyes widened at the site of her savage lover. Suddenly the air in front of her swirled and this time, she was not the cause.

"ERIC!" Aether screamed after him, but couldn't even see him in the vortex of super speed. Then the room blurred as a dozen fanged monsters exploded towards Eric, his two brothers and the three deputies.

Aether teleported away, landing in a large bedroom. She startled the four occupants. The Magistrate, Chancellor Flanagan, the chancellor's progeny Sophie Anne Leclerq and Sophie's companion Diane Hardwicke. She grabbed the nearest vampires by the arm and teleported out of the bedroom with her.

Hidden away in a closet, Tara easily glamored the baby vampire, "Where the hell is Godric and Pam..?"

Before Tara could get answers, the closet was ripped off the hinges. Sophie Anne grabbed at Aether, but Tara teleported out of reach, landing right behind her. Telekinesis blasts the red-head against the balcony rail. The goddesses' element of fire sets the attacking vampire a blaze. Sophie flailed wildly as she fell helplessly from the upstairs balcony like a blazing comet to certain death. The century year old vampire landed with a thud in the foyer, right in front of Franklin.

In unison, Eric and Franklin looked at each other and flew up stairs leaving Eggs and the deputies fighting it out with the few remaining V-feds. Franklin kicked open every door upstairs in the eight bedroom mansion. Agrippa and Flanagan had already fled. Tara turned to the glamored newborn vampire Diane, demanding she tell where Pam and Godric are.

"No need for that Goddess." Eric rasped. "I know where they are. We need the code to open the locks."

Her eyes remained sealed on the glamored vamp. "No we don't, show me where they are. I can teleport in and get them out."

"No you can't." The reddish-brown haired woman interrupted.

"Why can't I foxy brown?" Tara dove deeper into her mind, tunneling meticulously for the truth.

"If anyone enters the cell without deactivating the code the iStake will kill them." The caramel- skinned woman chanted.

Tara's eyebrow cocked. "What is your name?"

"Diane Virginia Hardwicke..."

"Who has the codes to free the prisoners Diane?"

"Nan and the Magistrate..."

"Now Diane, I want you to leave this house and never return."

"Yes magi," and in a flash the curvy brown-skinned woman left.

"Jesus Christ in Heaven!" Tara hugged Eric, "I nabbed the wrong hoe. I'm sure the other two bitches are long gone now."

Eric embraced his darling and kissed her forehead. "You should have killed her lover; her Sire is Kibwe, a high-ranking chancellor."

"I only kill in self-defense baby;" she wet her lips, then bit them inwards, peering around the hallway, "Where did your crazy ass brother go?"

Eric kissed her forehead again. "He will keep guard until we set my Sire and child free."

Alcide, Nora, and Naomi cautiously approached the house, despite Tara imploring the trio to stay out of harm's way until beckoned. Before Alcide gripped the door knob, the door swings open. They are greeted by a blood saturated Eggs. "Come on in, watch out for the blood." Eggs smirked with pride at his body count. Happy to see her beau, Naomi finds a clean spot on his cheek and kisses it.

Eric sped down to the foyer. Tara appeared a fraction of a second after, "We gotta find Nan and Salome." Tara breathed with frustration.

In the confinement's cells, the group approached the end of the hall; they found Franklin barley standing, only the wall held him up. His expression detached his skin even paler than usual.

"Brother," Eggs respired in dismay. He'd never seen Franklin look so distraught. The handsome black man places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Big red tears stream from the curly-headed vampires eyes. "Father wants to die." Franklin trails off, blankly staring at nothing, "He wants us to free Pam and just…and just leave him to meet the sun."


	18. Death Is Not The End

"For it is only in accepting death that one can truly live, and for the human animal, death has always been the great beast from the abyss to be dreaded or defeated or avoided or hated - but never looked upon clearly face to face." Godric spoke to his heart broken progenies from behind the thick glass.

The men were torn. They still had a fraction of a chance at hunting down The Magistrate and Chancellor. Both yearned to leave and do so. Their Sire would not have it. He used his bond to command them to stay.

After Salome's guards and cronies were killed; Agrippa abandoned her plan to procure Aether and execute The Sheriff of Shreveport. Instead she cowardly flew off, escaping like a thief in the night. She did not leave without regrets. If things had gone her way, Aether would be tied to Godric and she'd be watching her burn like a witch at Salem. Eric and his brothers would suffer the same fate with Pam.

Nan agreed with Agrippa's sentiments, but unlike Magistrate Salome, Chancellor Flanagan was going to see things through. There was no way Nan would leave after what happened to Sophie Anne. She'd felt her child meet the true death at the hands of the magi. She'd never felt anything worse. Nan observes the group in the holding cells inside her elaborate, hidden room full of cameras. She wished she could hear what they were saying, but the sound system had been damaged in the warfare.

She paced around in the fully furnished attic of the guest house. Conspiring, pondering how she would kill Aether. She longed to wrap her hands around her throat, squeezing her neck until Tara's eyes filled with blood, crushing the esophagus, feeling the bones snap against the pressure.

The vampire envisioned herself watching in pleasure as the life fades from the magical woman's eyes. She often fantasized about becoming Queen. Once her fantasy came true, she would keep Aether's head on the mantle as a trophy.

Nan called her chief of security Kibwe. He was in route with reinforcements, assuring his Chancellor that Eric, the magi and all his associates would be ambushed.

* * *

><p><em>This is bull shit!<em>

Tara's mind screamed. Her thoughts resonated into the cognizance of her telepathic progenies Nora and Naomi. They had difficulty blocking out their goddess strong indignation.

_Damn, that sonofabitch Paul. That muthafucka thought of every damn thing!_

_How can this be?_

_The vampires, with all their limitless strength, speed, and centuries of wisdom, unbelievable, are helpless._

_Nora, a telepath who could manipulate the mind of a fifty year old man into thinking he was a six-year-old girl is helpless._

_Naomi a water sorceress who could part the red sea like Moses is helpless._

_Alcide, very simply put, is dangerous, the wolf has taken more punishment than any human could possibly endure…Helpless…_

_And then there's me, no other in the universe has the gifts I possess, and yet that Guido-Bastard Paul and his geeky side kick managed to outsmart us all. The goddamn cells are supernatural proof. Nothing could get in. I can't teleport in, I can't blast them out. I can't do shit._

_In frustration I leave Pam's cell and run down the hall, I latch on to Eric's perfect waist and press my head against his chest. He's so warm. The firmness of his tender embrace slighty lulls me._

_Just as I began to calm, my alert beacon turns on. Shocking the shit outta me, I flinch in confusion. I thought we killed all the Magistrates bastards. Although my beacon is faint, only blinking red in my peripherals, I know better than to ignore it._

"Baby, we are not alone." _I lean back to look up at him._

"Go on lover." _He replied, feeling my agitation._

"I can feel someone watching us." _I warn, still unsure of what could be casting such an odd signal._

"Find them, I shall follow behind you." _He commands me. So of course I must challenge._

"If you can keep up..."

Tara playfully winked at her lover. Eric smiles as he heard a poof noise before his woman disappeared out of his secure cuddle.

"Min Tara, so full of surprises," He says before speeding off.

Landing outside the mansion on the porch she quickly surveyed the area. Her alarm system began to beamed frantically. She was close to her target.

Nan watched the surveillance cameras in shock. She gaged the mystic woman as she transformed into a white cloud of vaporous air and rematerialized, in the rose garden by the guest house. Unexpectedly, Nan lost sight of Aether for a few crucial seconds.

With only eye contact Tara signaled to Eric.

Nan had no warning. A thunderous bang ripped the attic door from the hinges. In a vortex of super speed the Viking swooshes in, smacks the startled woman, casting her across the room. Tara quickly retrieved her from the hole in the wall by her short blonde hair and teleported.

When Tara and Nan landed in Pam's cell; all the vampires sped in. They hissed and growled, their piercing eyes ferociously locked onto the Chancellor. A second later, Eric quickly sped in, stalking closely, all the while, snarling and staring daggers into her... One false move and the spokeswoman would be ripped apart. Nan, terrified, and rightfully so, dropped to her knees, cowering by the concrete slab… Tara stood in-between the AVL chancellor and her true death.

"Nan Flanagan," Tara spoke softly, making direct eye contact with the silver eyed vampire. As she entered her centuries old mind, Tara was bombarded with Nan's strong feelings of malice for her.

"Yes," Nan's voice calmed, letting Tara know the two hundred and seventy-five year old vampire was under her control.

"You give me the codes to both iStake's right now."

"I only have De Beaufort's." Nan chanted, "04-01-18-57." Pam quickly pushed the buttons on the device strapped to her breast. Pamela sighed with relief as the iStake deactivated and unlatched. She ripped off the Velcro straps from her breast and threw the offensive devise.

"Now the code to the door..."

Nan muttered the code, "03-16-17-52."

Eric quickly punched in the code. The door quietly slid open. All Tara saw was a blur as she was knocked across the room. Before she hit the wall, she slammed into Alcide. The shirtless muscular man thankfully broke her collision with the wall.

"What the fuck Pam…!" Tara bellowed angrily, favoring her aching right arm.

Pamela had pounced on Nan like a lioness. With the slender blond pinned against the wall, the shapely blond bit off her nose and spit it out. Next, her left ear, and then the right ear, all the while Nan screeches helplessly in pain.

"Pamela, stop!" Eric roared at his progeny.

Pam does not obey. Instead with one powerful thrust of her fist she gouges the vampires' chest cavity. Grabbing her heart and ripping it out, the Chancellors body burst and splatters all over Pam. The bloody, fleshy, smoldering remains splatter on Pam's bare feet.

"NOOOOO!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Shut up!" Pam shouted back.

"That bitch didn't have Godric's code," She flung Nan's heart across the cell. "That cunt Salome does." she clipped.

Eric removes his tank and Pam wipes her blood saturated face with it.

"Bitch Nan and cunt Salome don't trust one another. So Martin gave the code to my shit- hole to Nan and Paul gave the other shit-hole code to Salome."

"She could have revealed to us where Salome is hiding, foolish child." Eric growled.

"I doubt it, did you not hear the part where I said they don't trust each other."

Eric warningly growled at Pam in frustration, disapprovingly, eyeing his child.

Pam rolled her eyes in response to her Sire's irritation, "I had to fuck Liam for that info," she griped. "Please tell me one of you killed him."

"If you're talking about the big bald V –fed who was barking orders, I set his ass on fire in the living room." Tara bragged.

A smug but bright smirk lined the blood soaked blonds mouth, "Thanks Cupcake." Pam quipped.

"You're welcome tramp, but if you shove me again, I'll barbecue ya ass too." Tara sassed.

Without a reply, Pam winked at Tara.

"So that's it." Franklin threw his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Did Liam tell you anything else?" Eggs optimistically appealed.

Pam shook her head somberly. The magnitude of the situation struck her hard. She left the room and sped over to Godric's cell.

Godric was elated to see Pam, she looked malnourished, but at least she was free from her confinements.

Her heart sank at the sight of her king. Sitting in a filthy cell, caged like an animal. Her king, her grand-sire belonged on his throne, surrounded by nice things and beautiful people. His calmness confused her.

Pam got to the point and bluntly asked, "Why are you alright with dying in this shit-hole?"

He smirked at his fiery grand-progeny; she was never the type to hold back.

"If you realize that all things change, there is nothing you will try to hold on to. If you are not afraid of dying, there is nothing you cannot achieve." He wisely replied. And with that Pam opened her mind and heart; she listened, no longer questioning her king.

After the brief conversation with her endearing and wise grand-sire, Pamela accepted his wish to die for them. She did not believe Godric was giving up. She saw his reception of death as moving on, his final evolution.

"Goddamn it, not again!" Tara shouts palming her forehead.

Everyone turns to Aether in unison.

"I feel more bad shit coming." Tara warns. Pam rushed into the hall and was standing in front of the Viking and the Goddess in a flash.

Franklin acts fast; he and Eggs escort their lovers into Godric's holding cell.

Signaling to Franklin to hold the cells open for a moment longer, Eric advises his child. "Pamela, you haven't fed, you should stay behind as well."

"Not a chance..." Pamela drawled. There was no way she would sit on her ass and let Cupcake have all the fun.

"Stubborn woman, you have been warned." Eric shrugs.

"I'll keep guard, if any fangers come down, I'll rip'em to shreds." Alcide's growls, his eyes glow as he strips his jeans, then shifts into the giant white wolf.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Aether vanishes, while Eric, Franklin, Eggs, and Pam turned into a blur and flashes up the stairs.

In the foyer, the group is unceremoniously greeted by the New Orleans sheriff Kibwe, his deputy Ivanek, and twelve more Authority appointed V- feds. Pam's fangs popped in anticipation for revenge, she was eager for combat. Tara could feel her blood lust, it stirred her natural aggression. Aether created a huge fireball and wiped out two vampires.

"Save some for me, greedy witch," Pamela jibed and went after two V-feds. Eric wanted Kibwe; the five hundred year old vampire was Eric's only challenge.

The mêlée lasted for over an hour, leaving the Viking, his brothers and Aether, exhausted, but virtually unscathed. But the voluptuous Pam was critically injured. She had not fed and was slower than normal. She'd been shot several times with silver and was in excruciating pain. To make matters worse, sunrise is rapidly impending and Eggs and Franklin have a severe case of the bleeds.

Franklin and Eggs rush back to the cell, embracing their lovers, as they looked on powerlessly at Godric. Eric carried his injured child, but handed her over to Alcide at the cell entrance. Everyone entered the room except Eric. His heart couldn't swallow it, ashamed by his nose-dived attempt to free his sire.

Alcide gently placed Pamela on the concrete slab. He watches dolefully as Nora and Naomi, both teary eyed, converse reminiscently with the vampire King. The Elders were honored to be his longtime friend.

The Pack Leader took a moment to thank Godric for pardoning his debt. Some of the members of his pack had become addicted to V and committed several crimes against vampires and society in general. Godric could have easily turned Alcide's charges over to the Authority or punished them with abundant brutality himself. Instead, Godric allowed Alcide to be a pack leader and take care of the shameful wolves in his traditional manner. Godric was semblance that Wolves and Vampires can co-exist. He wished there were more vampires like Godric. Hell, he wished there were more wolves, and people like Godric.

Eggs rubbed his head in frustration, ignoring the steady tap of blood that oozed from his ear. "What would happen if we cut the power?" He remained unwavering, looking into all possibilities.

Naomi sighed, "That would not deactivate the iStake, and I'm positive the house has a backup generator in case of a power failure, which may activate those horrible silver weapons." She used her blouse to dab the blood from his nose.

Tara gathers up pillows and blankets, trying to make the concrete slabs comfortable for Pam. Afterwards, she pursued Eric several feet down the hall.

"Pamela needs nourishment. She hasn't fed all night." Tara waited for several long moments, but her beau did not respond. "Nora said once the silver is removed, she will need blood to heal."

His eyes narrowed, his mouth pulled tight. He paced slowly back and forth, up and down the hallway. Tara was not sure if he even heard her.

"I do not accept this!" Eric grumbles in denial. The thought of his Sire, who has endured countless wars, plagues, the rise falls of kingdoms, would just give up without a fight. He had heard Tara, but was not concerned. His hard-headed child was safe, she would live and that was good enough.

Tara let him be for the moment and went back into the Godric's holding cell. She pressed her hand against the thick glass. She could feel his thoughts. He was tranquil; he was at peace.

The adorable, pale tattooed man simply smiled at Aether, he could feel her in his mind, and it lulled him even more. He enjoyed not having to speak. He resonated into the goddess his feelings of acceptance. However, the ancient vampire could not ignore his eldest child's foreboding.

He longed to comfort him. Godric refused to summon him. He had already commanded them not to seek Agrippa; he would not make Eric visit him if he did not want to.

The vampire from Gaul signed heavily.

"Pardon me King Godric," Tara excused herself.

She approached her vampire again. His back was to her, "Come with me baby," she pleaded. Sensing the thaw, Tara held out her hand. Eric turned slowly; he engulfed her hand with his own.

His Maker appears particularly pallid, his tattoos more defined, in the overly bright veneer of the sun room, the Vikings emerald eyes fill with blood tears, he raises his hand to the glass, and Godric, mirrored his action.

"You once asked if I could be a companion of death."

Godric's smile reminds Eric of those first decades they spent in the woods, learning each other.

"I remember," Godric's features are soft in the artificial light.

The Viking's voice trembled, "I have served as faithfully as I have known how."

"Yes, son, you have shaped my life for the better. There has never been any doubt."

Eric is nervous as he hasn't been in a thousand years. He's a young boy holding a sword for the first time, a young man going off to his first war.

"I ask only one thing in return."

Godric is silent, responding only with a smile.

"Stay." Eric whimpers as he falls to his knees.

"Erik." Godric imbues the two syllables with regret; he radiates such overwhelming compassion that Eric almost has to look away.

"I have been your companion for as long as you would have me." Godric's smile widens, sparking life and memories in his eyes. "It is beautiful to watch you fight."

"I now ask that you and your brothers let me go." He leans into the glass.

"There are many battles ahead." Eric begs. "We can even employ a few of your ridiculous pacifist ideas, if that's what it'll take."

Godric laughs and this, too, is familiar: Eric knowing exactly when and where to push his master's buttons.

Sensing some yielding, Eric stands, "I will need you…Stay. Fight with me…"

"I've lived long enough Erik. I choose this, I am ready to go. Let me go…"

Suddenly the clicking, cranking sound of the automatic sunroof begins to churn. Minuscule rays of light leak through and Godric takes his position in the middle of the small room.

Godric looked up into a sky. A sky the he has not seen in millenniums. The vampire embraces the light of the sun, "Je te aime chers. La mort est pas la fin." He sings.

The dearly loved King does not blister or burn in the fashion they all dreadfully anticipated. Instead, the beautiful two- thousand, eight hundred year old vampire rapidly ignited into an iridescent blue flame. It fizzled bright on his flesh, set alight the dim room, almost blinding the vampires behind the UV protected glass. They were not accustomed to looking upon natural light. The Anglo-Saxon saint closed his eyes in serenity. He was in no pain at all. In less than a minute the sun consumed him. And he was gone.

No ashes, no blood, nothing remained.


	19. Whispers in Darkness

**Tara**

Just when I thought my dreams couldn't get any weirder, they become the poster child for the strange and unsettling. The dream starts out great. Eric perfectly nude on a snow-covered mountaintop, a reflective blanket of fresh snow around him gives his pale skin an illuminating glow. My vampires' hands slide up my back, his emotional state bombards my mind, heart and soul. Eric feels alive as he hasn't in a thousand years. Our naked bodies sprawled on a deer hide; we're making love out in the open, in the daylight without a care in the world.

Suddenly the scene changes and I'm abruptly snatched away from my warm vampire. The Elders always interrupted my vampire blood induced sex dream.

In a vast white room of nothingness, the Elders speak to me. They'd talk about opening gates, doors, passages. They'd say odd things like 'the doors of her temple were open in time of war and closed to mark the peace'.

Now I can admit, I'm not the sharpest knife on the table, but damn, my Elders never made much sense. They spoke so cryptically and metaphorically, always quoting the Vesica Pisces book. They told me to look to the future and to the past. As goddess of the elements, I presided over the beginning and ending of conflict, and hence war and peace.

Got it…

Not…

The elders offered no suggestions on how I'm supposed to go about doing whatever it is they expect me to do. Although, they did assure me, that they were always near, in darkness and in light.

Oookaaay…

One thing the Elders said that is clear. Ma and Willa's souls are trapped in the dark realm. Only I can set them free. For days now, I thought about them and nothing else. Every waking hour I beat myself up about the mistakes I made. I went over every scenario wondering what I could've done different.

What could I have done to save my mother?

I'm haunted with nightmares of my mom being tortured by Absalom. I couldn't shake the memories of her mangled body in that soggy basement.

The more I thought about what the Elders wanted, the more it made sense why Ruby Jean never mentioned seeing my mother or Willa's spirit after that night at Lorena's mansion. Mom and Willa's spirits are beyond Ruby's reach. My mother is trapped. Absalom has their souls. I know this now because; my aunt had spoken with the other recently deceased. She communicated with their spirits to give us some closure.

I need closure with Lettie.

After Ruby's séance with Godric's vampire spirit, speaking with nonhuman spirits was unheard of by the way. Ruby Jean Reynolds was crowned a high priest medium and earned a spot in the Vesica Pisces book. Because of my aunt, not only humans, but vampires and wolves have conformation that death indeed is not the end.

As Godric spoke through Ruby, in his regal manner, he consoled his grieving sons. He commanded them not to seek vengeance for his death. He only wanted his progenies to prosper and move on with their life. It was amazing, listening to Ruby speak French Creole to Eggs and Swedish to Eric. My aunt gave any doubters, including myself, proof that she's the real deal.

More days passed and my internal struggle remained unrelenting. After all we'd been through; I couldn't imagine dragging any one of us into another fight. How could I when my friends and family are trying diligently to go on with life. We're all are doing our best to cope with our losses; some handling it better than others.

The dream always ends the same. I'm given the reminder about my 'Chosen' and my 'gift' to him. But I still don't know what I gave to him. I know we're supposed to exchange these wonderful gifts; but it seems like a pretty unfair exchange if you ask me. I certainly got the better end of the deal. I've yet to see Eric do anything I can do. Besides his warmness, he hasn't changed, not that I'm complaining. Eric is amazing.

I've noticed lately he don't get the bleeds. Not much of a gift if you ask me, but it's nice none the less. Of course I didn't notice it the night Godric died, but the next night we were up until six am arguing about the blood I'd given to Pam at Salome's house.

"You are mine!" He snarled. I briefly caught his blur move from across the room, in a fraction of a second; he'd closed in on me.

"How dare you give yourself to another?" His eyes narrowed. He sneered at me with gritted teeth. I didn't flinch, totally used to his vamp tantrums now.

I sneer right back. "Not even your own child?!"

Selfish bastard, his attitude needed some serious readjusting.

"No one..!" He roared even louder. "Ever..! You gave yourself to me, only me." He zoomed back across the room and plopped angrily on the bed, while mumbling some obscenities in Swedish at me.

"I tried to tell you Pam needed blood." I paced barefoot and frustrated, up and down the soft carpet of our bedroom. His eyes followed me with that icy stone glare. I waited for a response. His jaw was locked tight...Asshole… I added to my point. "Besides you don't see me bent outta shape about you giving your blood to Lafayette."

"Not the same," He growled.

I know that now, but at the time, I was trying to be helpful to his progeny. "Well excuse the fuck outta me for givin a damn!" I crossed my arms over my chest. He grumbled more obscenities in Swedish.

We left Salome's mansion the following night and went to Godric's. Cathy had done all she could for Laffy, but he still wasn't well. That cold dusty basement had given him some sort of infection and he was coughing up blood something terrible.

So I asked my lover to give my cousin his blood. Without hesitation, Eric entered the guest room and sat at Laffy's bedside. Not surprisingly, the moment Laffy laid eyes on the gorgeous Viking; his mind became filled with nasty thoughts. Eric clicked his fangs and bit into his wrist, creating a perfect puncture wound, trickling with his powerful ancient blood.

_'Well good god all mighty, I got the tingles.'_ Laffy had said while licking his lips. He opened his mouth wide, letting his eyes roll up into his head, while moaning and slurping loudly. There ain't no shame in his game. Eric yanked his wrist away the second the wound sealed. After a few moments, my cousin literally jumped out of bed and broke out into a scandalous dance. Eric and I left when he began singing… 'Thank you witches, fangers and bitches'. Pam and Jessica stayed and enjoyed the song and dance.

The next night Pam's bad behavior mimicked Laffy's… That's a lie, she was worse. She behaved herself that first night, respectfully mourning Godric, even though I could feel her lust for me growing by the minute. Eric and I went to Fangtasia and re-open to oodles of fang-banger's delight. The moment Pam saw me, her fangs clicked with desire. I guess it didn't help matters with the way I was dressed. I had on a red cleavage baring mini dress with the red and black come-fuck-me pumps I'd ordered weeks ago.

"Can I get you something to wrap those hot lips around Cupcake?" She drawled, practically undressing me with her eyes.

"Pamela," Eric growled at her horny ass. "You will not speak to Tara that way or I'll shove your fangs down your throat. Do you understand?"

Of course Pam disobeys. Every chance she got she'd 'accidentally' touch my shoulder, my leg, my ass. Eric and I knew until my blood wore off, I'd be the star of her girl on girl porn. The thoughts and dreams vampire Barbie had about me would make the raunchiest whore blush, but still...

"I wasn't gonna let Pam who'd already been through hell suffer some more…"

"There were other options Tara."

I lowered my eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. Eric had made his point. I knew when to wave the white flag and surrender. Now… it's time to kiss and make up. I seductively flutter my long lashes, while allowing my hands to suggestively glide up in between my breasts, just below the talisman.

"Your right," I let out a soft pretty little pout, "it won't ever happen again baby."

His tightly sealed lips parted slightly when I let my tongue glide across my top lip. I promised my stone- cold Viking with all my heart; I assured him that my blood gift to Pam was a one-time thing. I promise allowing him to feel my strong desire for him. I slowly untied my robe, never removing my eyes from his.

His wide jade eyes went soft at the sight. He hungrily eyed my naked body as the robe fell softly to the floor. His lustful gaze locked on to my sex as I seductively sway towards him.

"Never again…" I purred, letting my thumb trace along his jaw. He leans into my hand.

"Never again…" He repeated his tone soft and sweet now. His firm hands rest on my waist. "You belong to me, only me..."

I lean in and kissed his yummy lips, his fangs clicked and I kissed them too. His kisses always started off soft and sweet, but then they deepened and gave way to a passion that sent pleasant chills up my spine.

Eric's kisses are by far the most intoxicating I'd ever experienced and this one was no exception; setting my senses whirling and making the most pleasant shiver ease its way up my spine.

I caress his solid chest, my hands trailed down to those sexy stomach muscles. I tugged at his silk boxers; my desire filled eyes seized his huge, hard dick as I pull the shorts down his long legs. I slowly sprawled up his lengthy body. Every inch of me pressed against him earnestly.

He flipped me onto my back. Our eyes meet in a loving, lustful gaze. My arms and thighs clutched at him. My face is buried into his bare chest and he can feel my warmth coat him. He inhaled, taking in the scent of my arousal.

"You smell like honey and sunshine lover." He whispered harshly in the darkness of our room. His body was like a live wire that only responded to my pleasure, every part of him was aware and sexually heightened.

Eric dragged his mouth upward until our lips met and he crashed his mouth into mine, swiping his tongue inside, I gasped at the suddenness of his movement.

It took me a moment to catch up, my lips and tongue move against his just as eagerly, one hand sliding up to caress his face.

He trailed his fingers down my chest rubbing my nipples until they harden and I shivered in response.

I breathed in deeply as he probed my sex with his skillful tongue. I rolled my hips instinctively. I parted my legs wide, allowing him to please me just the way he wanted. He laps me up, purring contently, his thumbs drawing circles around my hipbones.

I shivered and whimpered as he increased his pressure and my eyes rolled back with pleasure when his thumb pressed onto my little bundle of nerves.

He nuzzled into my navel kissing the flesh above the center, I smile tilting my head watching the shadowy light play with the shades of his hair. I ruffle it back so I can see his face as he trails sweet kisses all over my body.

His jade eyes became dark and stormy as he rumbled deep in his chest. He hoisted himself up, coming to hover above me with his hands firmly planted on the bedding at each side of my head.

My vampire shudders erratically as he entered me, his hot smooth length, filling me so perfectly. My pussy pulsated and I let out a high-pitched moan.

"Fuck!" he shouted loudly, rutting as he entangled his fingers in my hair. My moans and tight sex awakened a fiery arousal.

"Sot våt!" he growled and snarled, as I arched my back and mewed sweetly, wanting more.

"Min Tara!" he hissed, gently biting my neck and suckling, tightening his hold and making me groan with wanton pleasure.

"My Eric..!" I crooned his name, pleasure washing over me every time he sucked.

He kept making me come for him. His relentless, persistent Viking rod, pounded me for a least a full hour. His movements forceful and demanding, rocking me toward a powerful release after powerful release, his fingers sweeping through the now tangled mess of my hair.

Finally, he joined me, groaning, quivering, and his own release spurting warm and deep inside, his dick pulsing in response to my body's rhythm.

He collapsed beside me. He brought my fingers up to his mouth kissing each one. After a few moments, he tucked me tightly to his side.

My smile grew. I rolled to face him. While my self-assured sass and uncompromising honesty wasn't always appreciated. Eric couldn't doubt that I'm a professional at keeping things real. I gloried in the fact that as long as I smart-mouthed my vampire warrior at every opportunity, I could always turn it around and make him smile.

"We good, I'm forgiven?"

He smiled that ancient, amused smile. "Indeed." He closed his eyes and placed a slow kiss on my forehead. That was our first fight and just as I expected, the make-up sex was incredible.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

My dreaming of her every night had become honeyed ritual. As usual, it was always so sensual and fucking erotic. She'd please me in every way imaginable. Yet, I was always left with wanting more. I could never get enough of her.

The phone displayed seven pm and a vile, unsettling feeling in my gut told me something was wrong.

My bonded… I couldn't feel her.

Not in the house, nor Shreveport, or Louisiana, not even North America, Tara was not on Earth.

Our bond is gone! That's what's wrong!

With the cellular in hand I left Pamela her instructions. In a hurry I dial Nora and informed her of the situation. She and Naomi would await my arrival at Godric's house, which was now the new coven and home of the remaining witches.

I got dressed as fast as I could which meant I was showered and fully dressed in less than five minutes. I reached for my cherished medallion on the nightstand. That's when I noticed the white envelope. I snatched it from the table, tore open the envelope and read…

_Eric,_

_I never thought I'd have so much in common with a vampire Sheriff, who owns a sexy night club. But it's obvious, we are both powerful, passionate, warriors. We'll both do anything to protect the people we love. I'm probably saying this in vain, but please don't worry. And don't you dare come after me. I need to do this alone. I have to do this alone. There is a chance I won't make it out. So I want you to know that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Min Vacker, I want to thank you for loving me, protecting me, making me whole again._

_Love_

_Tara Mea Northman_

The vampire's heart clenched as fear seeped offensively into his soul. His diamond had flung back into the hands of peril. The depth of Aether's compassion is evident. Her fierce loyalty means her family, friends and loved ones are her life.

As the final rays of light lethargically slope below the horizon, the Viking could no longer take feeling like a caged animal. Sitting there with the stabbing frustration, unexplainable confusion and gut ripping dread building within him, and so he sprung.


	20. Gates Of Hell

**Tara**

In the white room of nothingness a shimmering object caught my eye. The Elders called it the Chimera of Isis. The amulet is like nothing I'd ever seen. It's heavy as a brick, pure gold and as big as Eric's hands.

The amazing charm is adorned with the head of a goat, a lion and a snake. In the lion's mouth, a white diamond, in the goat's mouth, a sapphire and the serpents mouth an emerald. In the chest of the charm is the biggest red ruby I'd ever seen.

"With the Chimera of Isis, the elements unite in the dark realm." The voices instruct me.

"What the hell does that mean?" I questioned. All I ever did was question them. They gave no answers…Let alone made much sense...

"Make haste to the dark portal." Isabelle's voice commanded. I snapped awake. A tidal wave of emotions flooded in. I didn't want to do this, but I had too, no one else can. Tears brimmed in my eyes. I fought desperately to suppress them.

The Elders wanted me to go to the witch hunters' mansion in New Orleans. I quietly slipped out of bed, showered and put my leather and jeans on. As I wrote my farewell note, I made the huge mistake of looking at my beautiful sleeping Adonis.

I started to cry.

Although asleep, my lover could feel my overwhelming distress, he let out a faint grumble, his brow furrowed and his body fidgets slightly. If I don't chill out, he's gonna wake up. I tore my eyes from his gorgeous expressive face and allowed them to trail down to his washboard abs. I forced happy thoughts in, dirty thoughts. His fidgeting stopped and I left.

* * *

><p><strong>St. Charles Ave, New Orleans<strong>

A black steel gate gloomily met me. Tall stone walls and thick thorny bushes surrounded the absent mansion. I opened the gate the old-fashioned way. I could've teleported inside, but I thought it best to conserve energy.

As I walked down the brick driveway, the Elders bombarded my mind, "Recite the incantation to open the portal."

I placed the amulet over my neck and heave in a deep calming breath. That did little to help, my gut was in knots. The Elders began to chant; I listened to them a few times and then I repeat. As their chanting got louder, I could hear more voices, voices, I'd never heard before.

"Dues Isis, portas custodire ab aquilone ad meridiem ad orientem et ad occidentem."

"Terra largiturum virtutem elementorum , aer, ignis , et aqua."

"Afferte in opaca clavis. Aperite portas! Aperite portas! Aperite portas..!"

The winds whip about as we chant the spell, over and over, raising our voices, invoking the Elements of Isis. I gasped as my nostrils began to burn. The most god awful stench stewed in the air and I almost lost my gumbo.

And then I saw it. A gray and white puff of smoke, it grew rapidly into a huge black, thunderous cloud. It twirled, and churned in a circle, faster it spun and opened. Suddenly I was looking into a place right out of your worst nightmare.

And my crazy ass walked right in…

I'm positive that I'm one slice shy of a loaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

My father's house walled a different air. I'd acknowledged the fact his home would never be the same.

There was never a question; Godric's house was the Covens now. They'd lost everything and if Godric were alive they'd be there anyway.

I'd always be in debt to Tara's Coven. Granting me a final goodbye with my Sire after watching him meet the sun was nothing short of a miraculous.

I needed no invitation as I crossed the doors threshold. Eggs greeted me, Nora and Naomi quickly trail down the stairs with Franklin adjoining close behind.

"Into the library," Franklin utters, as he briskly treads through the foyer and down the hall.

In the library, Tara's medium sat at the round table. The lights in the room are dim. Lit candles are placed strategically around the Vesica Pisces circle, reminding me of the time Tara and I spent in this very room with my father not long ago.

"I can't wait to see the vampire fight the demon," the medium uttered out smugly glaring at me as I neared her.

"Ruby Jean..!" Naomi huffs as she flicks the lights on. "You won't be seeing that."

"What is this vampire battle with a demon, you speak of?" I ask Tara's kin, while taking a seat beside her. She says nothing, and sips her coffee.

I turned to face Eggs; his expression is unusually absent. I peer at Naomi; she timidly looks away, as does Nora. Franklin leered threateningly at Ruby; the medium refused him eye contact and nervously tossed sugar cubes into her cup.

The room was irksomely silent, but the look in everyone's eyes spoke volumes. They all knew something that I need to know. The audacity of keeping it from me was galling.

I stood, "Someone answer me, right- fucking -NOW!" I roared. My irritation bit at me, I was on the verge of using physical force to get my way. If they were not my family, I would have done so already.

At the worst time my phone rang, of course it was Pam. I sat down and decided to answer allowing my brothers and the witches' a moment to tell me whatever the fuck it is they were keeping from me.

"Not now Pamela." There was nothing she could do for me.

"But I got your message, Cupcake's gone, what can I do?" Her concern for my darling pleased me.

"Maintain a vigilant eye and keep Fangtasia running my child."

"So you two aren't showing up?" She let out a long unsatisfied sigh. "Shit Eric, without you and Cupcake, the humans and vampires get all pissy and dreary. You two keep the pussies wet and dicks hard."

"Goodbye Pamela…" I shoved my cell in my pocket and Franklin spoke.

"We only brought you here to explain to you where your human is. This is not a rescue attempt."

"Perhaps, not for you, brother, and I am fine with that." I didn't give a fuck if he sought to save her or not, I was going to do just that. "Where is she?"

The necromancer tore her eyes from Franklin and appraised me lowering her spectacles. "She kicked the demons ass the last time; maybe she'll do it again," she seem to be placating the situation. But nothing could pacify me. The owner of my heart was not at my side. I would not rest until my angel is in my arms.

"Ruby Jean..!" The witches angrily shout in unison. I turn to the older woman.

"Ruby Jean, where is Tara."

She places her hand on mine, I allow it. "Can't help you there, I'm not a High Priestess, but those two heffa's are."

She lifts and points her spectacles in the witches' direction, "I can tell you that Tara's mighty tired, she need some help." She lightly taps the top of my hand and strangely adds, "You warm…I'll be able to see you too..." The odd woman stands and treads towards the door.

Nora rolled her eyes at the clairvoyant. Tara's kin had cleverly exposed what the enchantresses were holding. And finally Nora relented. "Tara is in the realm of the dead, Tara is alive, her soul is free, and therefore Ruby can see her. Unfortunately, Ruby cannot see the two captured souls Tara went in to rescue, thus making this a mission impossible."

My tolerance for their bullshit has reached its apex.

"How do I get to her?" I sneer. I'm positive she knew, Tara said she was her delegate of information.

"It's a place out of your nightmare. Nothing is what it seems. It feeds off your fear, it consumes your hope. Once in the realm, no one can help you. There, time stands still, an hour is a day. A day is a week, a month is a year." She breathes a heavy sigh, lowering her eyes; I watch the blood rush out of her normally rosy cheeks. "I pray to Isis that Aether realizes she will never find them and return to this realm one day."

I understand her foreboding…But… "Surely you all don't expect me to stand here and do nothing." I fear nothing, not even hell.

"You don't understand" Nora began a futile attempt to explain." In the dark realm Absalom is just as powerful as Aether. As vampire, you may not possess or be in control of your supernatural abilities."

Nothing she said mattered; nothing could ever keep me from her. "I may as well have given myself to the tribunal. Being without her is like the true death, but slower. I must try to rescue her." I plead my case.

I shoved my hands in my pocket to keep them from trembling. Since the night Tara's mother was slain, the witches feared Aether would try to release her trapped soul. I knew eventually she would gather the courage to go back into battle, but she should not have gone without me. We need each other, we belong together.

"Tara would not want this." Naomi shook her head in dismay, "She would never want any of us especially you risking our life and soul for her."

"That is a risk I am more than willing to take." I feel my nails dig into my skin and I clinch my fist tighter, "even if you are not!"

At the sole mercy of my beloveds subjects, I continue to shamelessly beseech. "Allow me to follow my bonded into the darkness, please lead me to my lover."

"No!" Nora shouted, stubbornly defying me, "The realm is huge, it's a whole world of pure darkness, and you may never find her."

"She is mine, I shall find her." I reprise. I had all confidence. If Tara were anywhere on Earth, I would find her. I know the same will hold truth in Hades.

"Just do the bloody ritual," Franklin suddenly cracks at his woman.

Nora gasps, her eyes widen in surprise. She is momentarily shocked into silence.

Franklin continues, "I'd go into that hellacious place for you." He added with a mumble, his outburst seemed to surprise him just as much as his companion.

His comment shocked everyone, even I was momentarily staggered. Franklin had never spoken on my behalf. And saying never in vampire years is literal in every sense. Our baby brother smiled humbly at us. For the first time, Godric's progenies were behaving like a clan. Undeniably, father would be pleased.

All our eyes remained on Franklin. Franklin relished that. "So will you do it," My English brother asks his lover again. He must have felt her yield; he neared her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Eggs smiled his warm smile at his lover; he knew the answer was yes when Naomi hastily began suiting up in her black cloak, while Nora gathered the essential Wiccan supplies.

Nora beckoned the girl Jessica. Her virgin blood was needed for the ritual. The ginger haired youth dutifully obliged. Naomi drew the blood from her arm with a clean hypodermic needle and emptied it into a large golden chalice.

"We do not possess the power of our ancient Elders and Aether. So opening this portal will be very dangerous, you may be severely injured during the journey."

"I am ready." I replied. Fact was I was more than ready. I was on the cusp of being reunited with my beloved. My blood fucking howled with zeal.

"Sit in the center of the circle, cross your legs, and place the chalice of blood in front of you."

Before I entered the circle, Nora took my cell phone and replaced it with a red and blue jewel in the left pocket of my leather jacket, and a green and white jewel in the other.

"Close, your eyes Northman, and whatever you do, don't open them."

I did as I was told, while listening to their chants in Latin.

"Goddess Isis, watch over the gates of the north, south, east, and west."

"Bestow the power of the elements earth, air, fire and water."

"Bring forth your key into the dark realm."

"Open the gates! Open the gates! Open the gates!"

* * *

><p>The High Priestess chanted in earnest. Despite his instincts, he kept his eyes closed as he felt his body being lifted by an unseen force off the ground. At the same time a sweltering heat began to burn his cheeks and forehead. He stifled back his groan of pain and permitted the heat to singe his flesh.<p>

The witches continued to chant, but their voices began to fade as he levitated higher and higher. He could feel a distance separated them. The vampire sensed his increased elevation, and he was certain he would soon crash into the ceiling of the library.

And suddenly everything went silent; his keen vampire ears heard no sound. He continued to drift, unsure if he should open his eyes or obey the sorceress orders. After what seemed like a few long and drawn out moments, he took a chance and opened his eyes. As soon as he did, he began to fall fast, rapidly spiraling down into the silent darkness.

He tried to gather his bearings and fly, but the air, the atmosphere was different and he was unable to see, let alone hover. He crashed hard to the ground; the only sound was the cracking of his bones.

He lay there in the ire silence and invasive blackness for a while in sheer agony. The pain did not last long. The vampire healed with no blood aid due to the fact his veins coursed with Aether blood.

He stood and looked around. It was just what he'd imagined hell would look like.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later<strong>

"I pray to Isis that Aether and her Chosen survive." Nora kissed her cool skinned man. "The sustained existence of our kind depends on it."

"Then I hope so too." The curly-haired vampire agreed as he blew out the last candle. They all looked at him wide-eyed again.

"What?" He grinned and saunters out of the library. The foursome left the mansion to enjoy each other's company for the remaining night.

In the cozy den, the coven members studied the Vesica Pisces book as Nora had instructed, while, Mavis and Emma played Angry Birds on Godric's tablets.

Cathy lounged in the Lazy –Boy clicking back and forth from CNN to the BBC channel. Ms. Hamby was delightfully conflicted, the anchorman had announced new candidates for an AVL spokesperson and she was excited to know who would be chosen, but a Doctor Who marathon was on also.

Jessica Lynn Hamby waited until everyone was preoccupied, then she doubled back into the library. The young woman packed her bag with supernatural weapons. She wanted to face the demon that had tortured and killed her best friend.

She repeated the ritual and entered the dark realm.


	21. Journey of the Soul

Eric's vampiric eyes quickly adjust to the pitch blackness. As he stood to his feet, he took in the barren landscape, perplexed that the air yielded no scent. However, his keen ears picked up a faint noise in the distance. He cautiously, progress towards the sound.

Jessica Hamby groaned in agony, her porcelain face disfigured, scorched from her journey into Perditions. Her left arm agonizingly stung, dislocated from the fall.

The young woman painfully shrugged her back pack off her injured shoulder. With shaky hands, she dug out the vial of vampire blood and gulped it all down. Straightaway, she feels a euphoric high, her aching ceased, her third degree burns disappeared.

Eric approached the girl slowly, as to not startle her, all the while disapprovingly appraising her. "What are you doing here?" He groused while helping her to her feet.

She brushed the dust from her jeans. "None of your goddamn business," She huffed.

Eric arched a blonde eyebrow, unmoved by her impoliteness. Eric had seen her drink the vile of vampire blood and knew she was intoxicated.

Jessica had prepared for weeks, studying spells and patiently waiting for her goddess and elders to get off their asses and recite the incantation to enter the dark realm. After much thought, Jess doubted that her undeveloped goddess could free two souls, while fighting minions and Absalom. She was certain the vampire sheriff was way out of his league. Now, he was wasting her precious time.

"Do you know why it's foolish to consume V?" He calmly retorts.

"Fuck off." She snaps again. She didn't care, she needed the strength and Tommy had said the blood came from an old vampire. As she scurried away from Eric, he kept right on her heels.

"One never knows how the vampire's blood will affect you unless you drink from the source. And you, foolish girl, drank way too much."

Jessica ignored his scolding. She surveyed her surroundings, her pupils enlarged. She was now able to see in the dark.

Eric was finished being concerned about the unwise youngster and absorbed his effort on the search for his lover. The ginger haired teen briskly strode off into eerie, dense lands.

The Viking unfalteringly moved forward in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara POV<strong>

_My human life geared me for continuous upheaval and conflicts. My dreams equipped me for survival in strange surroundings, constant shifts and scene changes. My life, either wide-awake or in deep slumber had prepared me for this._

_From the moment I entered the underworld, I've fought with every breath. I was always on the knife's edge. I called out my mother's name, in response, blood curdling screams, growls and roars, echoed back at me._

_I frustratingly treaded through never-ending mazes. All the while, praying, that I was somehow getting closer. At what seemed like the end of each maze, I was disappointingly greeted by more dense unending bushes. And the labyrinth would change into tall golden compressed bales of hay, or towering twined stalks of corn, or rusty iron walls. The winds would suddenly pick up, and then abruptly stop. The sun would burn so hot it would blister my skin, and not a moment later turn into a dark cold November rain. I don't know if it was the amulet, my blood or Eric's that kept me from dying, but I'm still alive, for now._

_The demon sent minions to attack me, deceptively masquerading as loved ones. Their blacked out eyes gave them away. I demolished everything she threw at me and miserably carried on._

_I always knew when the Queen of Hell was near. I could smell her disgusting odor, but she didn't show her ugly mug. I wondered what the fuck she's waiting for._

_In due course, I concluded the bitch was mind fucking me. Shitty, thing is, it's working. I didn't know where I was going or how the fuck to get there._

_Suddenly I began seeing color signatures. Someone with a free soul is here! I slam my eyes shut and let the color sign take over. There was no red, so whoever it was doesn't mean me any harm. My mind's eye visualized yellow, blue swirling into green and those wavy lines of deep sensual purple. My heart dropped into the lowest pit of my gut._

_It's Eric._

_Stupid vampire!_

_Why would he follow me here? He's so close, and that worries me, if I can sense him, I know the demon can too. I call out to him._

"Eric…!"

_He didn't answer, but I felt his brain pulse with my beacon. I haven't tried flying or teleporting, and I don't think it's a good idea to either. I'm already worn-out and parched. I remember the last time I exhausted my energy, I got so dehydrated, and I ended up passing out for two days. So I call out to my foolish vampire again and again._

"Eric…!" _He's gotta feel my distress._

"Eric…!"_ I turn a corner in the maze and that's when I hear the wonderful sound of his profound raspy voice._

"Tara..!" _He calls out to me. My heart feels like it's going to leap out of my chest. I walk faster towards his voice._

"Tara..!" _I hear my foolish vampire echo._

_I can tell we're getting closer to each other now. I run, turning another corner. The sight ahead causes me to come to a screeching halt. In the near distance I can see Eric's long-legged silhouette. But, I can't seem to make my feet move. I'm afraid. Would if that's not Eric? It could be a trick, another damn minion._

_Her psychological warfare had really taken its toll on me. But my color alarms don't lie. I ran to him as fast as I could._

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

_An impenetrable, frigid, darkness was before me. I heard nothing but my own footsteps echo with every step as I meandered aimlessly through the vast nothingness. Repetitively impractical, I sniffed the scentless air._

_Prudently I made my way through the desolate lands. The vile individual unnervingly mocked my darlings' image. The malevolent entity moved toward me on several occurrences. Nude and silent, it kept its distance, the creatures intent was to intimidate, to make its presence known. I stood my ground, but did not provoke it. I could sense, its immeasurable strength._

_After wandering in infinite dismay for what seemed like hours, I suddenly became engrossed with the sensations of grief that was not my own._

"Tara…!"_ I roared in triumph. But without all my abilities, I was uncertain if it was the demon hoax._

"Eric…!" _Her sweet voice echoed in my ear like melodic siren song. My head became flooded with her astonishment and anguish._

"Tara…!"_ I could feel her, sense her emotion and she needed me. I called out to the disheveled beauty in the distance._

_She ran towards me and as she neared, I was flogged with her sweet palatable scent. Her emotions assaulted my mind, my heart clinched, she loved me. She slammed into me, embracing me as if to never let me go. I became undone by her loving assault._

* * *

><p>"Fuck, I missed you," he rasped against her lips. "When I couldn't get to you, it almost drove me mad."<p>

"You can't be here baby, I gotta send you back." Tara snuffled against him, hiding under his chin like a child. When he did not respond she leaned back and peered into his loving emerald eyes.

"You hear me? You gotta leave!" She shrilled, unable to stifle the tears that seeped from her doe eyes.

"Without you…sorry lover, no deal..." Eric felt her fists bunched into the front of his shirt. He smiled faintly.

"You could die here," she whispered.

"So could you."

"I have to do this Eric. You don't."

"I've upset you?"

She wrapped her arms around him, crying sincerely onto his chest. "Yes you stupid Viking! You know I love you! I can't have you meeting the true death for me!"

"Tara," he slurred, kissing her forehead. "Min Vackra, don't cry."

"Why do you do it Eric? Huh? Why do you constantly come after me, defend me, rescue me…"

"Love you," he amended.

"Love me," she repeated. "Then you need to keep away from me when I'm doing crazy shit like this.

"I don't wish to keep away." He whispered, awed by her.

"Goddamn it Eric..."

The couple sensed another living soul. Out of the mist Jessica appeared, and with her, Lettie Mae and Willa Burrell. Tara became rapt with emotion. Jessica had amazingly found a spell that allowed her to find the lost souls.

Tara swept over and greeted her mother with a warm, absolution filled embrace.

"I'm so sorry momma, I tried to save you." Tara wept onto her shoulder.

"Now, now, child, I'm the only sorry one here." Lettie palms small comforting circles into her child's back. "You've done more for me than I ever deserved." Her eyes lowered in shame, it was too painful to look at her daughter. "The only thing I've rightfully earned was the worst mother of the decade award."

"But it wasn't your fault." Tara sniffled. Absalom messed with your mind."

"I should have been stronger. Look at how strong you are. I'm so proud of you Tara Mea. I love you so much."

"I love you to momma, I forgive you."

"Thank you baby," Lettie wept. "Thank you for forgiving me."

Jessica hated to interrupt, "Tara," she timidly whispered but time was of the essence in the dark realm. "If you have the Chimera of Isis, we can recite the incantation so Willa and Lettie can pass over. Only Aether can usher trapped souls into the light realm."

Tara dug the amulet out of her jacket pocket and held it high.

"You really are an angel." Lettie Mae beamed lovingly at her child.

"Aether," Willa Burrell dropped to her knees and bowed to her goddess. "Thank you for saving my soul." Her eyes trickled intensely with tears. "Without Ms. Lettie with me, these few days would have been even more awful."

Tara tearfully nodded, but did not respond. She couldn't bear to admit that she'd left them in Hades for practically a month.

Suddenly, the landscape changed, the sky turned to blood-red; they stood in a vast field of wheat. Everyone knew that was the emblem of trouble. She shoved the amulet back in her jacket pocket, zipped it and geared for battle.

"Ma, Willa, hide. Eric, Jessica, prepare to fight."

Eric's fangs clicked in response. Jessica pulled a silver flame thrower out of her pack, while chanting fire spells. At the same time Tara's eyes changed into pure white. Amazing sparks of lighting buzzed and snapped as the energy emanated from her hands.

The ground rumbled and quaked as a legion of minions arose from the distance. The horde viciously launched forward. Demonic eyes menacingly glared and countless sharp, drooling jagged teeth snarled at the trio. A beast emerged from the wheat attacking Eric. The hell beast knocked him to the ground, biting him on the shoulder, tearing through the leather jacket, ripping out a chunk of flesh.

Eric let out a spine chilling bellow; the sheer pain of the attack unleashed the Vikings' savage beast within. He transformed into a Berserker. The Berserker has no semblance of control, every beast in his path he slew with ravenous fury. In the Norseman's trance like rage, dozens of creatures were torn to pieces.

Aether, zapped, electrocuted and burned the hell-beast by the handfuls.

Jessica held out her torch sending flames into the mouth of a snarling monster. Her blue eyes widen in terror as the burning animal burst into hundreds of rabid bat like creatures. She tossed a blue gem into the air as the bats swarmed in and Tara blasted the gem with her photo- kinetic hands. An indigo beam of light radiated, surrounding the swarm and all the bats incinerated into ashes.

Tara realizes the gems could be used as a weapon in her photo-kinetic hands. She hauled out the Chimera of Isis from her pocket and pointed it at the half dozen minions as they charged aggressively out of the darkness directly towards her.

A beam of rubicund, emerald, sapphire and silver beamed out of the amulet. Like a searing laser, the beam ripped every single one of the minions flesh to shreds. Tara, Eric and Jessica fought vigilantly, all the while making sure Willa and Lettie Mea remained hidden in the shadows.

An ear-splitting roar echoed as Absalom emerged from the dark skies. She hovered above. Stunned that Aether and her tribe was still alive, still fighting. Most of her power and energy is spent. Just like Aether, Absalom must rest after aggressively using her powers. Enraged Absalom teleported and grabbed Jessica by the neck, digging her claws into her throat. She snapped her neck so fast; Tara had no time to react.

"NOOOOOOOOO..!" Tara let out a gut wrenching shriek as she teleported to Absalom, but the revolting creature disappeared. The malevolent entity had used all her energy so she retreated in order to replenish.

The landscape shifted again and the ground cracked, orange-red lava fissures released the ground. Plumes of gray and black clouds soared up and gathered in the now stormy skies.

Willa fell to her knees. Solemnly she bundled Jessica's lifeless body in her arms. The young brunette sobbed inconsolably. Lettie wrapped her arms around Willa's shoulders and they waited for Jessica to reanimate.

The beautiful dark-skinned deity screamed at the top of her lungs. "Come back and fight me!" Tara didn't understand what just happened. "Come back and knuckle up with me cunt," She shrieked wildly while jumping up and down, her blood boiled with rage, she roared. "Arrrggghhhhhh…You killed my mother…my friends..."

"Tara," Aether turned slowly to the sound of a sweet voice calling out to her. The sight of the slain girl tore her heart in pieces and she dropped to her knees.

"I'm so sorry Jess" Tara bawled despairingly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I chose to do this."

"But, I'm supposed to protect you…" Tara wept as Lettie wrapped her arms around her child pulling her back to her feet, "…all of you ...and I failed, I'm a failure."

"You are a leader." Jessica corrected as she neared her goddess, placing a comforting hand on her weary shoulders "Tara, please take care of my mother, make sure Ruby Jean summons me, so I can say goodbye to her."

Tara wiped her smudged eyes and nodded. "I promise…Jess, you are amazing. I'll make Absalom pay."

"And you Tara are a kick ass Aether." Jessica warned.

"Absalom is resting, and it don't take long to replenish."

"And I shall be ready to kill the vile beast." Eric rumbled out, still in his fury filled trance.

"She needs to die, here, now." Tara's bottom lip trembled with wrath.

"If I were you, I'd wait till I had home field advantage."

Tara nodded and closed the space between them. She held her favorite witch in a firm hug. After a few tender moments, Aether was ready; she placed the Chimera of Isis around her neck.

At Jessica's command they all took hold of each other's hands, together with Eric and Lettie Mae.

"Okay, Tara, Willa, repeat after me... "Portam ad seniores per praeconem regnum amisit animas in lucem…"

Tara felt a thumping on her chest and realized that the amulet was beaming its vibrant laser lights. The three witches chanted louder.

"Portam ad seniores per praeconem regnum amisit animas in lucem…"

A clanking sound resonated; out of nowhere, the group was nearly blinded by pure white light.

"Portam ad seniores per praeconem regnum amisit animas in lucem…"

The familiar voices of The Elders chimed harmoniously. "Welcome Sprites."

Aether's left hand felt a prickling zap. She turned her head and gasp. Lettie Mea materialized into an orb of beautiful white light, as did Willa and Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara<strong>

Lettie Mae Thornton, Jessica Lynn Hamby and Willa Ann Burrell's radiant light sphere floated sporadically around me. I could feel warmth, happiness, their souls are free.

"I love you Tara Mea" Lettie sang, as her orb floated slowly into the warmness of the light realm.

Jessica and Willa's orbs buzzed and whirred around; giggling echoed as the orbs playfully chased one another. They entered the place where witches, whose life is often chock-full of misunderstanding and persecution, can find peace and solace.

The Elders chanted, "Luxta portas." Over and over again, they were opening another portal.

With our hands gripped tightly, Eric and I slowly pace towards the light. Before we can enter the brilliant white room, the scene changes and we are plunged into the deep vast ocean of my dreams. Eric and I are swimming around with the illuminated sea creatures. We start to swim up. The whole time, I'm watching Eric. He's just a stone's throw away and such a graceful swimmer. But as we neared the surface, I could see concern on his face. It was daylight and the sun was shining bright. A voice sang out to us.

"We are always with you. Both of you, in darkness and light..."

Suddenly, we shot out of the water like a missile. Eric and I landed with a hard thud on the lawn of the witch hunter's mansion.


	22. In Darkness And Light

We lay on the lawn a while, shell-shocked, but thankful that its nightfall on earth. After a few moments we help each other up from the cold ground.

"Shall we go home?" He offers me a first class flight to Shreveport.

"Sure." I climb on his back, firmly wrapping my arms around his neck. I brace myself for a vampire style piggy back ride. I hear a whoosh noise; next, we're high in the night sky.

We didn't talk much that night. We showered together, silently cleaning the manure from hell off our bodies. Eric crawled into bed and went right to sleep.

How could he sleep so sound after all of this? The answer was a no-brainer. He's satisfied, now that I 'm safely by his side.

But I couldn't sleep. I tried to think about the good things like Laffy giving me the shoe box full of pictures last week; I joyfully sifted through the pictures, reminiscing on a simpler life.

Lettie had been late on her rent for several months, so when cousin got back to Bon Temps, the landlord had already evicted her. Everything in our house, which wasn't much, was gone, all except a shoe box full of photos. Bud Dearborne was kind enough to leave the pictures on Laf's porch.

I smiled as I glanced at the picture of Laf, Sookie, Sam, Jason and I posing sexily in front of Merlotte's. This was pre-vampire Bill. Sam and Sook were dating. Jason and I were on again. Sam still has a copy of this very picture on the back of the bar's poster board.

I smiled more thinking about how great it was good to see Lafayette and Ruby becoming a family again. My Coven invited my entertaining cousin to move into Godric's guest house. Ruby hooked him up with a job at Broussard's restaurant on Bourbon Street.

Those two dig the New Orleans night life and Laf even partied at Fangtasia a few times with me. Pam seems cool with him, and that's saying a lot. That tramp doesn't like anybody but Eric.

After tossing and turning in bed for a while I kick off the sheets, grab the Chimera of Isis and head for the study. I delicately place the charm on the shelf at the same time I gently lift the picture of Lettie and me at Gran's Easter picnic. Lettie was beautiful that day. Gran Stackhouse would always take lots of pictures at her parties and serve mouth smacking food. That was a wonderful Sunday afternoon. I smiled, thankful that not all my memories with mom were bad ones.

Thankful that mom is no longer suffering, I still felt sadness. It's not the kind of sadness to where you cry all the time, but more like the sadness that overwhelms your entire body, leaving your heart and your stomach empty. Making you feel weak and tired. And yet you can't even sleep cause the sadness is in your dreams too. It's almost a sadness you cannot escape.

I got back in bed, closed my eyes, forcing myself into sleep. I failed terribly; I rolled over and grabbed my cellphone. I scratch my head in confusion. I was certain; I'd left late Friday afternoon and had only been in the netherworld for a few hours. But according to my cellular it's almost Wednesday morning. I realize now why Willa thought she'd only been in the dark realm a few days.

The thought made me uneasy. Everything in that horrible place was so messed up. Jessica crossed my mind. I wonder if Cathy knows already. Poor woman has to know; it's been five days now. I have to make sure Ruby Jean does the séance as promised.

I shivered with sadness, fighting the tears that threatened to spring from my eyes. Goddamn I wished I would've demolished that evil soul snatcher. I swear if Absalom steps in this realm. Her punishment will be excruciating and rightfully deserved.

I wrap my arms around my warm unmoving vampire and thought about what the elders said, what they always say about him. My bonded, gifted, in darkness or light…in darkness and LIGHT…

Finally, those goddamn elders are starting to make sense!

My vampire had been gifted with my energy, my force, my light. There were only so many ways to interpret that.

What else could it be?

I gotta see if this shit is real. I jump outta bed and put on one of the sexy negligées Eric brought me.

I took in a casual breath then gently woke him.

"Eric," I whispered softly in his ear, while lightly tapping his firm shoulder, after doing so for a few moments his gorgeous green eyes spring open.

"Do you love me?" I asked as he gazed tenderly at me. He'd have to love and trust me to do what I'm about to ask him to do.

"I love you Tara," he admitted. "If what I feel for Godric is love, then I love you, more than anything."

I snuggled into him, willing my serenity into his mind. Eric loved me, not just lust, love, like he loves his family.

"Are you game for an experiment?"

He looked at me with curiosity, then grunted, but caved in. "Very well… Shall we?"

I took his hand, pulled him out of bed and opened the balcony door.

"I think I know what my gift to you is," I lead him out to the porch. The sun was getting stronger; he moved onto the balcony gradually. The sun slowly emerged over the horizon.

No smoke. No burns.

"Your gift to me..?" He muttered, examining his hands, still unbelieving of what is happening. And then his loving gaze penetrates me.

Damn, when he looks at me like that with those wide soft eyes. I become overwhelmed. Our bond is stronger than ever. I clearly felt his astonishment.

He listened to the call of Blue Jays, Sparrows and Mourning Doves. He inhaled more than usual, not for air, but for scent. Bugs buzzed and whirred around us.

We didn't talk much. I understood his silence. I just held his hand letting him take in the world, while I continued watching him for any signs of crispiness.

I wondered if this was permanent or a temporary thing. I needed to know how long this would last. But how can I test it out…

"Eric, follow me." I leap off the porch and he instinctively catches me. He's still got his vampiric speed and strength, that's for sure. But I think he's forgotten that I can fly.

"Put me down, ya big Viking." I shimmy out of his arms in mid-air and hover high above the land surrounding Eric's property. It's a task flying and keeping a watchful eye on my vampire, but I manage. We land near a creek along the outskirts of the property. No houses are near and the wooded area is dense.

He beheld at me for a long time. I looked even more beautiful to him in the sunlight. My sepia skin glistened in the light. My onyx hair shined and streaked with russet. My dark chocolate eyes revealed specs of hazel and chestnut.

"It's been so long, so very long…" he said, his voice slightly trembled. I wasn't used to him being so tongue tied. He looked so innocent...pure. Like a child discovering the world.

"Shall we celebrate?" He asks and before I could agree, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I kissed him back licking the top of his lip coaxing him to open his sweet mouth for me. Letting him know I was more than eager to celebrate this miracle. His lips firmly attached to mine, desire burned and crackled in his eyes as he tangled his hands in my hair.

He kisses further down my neck. My head drops back and he suckles on my collar bone before moving down to worship my right breast. He kisses around the nipple sucking lightly. Then nibbling on my mahogany peak, and mimicking his actions on the left. His hands latch on to my hips. He notices that I have no panties on and a coarse passionate growl escaped his throat.

He slides his middle finger into my ready heated depths and revels in my heavy breathing. His finger slowly pumping in and out of me and his dark, jade gaze consumes me. I bite my bottom lip and whimper. He's watching my every move.

His mouth finds my belly button. When I giggle, my vampire melts. My laughter thaws his cold heart. My happiness lulls him. His thumb finds my clit and within seconds my velvet heat contract and a flood of wetness gush out over his hand.

"Oh Eric..!" I purr, tugging at his silk boxers. His cock is free all of two seconds before he replaces his fingers with the head of his rod. My wet silken clutch was like heaven to him, a heaven of pulsating muscle, liquid arousal and sweet heat.

He kept one hand in my hair while the other holds my hip tightly tugging me forward. I arch my back against the tree for more support.

"Bond with me Eric…" I plead. This will be our second blood exchange. Evidently in the eyes of The Elder's Eric and I are bonded because I shared my energy with him. A second blood exchange will make us bonded in the vampire community.

"Yes lover." Eric did not hesitate, he wanted me, he needed me and I needed him so much I almost couldn't breathe.

He bit into his wrist and held his blood trickling flesh firmly against my eager mouth. I felt his ancient blood surged into my veins and I suckled greedily until the wound closed. I could feel his emotional state.

"You belong to me now Tara… forever." He locked onto his target right next to my birthmark and bit. Of course I could not feel it. Eric is so gentle if I were not looking; I wouldn't have known he'd bit into my breast like a peach. He drew his head back, licking my blood off his lips.

"Forever Eric, I belong to you."

My Eric is completely buried inside of me. My eyes are closed and I'm just feeling, lips and hands touching and teasing, my nipples rubbing against his chest. Rejoicing, I writhe in his grip absolutely loving my vampire right now. I can feel his love and happiness as it washes over me, taking hold of my mind body and soul. Then there it was, oh that sweet breathless moment, the string of my body snapped and my body convulsed around his wild spasms.

Scalding pleasure struck him like a blow as he pulls all the way out and slams back into me. My hot tightness causes him to jolt and moan uncontrollably. He needs more so he lifted me up with both hands by my ass. He plunged into me violently, high on the sound of my moans and the sight of my breast bouncing in rhythm of his trust. He put every emotion into each thrust, each kiss, each touch. With that he lost all control and howled as he came roaring, quivering deep inside of me.

To onlookers, we were just a young couple screwing in the woods. No one would ever know the supernatural bond that united us for eternity.


	23. Endings and New Beginnings

**Tara**

I stood outside for a while, my stomach in knots, and I began pacing back and forth on her porch. I'd sent her flowers, this lovely arrangement of fresh white blooms. It was the least I could do. Still, she had every right to blame me. But no matter what, I was going to keep my word. So after about twenty minutes, finally I gathered the courage to knock.

She must have seen me in her newly installed security camera, because the door swung open fast like she'd been waiting for me the entire time. Her age worn eyes swollen and red from constant streams of tears, her expression impassive, I lowered my eyes, and stepped back in defeat.

"You know Tara; a Goddess never lowers her eyes to her apprentice." Her voice hoarsely cracked. My eyes shot up. She's smiling at me. Smiling at me..!

I pulled her into a hug, and gratefully, she hugged me back.

We chat for a while, Cathy is clearly mourning, but found comfort in knowing Jessica is with the Elders. The proud mother esteems her daughter as a brave honorable warrior and I whole heartedly agree.

I was amazed when she told me Ruby provided the entire coven a play by-play of the dark realm catastrophe.

Once Lettie, Jess and Willa souls were free, my Aunt performed a séance. So Cathy rightfully received her much-needed closure.

The coven purchased beautiful tombstones; we placed them next to Godric's statue at the St. Patrick cemetery. To some, this act would be pointless, since there are no bodies buried there and the coven is able to visit with them through spirit summoning. But the graves give everyone a place to visit, not just the coven.

Hilariously, Auntie complained that Jess and Willa got on her last nerves. She'd said during the séance with Cathy, the girls constantly disrupted her concentration singing the song 'Moves like Jagger'.

"Neither one of them can carry a tune in a bushel basket." Ruby Jean grumbled.

She didn't even realize she hummed 'Moves like Jagger' all the way to the restaurant that same evening. After our wonderful dinner with Laf, I asked her to allow me a little more time with Lettie. I wanted to ask Mom what she thought of Eric.

My aunt agreed without a second thought, she loved chatting with her sister.

No surprise mom said my vampire is handsome. But what thrilled me most is that she actually approved of him! Most important, unlike Jason or Sam, she could clearly see Eric's love, his need, his puzzlement and his joy…

He made it clear to everyone, no one pleased him as I did. Never had and never would.

* * *

><p><strong>Several weeks later...<strong>

This morning, as I ate breakfast, my day-walking vampire browsed the Internet for things to do; the first thing he suggested was the Norton Art Gallery and Gardens and the Red River, Louisiana Boardwalk.

He'd always wondered what places like that were like during the day. But I had to lay down some ground rules first. Rule number one, no flying around during the day. Three weeks ago we bought a yacht and sailed the Caribbean seas. The news reported several eyewitness sightings of a UFO while we were in Cozumel. There was no UFO; it was a UFV, all on account of Eric zipping through the day sky.

Second rule, never use vamp speed… In Jamaica he sped into a little shop to buy me a pair of lovely handmade leather sandals. Blurring around the store, he sped to the register to pay for my lovely gifts. The clerk began praying, tossing holy water, to having a full blown panic attack. She thought Eric was a ghost. He glamored her into forgetting it all and over paid for our souvenirs.

Third rule, by all means, never click those beautiful deadly fangs. Some poor guy kicked sand on us as we lay on the beach in Grand Cayman. The guy didn't mean too, he was playing volley ball with his two friends. Eric shot up from his beach chair, barring fangs. The guy nearly pissed his shorts, and all the while his bros pulled out their phones to capture it all. Eric and I had no choice but to glamor them too.

After that, my day walking vampire has tried his best to keep his new gift under wraps. It's been a few more weeks now, we've traveled and seen a good slice of the world and no one is the wiser.

If only I could get him to stop tanning all the damn time. For crying out loud, vampires are supposed to be pale..! If he keeps it up, it won't be long until other vampires notice.

I also suggested he tell Pam. Pam knows him more than anyone and she's nosy as hell. That hussy is bound to find out. Even though he never actually agreed to my terms, at least he didn't refuse.

Mostly, The Viking's been on his best behavior, majority of the time he just stares, sniffs and touches everything, with childlike wonderment. I just can't get him to settle down during the day, let alone take a nap.

So at night when it's time to go to Fangtasia, he's exhausted. After several more weeks of day walking he didn't bother going to the bar at all. I knew ignoring Vampire Barbie, would eventually result in her showing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later…<strong>

Tara heaved an irritating sigh as she pulled the door open. Once Aether's, blood wore off, Pam rotated back into a jealous, attention seeking brat.

Full of attitude, the leggy blond entered the house. Brazenly sauntering passes Tara, shorn of uttering a word. She disapprovingly crinkled her nose. Sniffing the Aether scented air, pissed that Eric's home no longer smelled like him.

"Hi Pam, can I help you?" Tara forced a polite greeting.

"No." the curvy blonde drawls, without giving Tara a glance. She flounces towards the winding staircase, gold Fendi pumps clicking.

Tara teleported in front of Pam, causing the blonde to halt her stride, "Where you think ya goin?" Tara sneered curtly, crossing her arms around her chest.

Pam's perfectly made up eyes, viciously leered at the mahogany skinned woman. Her Sire was hooked on her, constantly inebriated by her blood and sex, He'd become complacent. He was worse than a V addict.

"Get the fuck outta my way girl or…"

"Girl..!" Tara rumbled. The lights in the foyer flickered. She could hear Pam's thoughts and they upset her. Their love for one another is real. It began before the blood exchange.

Pam smirked, "You heard me girl," irritating the magical drug amused her.

"What the fuck you gonna do if this 'GIRL' don't get outta ya way?" The urge to send Pam crashing out the door and onto the galvanized fencing was more than Tara could stand.

"I'll shove my fist up your ass and use it as a hand warmer!" Pam hissed menacingly, her fangs clicked down.

"Put your fangs away or I shall strike them out of your mouth." Eric grumbled. His bonded and progeny's agitation tersely roused him from a tranquil slumber.

Wide eyed, his charge obediently did as she was told.

Eric arched a brow. "What do you want Pam?" he asks while casually gliding down the stairs in pair of black boxer briefs. He lustfully ogled Tara. The sexy deity stood wide legged in a pair of purple lace panties and a tiny white crop top.

"You hadn't returned my calls or showed up at Fangtasia, it's been weeks, I was worried."

He steps behind Tara, pressing his body into hers while winding his arms around her waist from behind.

Pam spitefully rolled her eyes at Tara.

Tara callously rolled hers eyes at Pam.

"As you can see, I am well." The Viking buried his head into the crook of Tara's neck and shoulder. "Is that all?" He asked while taking in his lovers intoxicating scent.

"Well, no. I need to talk to you alone. Vampire business…"

"Pamela…" Eric warned. "Have you forgotten Tara's abilities? If she pleases, she can glamour you into telling the news you have for me. Now speak freely child, I am growing tired of your company."

"Fine…" she huffed.

"The vampire Authority appointed a new AVL spokesperson. The council invited us to an Appointing at the Ritz Carlton in Dallas.

"What about Franklin and Eggs?"

"Them too…" She nodded.

"Who is the new spokesperson?"

"Bill Compton…"

"Bill Compton." Eric and Tara chimed in unison. Tara whipped around to face her beau. "Hey, that's the vampire I know from Bon Temps."

"I am acquainted with Compton, as I am with all vampires who reside in my area."

Tara sweetly pecked Eric on the lips, "Cool, excuse me baby," Tara teleports upstairs.

Pam irksomely sneers, "God Eric she's got your balls on a leash," her tongue sliding over the line of her teeth.

"Respect me as your maker and my bonded or be punished severely."

She wanted Eric to deny Tara. Lowering her eyes in disappointment she pouted in earnest, "Are you at least coming to Fangtasia tonight?"

Eric shook his head no. "When is the Appointing conference?"

"One week from tonight, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I already booked our flight."

Eric was pleased. Finally, a progressive shift in the vampire hierarchy and Godric's bloodline was the cause.

"You are a stunning creature, Pam," Eric noted honestly. Pam is dressed lavishly in a gold and black Fendi dress with matching pumps.

She snorted playfully rolling her eyes. "Pretty words aren't pretty shoes," she replied. "Whatever you're getting me everything I wear is a size eight."

He'd heard this many times. He sighed with strained patience. "You'll be rewarded, dear. Don't get pissy."

Satisfied she nodded and left.

Tara closed her laptop just as Eric entered the bedroom. His bond thumping her aggressively causing Tara's eyes to shoot up and engage his glare, she quickly ends her call with Nora.

"Eric what is it?" Her head was spinning, her face tightened; she bit her lower lip. She could feel his anxiety; his brows drew together his eyes darting about in concern as if he were searching for a place to hide.

He tilts her chin up and lays the mother of all kisses on her before responding.

"You are a liability Tara."

"What's new asshole?" Tara breaks away from his embrace, walks over to the vanity and pours some Grey Goose in a martini glass.

"Shit, I need an olive." Tara teleported to the kitchen grabbed the jar of Tipsy Olives from the cupboard, and was back in the bedroom in less than a second. After taking a sip she slowly turns to Eric. He is slouching lazily on the plush sofa behind tented fingers.

"You've made plans to accompany me in Dallas. Cancel them."

"Why…" Tara burrs, and takes another sip of her beverage.

"I will not allow my beautiful doll to be in the company of ancient blood thirsty animals."

Tara smirked, she savored in his flattery. "I'll take my chances Sheriff," She quipped, "besides Nora and Naomi are going and I want you to meet my friend Sookie, she's Bill's bonded."

"Your presence will be an irritating distraction. Conducting business will be almost impossible."

"Did you not hear me? I'm going to be with my progenies."

"I care not about Compton's mistress. Their safety is no concern."

"The hell it ain't! Sookie is a telepath, therefore my progeny, and she doesn't even know it. I have to recruit her into The Coven."

"No one will try to possess her as they would you. Have you forgotten there are still vampires who hunger for vengeance upon you, witch hunters who seek to destroy you...?"

"No one will fuck with me or, they'll get a lightning bolt up their ass."

"As your bonded, I command you to stay."

"It doesn't work that way Eric." Her big brown eyes rolled up in disbelief.

"Tara, nothing can go wrong in Dallas, Godric's legacy is at risk."

"I understand." She could feel his bereavement, at the mere mention of his Sire's name.

"Do you?" He barked angrily.

"Yes, I do! We have to come up with a compromise, because I'm going."

"Your scent on me will peak their curiosity, and if they know the source is in an easily accessible hotel room…"

"Here's the deal," Tara interrupted his rant, offering a proposal. "I'll have my witches work on a plan to keep my scent and my presence in Dallas unknown. I'll talk to my telepath and teleport back home right away..."

"Or you could order your progenies to send for your telepath."

"She'd never believe them; you see how receptive I was at first. I have to talk to her face to face."

Tara could feel Eric's resolve marginally slacken.

"I know Nora can find a way to cloak me. She's mentioned several spells that can do just that."

"Make it so lover."

Her honey brown eyes locked on his emerald ones, she took a small step closer. She wanted nothing more than to ease his burden. She noticed a small tan line on the bridge of Eric's nose. For a fleeting moment she giggled at the irony.

"I could not go on without you", he said in a soothing voice. He gently wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Electricity shot through her body and the atmosphere became freshened with sensuality.

"You won't ever have to baby."

Just as the longing became unbearable, Eric's lips met Tara's. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. The chestnut skinned woman threw her arms around her vampire's neck as she lost herself in his peppermint breath and soft lips.


	24. One of Us

**TARA**

I find the remote and click on the TV. Sure enough Bill Compton is live on FOX news. The broadcaster introduced him as the new AVL spokesperson. I read the words on the screen as they glide by…

_'William Thomas Compton -Nan Flanagan's predecessor. The one hundred and seventy-five year old former Confederate soldier was just appointed by the AVL.'_

I guess that explains why Sook's been too busy to drop me a line. I'm certain she's been traveling all this time with Bill on his campaign. From what Eric has told me, Bill is almost as good as Franklin when it comes to his ability to recall precise details, faces and conversations. Compton is reputed to be exceptional, even among other long-lived supernaturals. Eric said when you live for as long as vampires do, it is important to have a good memory.

Also, Eric wasn't surprised that Bill moved up so fast in the vampire ranks. He said Bill is the creator of a valuable database in which all the vampires in North America are listed along with their significant information. Recently, vampires in other counties have paid Bill insane amounts of money for his ideas. The database itself has been controversial among the vampire community because of potential security issues.

For a fleeting moment I wondered. Why Bill never seemed to notice my scent. From the moment he came to town, Sookie had his full attention. Not that I ever looked at Bill Compton that way, or wanted his attention. I just assumed he would sense me like all Supes do.

My only theory is that Eric and I are meant to be. I was drawn to Shreveport, to Fangtasia. Upon being in the same vicinity, something magical happened that triggered my energy, my force. It bonded us long before we figured it out. I believe if not for our strange encounter that night, my magical essence would have remained dormant, buried in my soul for god knows how long, perhaps forever.

Four days until Dallas and just as I'd hope, Nora prepared a spell she guaranteed would work. My lovely collaborator emailed me the instructions. I read them twice and printed it out. What I had to do was revolting, but I had no choice. Sookie must be introduced and united with us.

I went to the exotic pet store and purchased four veiled chameleons. Out by the pond in the cover of the moonless night, I wore my black cloak at the gazebo. I lit the black candles and placed the cute creatures in a large golden bird cage. I put on the Chimera of Isis and chant the incantation.

"Soror mea, Isis , perfide, odorem , ab iniuria tueri corpus meum."

My amulet blasted them with the laser light, but the colorful little lizards were unharmed. Each chameleon changed to a solid color, one strawberry red, the other kiwi green, that little guy is blue berry and the feisty one is banana yellow. I used the hypodermic needles Nora gave me and carefully drew the blood from each little critter. I emptied the blood into the golden chalice. I chanted the incantation three more times as instructed.

The last step was transferring the blood into the four blood- vial- fang necklaces. Each day at dawn I'll put on a fang necklace and consume it at dusk.

The animal blood is nothing like Eric's sweet intoxicating blood. This laser lizard blood didn't offer a buzz or anything. I washed the repugnant crap down with a morning mimosa.

After that's all done I find my sexy beast in his study surfing the Internet.

"I'm ready for Dallas, min älskar." I know my Swedish is awful, but practice makes perfect. I tilt my head; he usually has something smart-ass to say about my bad enunciations.

But he didn't take his eyes off the darn notebook.

"Very good lover..." he mumbled. Whatever he's doing must be important. But so is this. I untie my cloak and let it fall to the floor. I have nothing on except Eric's black tank that looks like a mini-dress on me.

"Notice anything different?" I cheerfully ask, wondering if I'm now unscented, I teleport from the doorway entrance planting my half-naked ass on his desk a mere inches from his face.

His eyes slowly scan my almost nude body from head to toe. He smiles charmingly and replies. "You've become even more beautiful than the day I met you."

His arms carefully made their way into my space until they gathered me and brought me into his body and I ask. "Min Vacker, don't I smell any different?" With his callous hand on the small of my back, he pulls me in a little tighter and his soft, warm lips press into mine. After a long moment he answers.

"No lover," a pompous ass grin grew on his sexy face. "It seems your progeny's spell is a failure; I guess you'll have to stay home."

I teleported right out of his embrace and grabbed my cell phone in the bedroom. Nora had some explaining to do! It's early in the morning, so she didn't answer. I left her an urgent message. I'm sure she'll get back with me when she can. If I don't hear from her by noon, I'll fly to the coven. But luckily I don't have to do that, she calls back in less than thirty minutes.

"I'm absolutely sure the spell works", my right hand woman assures me, "Eric is your bonded, that's the reason the concealment has no effect on him."

I let out a long suffering sigh. "Thanks Nora, I never should never have doubted you."

"No worries; I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

><p><strong>The next night...<strong>

We sat on the balcony watching the sun set. Enjoying that nice, comfortable silence that you tend to only experience with people you've known all of your life. I can't ever remember feeling like this with anyone I've known for so little time. The fireflies are flickering near the trees and our hearts feel content.

Eric's phone pinged. He ignored it until the sun was completely submerged below the horizon. He hasn't missed a sunset or sunrise since we discovered his gift. He glanced at his phone as it pinged again. He got a text message. His fingers maneuvered in a blur responding to his received text. He stood up and held out his hand.

I happily took it...

"Accompany me to Fangtasia tonight. We shall test out your cloaking spell."

"Gladly," I was eager to do just that.

I enter the walk-in closet and glance over my black wardrobe section. I'll wear my black BCBG, all over lace roper with matching lace stilettos. I only wear black at Fangtasia or when casting spells.

Otherwise, my colors of choice are purple and yellow. On rare occasion, I've even talked Eric into wearing different colors. He's fond of various shades of blue, although he looks damn well in just about anything. Of course tonight he has on his essential black Forzieri button up shirt and black Diesel jeans.

The night at Fangtasia was the usual, freaks, whores and all out debauchery. I was introduced to Eric's new allies, the King of Missouri and the Queen of Georgia. Both vampires know who and what I am. Both vampires are close to Eric's age, yet neither of them acted all weird like the vampires had before on so many occasions. As a matter of fact, most of the vampires tonight paid me little attention. I got a few flirtatious glances and nasty thoughts, but nothing like before. I'm sure that's because I look pretty hot sitting on a stage next to Eric. I can hear them evaluate, judge and envy me. They wreak their brains trying to figure me out.

And I let them.

What thrilled me most was that no vampires are thinking about owning me or drinking me to death. The night was as normal as it could be at a vampire bar. No one was trying to kill anyone; everyone was just having a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>A few Days Later…<strong>

We landed only an hour before the conference, so Eric quickly got dressed, kissed me farewell and was on his way down to the grand hall. I got into the shower; put my hair in a half braid bun style, letting my long black ringlets fall loosely down my back. I slip on my deep purple Victoria Beckaham mini dress with black Michael Kors ankle -strap heels and black clutch. I admit I've become a clothes horse; Eric is constantly buying me dresses, shoes, purses, and lingerie. He's really good at it too, always the right size and the best quality. There ain't much that man isn't good at. He spoils me and I love him for it.

Eric must be chatting with Bill because he saved me a trip to the receptionist desk by texting me Bill and Sookie's room number. I teleport to down to the fifth floor and then to room number five-twenty five and give the door a few taps, and after a moment, it swings open.

Sookie and I squeal, jump and crash into a big- I- missed –you- best -friend -hug.

"Wow Tara, you look so pretty!" She leans back with a smile, eyeing my stylish get-up.

"Thank you Sook, you look pretty too." I love her hairstyle, it's so sophisticated. She has it pulled into a delicate French roll with just a little wisp of her blond hair falling on her face. As if we planned it she also had on a purple dress, hers was lighter shade of purple, and in her classic sun -dress style, but undeniably chic.

She asks how I've been and apologizes for not keeping in touch. She tells me she's been traveling lately with Bill during his campaign. All the traveling and keeping vampire hours took some adjusting. I could certainly relate.

"Are you upset with me T?"

"It's water under the bridge Sook."

"What are ya doing here in Dallas?" She asks while offering me a seat.

"I'm here with my vampire; he was invited to the Appointing conference too. Later, we plan on congratulating Bill on his election win."

Sookie eyes widen, her sweet proud smile plastered on her face. "My, my, my… has this vampire from Shreveport changed you or what." She has jokes. "Six months ago you were ready to stake Bill and now look at you."

I chuckle and playfully roll my eyes. She was right, I have changed. I'm who I 'm supposed to be now. I smile and confess. "Tara Mea Thornton is no longer a vampire hater. She's a vampire congratulate-tor."

We both chuckle vigorously.

We spent hours catching up. Fondly looking back on our awkward child hood, the angst filled teenage years, clear up until now. We thoroughly enjoy or easy exchange. Nothing has changed between us. We are still best friends. I'm sure it will always be this way.

I asked her about what it was like growing up as a telepath. I was fascinated by Sookie, she'd honed in on her gift at a very young age. I marveled at the similarities Sookie shared with Willa, like Sookie her parents were murdered when she was very young. Unlike Willa, Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse murders was never solved. I'd ask Ruby to summon them if Sookie wanted.

"You know T; it's a gift and a curse." She sighs, "People rarely say what they actually feel."

"Ain't that the truth, girl, we live in a world built on promises, constructed by liars."

My small town friend floored me when she said she couldn't hear my thoughts, now or when we were growing up. I always thought she could. Guess it doesn't take a mind reader to know how I feel. I never held back or took any shit off nobody.

I ain't about to start now.

Sookie revealed more to me She described how Sam's thoughts resonated in her mind. It reminded me of Alcide. It made perfect sense why we were both drawn to Merlotte. He's a shifter. Before Bill, Sam, Sook and I were the first Supes in Bon Temps.

We ordered room service and while we waited, Sookie confirmed what Laf told me. Everyone presumed Lettie had moved in with me and we're doing well in Shreveport. He didn't tell her or anyone anything about what actually happened. He figured, I'd tell whoever, whatever, whenever I wanted. Of course, I'm gonna tell my best friend.

"Sook, Lettie is dead, she died three months ago." This was the first time announcing her passing aloud and I felt the pain of losing her as if had just happened. The atmosphere in the room became dense with sadness and Sookie's eyes filled with tears.

I could no longer hold back and I wept as I spoke about how Lettie died at the hands of my enemy. She needed to know in life, Lettie was tormented with trickery, plagued with lies and poisoned with fear by an evil entity for decades.

"Oh Lord have mercy Tara, I am so sorry." She offers her heartfelt condolences. She hugs me again; reminding me of how much I really missed our genuine harmony.

"Lettie and I made amends, she's sorry for not being a decent mother and I forgave her."

"That's wonderful Tara;" she sniffled and grabbed us some tissues "Lettie was a good person. Gran says alcohol can poison your mind and change you."

I wiped my smudged eyes and continued, "Would if I told you I made amends with my mother after she died. And that something, not of this Earth drove Lettie into drowning herself with liquor and that same entity killed her."

Sookie leaned back slightly to peer at me, evaluating me. I passed right into her mind to hear just what her evaluations were.

Yep, she thinks I've lost it.

'I'm not crazy Sook,' I speak directly to her mind, her big brown eyes widen in astonishment.

Without uttering a word I get on with telling her what has happened the past six months since I left Bon Temps. I tell her how I went into a vampire bar looking for a job and in one month I'd became the main course on Paul's vampires menu. I account my kidnapping and assault and how fighting for my life unleashed a power inside me. I describe the Coven and its members in great detail. She listens, captivated with wonder.

I told her about the false arrest of my vampire's Sire and Progeny. I spoke of Godric's heroic, yet unjust death. The King of Louisiana was murdered because of the corrupt Authority, hence the re-appointing of the monarchs.

"So, your bonded is Sheriff of Area Five?" her eyes lit up in revelation. She'd heard of some of the happening with the Authority from Bill, but even he had no idea I was in the middle of it all.

I explained to her that Aunt Ruby Jean is not a mentally disturbed woman. She is a gifted medium who not only summoned my mother's spirit; she's summoned the spirit of slain witches, wolves and even a two thousand-year old vampire.

I meticulously provided the coven's history, going all the way back to Salem and how my great-grandmother Mea Thornton fled to New Orléans to escape the witch hunts. I held back my tears as I explained how and why our kind is hunted.

I didn't leave out my warrior Jessica; the pyro-kinesis doll sacrificed her young life on Earth to free two lost souls from an eternity with Absalom.

I did all of this without speaking a word. I paused and gave her some time to absorb it all. She nervously peered at me for several long moments. And then she spoke.

"There are people who hunt us..." She questioned, I could feel her confusion and steady growing anxiety.

Feelings I'm finally free of now.

I refused to speak aloud. I nod and finish telling her that there will always be minions who are possessed by Absalom. The demon will offer them riches and influence them to hunt us. She wants our soul. It's the only way she can rule this realm.

"But I was created to protect you and our kind Sook, and I will as long as I'm Aether"

"How could you not have known what you are all this time?" She questioned me, not because of doubt. Sookie believed me. She just couldn't believe I had 'this' inside me and didn't know until recently.

I've asked myself the same questions. How could I not know that I was the chosen of Isis and protector of elemental humans? All those years of dreams, visions and I couldn't see that there was something special about myself. I give her my theories, but the truth was I kept my head buried in the sand, fearful of the unknown and how others would view me. I was ignorant.

You cannot run from destiny.

"So what can Aether do? How did you fight off vampires and demons?"

I was careful with my display of powers. I didn't want to frighten her to the point her fear pinged Bill's vamp tower and have Compton speeding in the room. I wanted to show her all four elements so I started with air. I use teleportation, appearing in out of the room in a white puff of mist. For fire, I simply produced a nice sized pyro-kinetic sphere in my hand. For hydro-kinesis, I turned on the faucet in the bathroom and directed the water flow neatly into the bathtub. And for earth, I simply moved our purses from one side of the room to another to display tele-kinesis. Now, she would be prepared to see the women and children at the Coven.

Now she is one of us.

I admitted that my sole power of photo-kinesis was difficult to harness and control. Absorbing the raw energy from the sun into your veins is no walk in the park. I staggered her when I told her I could fly and levitated high above the bed. By the time I was done, she'd promise to ask Bill to consider taking residence in New Orleans.

It was close to midnight when Eric called me down to the hotel bar. Seems the drink True Blood has a new competitor on the market and the vampires at the hotel are invited to a 'New Blood' tasting. The humans who accompany the vampires can sample their share of over a dozen vintage wines. Sookie gets the same call from Bill and on the elevator going down we run into Nora and Naomi. I introduce my best friend to my High Priestesses.

In the bar, I introduced Eric to Sookie. As we all greeted one other; Bill awkwardly gawks at me as if he'd never seen me before. He's unusually silent. His eyes never faltered from me.

I realize I look different; better, but his unyielding lust filled glare caught the attention of Eric and through our bond, his possessive jealously prickled at him. Bill had better chill or he'd be ripped apart.

The surprised look on Sookie's face was confirmation that this is not Bill's normal behavior. I felt a tinge of insecurity recoil off her, poor girl, how embarrassing. Her man is acting as if she's not standing right next to him.

Puzzled, I wondered if my cloaking spell had worn off, hence the reason Compton' actin thirsty. So I dig into creepy Compton's mind and his thoughts stunned me. It wasn't my scent that was getting him all riled up. Now that Bill knows what I am, that delusional prick, wants to have me and Sookie…As his…

Eww! Wretching, barf!

His perverted thoughts about Sookie and me pleasuring him made my stomach sour. Now, I remember why I never liked his ass. As if I or Sookie would ever stoop so low! Eric was certainly not intimidated by Bill, nor untrusting of me. But none the less, Bill's uncouth behavior caused Eric to cut our night short. I said goodnight to my progenies. I gave my bestie a big hug and she promised (using telepathy) that she was joining the Coven, with or without Bill's blessing.

As promised, I went back home the next morning and as Eric promised he called me every night after each meeting. After much deliberation all the Monarchs, Chancellors, Sheriffs and anyone who was important to the vampire hierarchy finally elected who'd be Godric, Salome, Paul, Roman, Roslyn and Kibwe predecessors.

The only vampire, whose accomplishments surpass Compton, by unanimous vote by the council, is Franklin Mott. The slightly crazed, curly-headed vamp is now the Vampire magistrate.

Naughty vampires beware!

Franklin and the council presented Eggs with the position of chief monarch, replacing Paul. Talley humbly accepted his position and appointed Pam as his chancellor, replacing Kibwe. Vampire-Barbie proudly accepted.

With no enthusiasm whatsoever in that sexy raspy voice Eric coolly announces to me.

"Lover, I am the King of Louisiana."


	25. Alltid och för EvigtAlways and Forever

**ERIC**

With her eyes shut tight and her head tilted back against the bath pillow. She sings in sweet harmony to music playing on her device. I observed my doll submerged in a blanket of bubbles and I beam. After a few moments, I pull my eyes from her beauty and began the enjoyable task of sprinkling rose petals all about the room. I blithely toss the petals and watch them fall sporadically over the white silk sheets of our freshly made up bed. I then ignite four white candles around various places in the room, casting a soft golden light. Lastly, I place the sparkling fifteen karat white gold ring on her pillow.

Several minutes later my sexy lover emerged from the bathroom in her red silk robe drying her wet, stunning onyx locks. Glowing like an angel, her eyes light up as she happily appraised the room, pleasantly surprised at the sensual setting I'd created. I hand her a strawberry martini and gently pull her into me, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

She takes a refreshing sip of her cocktail and purrs her approval.

Without trying Tara has a way of entrancing all my senses. She's so beautiful to look at, smells fucking amazing, I lose myself in her deep dark eyes every time. A gentle smile crossed her stunning face.

"Eric, you make me so happy baby."

I made her happy, she said. Tara Mea has my heart and she always will. I take hold of her hand leading her to our petal adorned bed. As we neared our destination, the lighting hit the diamond just right and the spectacular jewel caught her eye. She gasped while leaning over to grab the symbol of my unyielding love and I drop to my knees, never letting go of her hand.

"Jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta. Jag kommer alltid att älska dig. Mitt hjärta kommer alltid att vara din. Du är allt . Vill du gifta dig med mig?" (I love you with all my heart. I will always love you. My heart will always be yours. You are everything. Will you marry me?)

I spoke in Swedish, but my mind said it in English. No matter what the language, Tara understood that I wanted to marry her; I needed her. I wanted to belong to her forever.

Tara gasped in overwhelming delight and her mind gripped my head in astonishment. She attacked me through our bond and overloaded me with her unrestrained admiration, just like she had that first night in at Fangtasia. There was no control in her. No limitation. With her backstage pass into my head, I couldn't hide from her.

Her eyes filled with tears as she fanned her fingers into my hair and gently scratched my scalp. My eyes fluttered. She bent to kiss my forehead.

"Ja Vacker! Oh yes, I'll marry you Eric Northman, I love you!" She shouted as tears of joy sprung from her doe eyes. Although my heart no longer works, her saying yes caused my dead organ to skip a beat or two.

Unable to retrain myself, a savage groan escaped my chest and I tore off my clothes.

We celebrated all night and most of the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Malibu Beach California…<strong>

"I know I don't share well." Pam drawled coldly, as she flounced prissily into Tara and the brides maids hotel suite.

"That's an understatement." Tara huffed while peering at the tall woman through the vanity mirror. The blond placed two plane tickets to Joue-Les Tours, France on the vanity.

_The best wedding gift ever..!_ Tara screamed to herself.

"But I haven't wanted to ride his dick for over half a century." The cerulean eyed woman honestly disclosed.

"Pam, I'm not worried about that." Tara coarsely rolled her eyes.

"You're not…?" Pam's blond eyebrow arched inquisitively at the raven haired beauty despite herself. All of Eric's previous lovers were intimidated by the closeness of their Sire/Progeny relationship. She lost count of all the women, human or vampire; she made cry with jealous insecurity. The moment they questioned Eric, he dropped them like a bad habit.

"No, I'm not…" Tara replied with a haughty smirk. "Not even this much." The dark-skinned deity put down her hair brush and pressed her thumb and index finger tightly together to emphasize her point. Eric never gave Tara any reason to doubt his love and devotion to only her. She certainly wasn't insecure about Eric's paternal bond with his bratty and spoiled progeny.

"Welcome sister." Pam turned starchily and sashayed out the room. Tara sighed at her ill attempt at congratulation. She knew that was the best she'd get to any sort of reception from the century year old fashionista.

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

On the bizarre and uncanny side, Pam and Lafayette are becoming like peas in a pod. According to Laffy, he's had conversations with Barbie about him becoming her progeny. Not to mention the outrageous sexual conquest and liaisons those two constantly brag about.

One day they are bitchy and catty to one another, the next Oprah and Gayle. I have no doubt in my mind if Pam decides to sire a progeny she will choose Lafayette and he will gladly accept. Both of those bitches are fashion forward, self-confident feisty and hard-nosed realness queens.

I don't think the world is ready.

If you're wondering why Eric and I are getting married in California and not Louisiana, it's because Cali is the only state that human/vampire nuptials are legal. My night time beach side wedding is everything I could have dreamed of, Chinese lanterns and all. The night is cool, the waves are calm, and the moon is full and bright. The decor colors I selected are lavender and marigold. My maids of honor are Sookie, Nora and Naomi. Eric's best men are Franklin, Eggs and Bill. Laffy walked me down the aisle and Mavis was the cutest little flower girl. The entire coven attended and so did some of Eric's longtime friends and deputies. Alcide got my invitation to the wedding, but did not show up. I later found out that my fair-haired vamp glamored him into thinking I was the most repulsive thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

My fiancé is such an ass-grenade!

But the way he looks tonight, Jesus Christ in heaven, it should be against the law to look so damn good in a tuxedo. My Eric, lean, strong and virile, and he is all mine.

Fuckin A!

Before my cousin handed me over to my vampire forever, Lafayette gave me his classic bitch-you-crazy brow arch and cocked his chin. He didn't care how magical I was, I'll always be his poor little gutsy cousin from the bum-fuck town.

As I recited my vows, I realized words could never describe the pure love I feel for him. Hell, it was exhilarating being desired by such a formidable creature, I found it thrilling to know that Eric and I were predestined. Our discovery of one another was inescapable. The battles were preordained. The loss of his father and my mother was inevitable. Eric and I were chosen by the goddess Isis to be at each other's side throughout this journey. I know we will have many more journeys to come.

My pale skinned vampires green eyes transfixed my soul as he recites his love filled vows in Swedish. I listened to his brain vibrate with sheer bliss.

"Tara Mea Thornton, I am yours." He chanted my name in his ancient tongue, layering every seductive tone in his vocal repertoire. His voice to me is like silk, honey, velvet and chocolate, each syllable designed to torture and entice. We are one in the eyes of The Elders, The Vampires and now all of our friends and family.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later…<strong>

**ERIC**

Incredible, springtime in ancient Bjørvig flashed in my mind. I knew at that moment my wife was with child. My children, like their mother yields the fragrance of honey and sunshine, but unlike Tara, they smell like my geneses, like home. Min Tara full of surprises, her womb brought my dead seed to life and now I will become a father. After a thousand years of barren darkness, min Vackra, min seraph has brought forth light.

I am complete again.

* * *

><p><strong>TARA<strong>

My tummy hasn't grown much, just my appetite for food, water and blood. I feel the flutters in my belly and every time that happens I'm reminded of the miracles growing inside of me.

My husband pressed a sweet kiss into my forehead and said, "You shall be pregnant with child each year, your hips are made to bare children.

To which I reply, "Säga vad nu?" I giggled and shrugged as he chuckled at my bad enunciation in Swedish.

A boy and girl, The Elders confirmed. I'll name my two wonderful miracles Jessica Mea Thornton and Godric Northman. My husband and I will teach our children our history, our heritage and most important, they will know how to fight. I spend most of my time preparing the coven for more battles. I'm sure there will be more and I'm ready. Hell, I was born ready. If the Vesica Pisces is correct, in few hundred years my time will be up. No one is quite sure how I'll die. If I'm lucky enough to die naturally. But I have a feeling a solar eclipse will play some part in it. I'm not worried. I'll live for centuries without aging and that's good enough for me.

Until then, I'll enjoy my powers, my witches, my vampire, my life.

**The End**


End file.
